Roll With It
by Screamer
Summary: A surprise addition to the Eden Hall Ducks could tear the Bash Brothers apart after Fulton falls for a girl whose past is more complicated then he believes. Recently updated!
1. Chapter 1: Comin' In a Mess

**Chapter One:** Comin' In a Mess

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Comin' in a mess

Going out in style

I ain't good looking

But I'm someone's child

No one can give me the air

That's mine to breathe.

**-- Oasis, "Do You Know What I Mean" **

Winter in Minnesota was never really fun. Sure, sledding was pretty much guaranteed as were any other winter sports, but travel was, well, a bitch. Which was why Fulton felt especially bad for the girl currently unloading boxes out of a pricey SUV by herself.

_'Great another richy.'_ Fulton thought to himself as he watched her through his dorm window. He was bored, and looking for anything to distract himself. His roommate, Dean Portman, had yet to return from Christmas Break, and most of the Ducks were still settling into their rooms. This new girl intrigued him; from the looks of it, she was heading towards his dorm building. He wondered who she was….in an odd way, she was sort of cute. The flashy car didn't reflect her style at all. Torn, dark, slightly baggy jeans. A black band tee-shirt peeking from underneath a gray zip up hoodie. Deep red hair. Black eye liner. Bracelets and other black and silver jewelry adorning her wrists, fingers, and neck. He watched as she struggled to open the door without putting her luggage down.

_'I could offer to help.'_ He thought, figuring that if he did he could figure out who this strange girl was and where exactly she was living. Fulton pulled a bandana off his dresser and tied back his shaggy black hair. Deciding he was decent enough, he reached for the door handle as he pulled a sweatshirt out of his closet. The door flew open, and in fell Portman, carrying about four duffel bags, his hockey bag, and an assortment of other things.

"Ever hear of taking more than one trip, dude?" Fulton teased, punching Portman on the arm.

"Multiple trips are for wussies!" Portman yelled back. "Happy late New Year, Bro!"

Fulton laughed as Portman dropped everything in his arms onto the floor and dive bombed on to his bed. He really did have the best roommate in the world.

"Dude, where are the tunes!" Portman complained. "Our room cannot be quiet. That's like….telling us not to check people on the ice right?"

"True, dude, true." Fulton agreed, turning up his computer speakers so that the music could be heard by anyone walking in the hallway. Portman smiled and closed his eyes, rocking out in his own little world. Fulton's eyes shifted back to the window. The girl had just gone outside. It was starting to snow. No time like the present.

Portman barely even registered that his roommate left the room. That was the best part about rooming with a guy like Portman; sure, he was your best friend, but he didn't have to be attached to your hip 24/7.

"WATCH OUT!" Goldberg, the teams' goalie screamed as Fulton exited his room. Instinctively, Fulton flattened himself against the door in time to see a puck go flying bye at eye level. Russ Tyler laughed as the shot deflected off Goldberg's shoulder.

"Lucky save!"

"You wish. I've got reflexes like a cougar."

"You mean cat."

"No." Goldberg insisted. "_Julie's_ the cat. If I want my position back, I can't be stealing her name."

"So, you're going to be 'Goldberg the Cougar'!"

Apparently, Goldberg and Russ had settled in enough to get in some practice time in the hallway. Fulton was tempted to make bets about how long this would last; the hall monitors were like Nazis around Eden Hall…especially on the JV hockey teams' floor. The team had a reputation for causing trouble.

As soon as he got outside, Fulton realized that grabbing a jacket might have been a good idea. January in Minnesota meant hockey, snow, ice, and frostbite. The girl was walking back towards the building, carrying more then her arms could carry. As she came up the steps, a small box slipped off the pile in her arms.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, trying to bend down and pick it back up, but failing.

Fulton walked slowly down the steps. "Need a hand?" He asked her.

The girl looked up. "Sure." She replied with a small, grateful smile. Fulton picked up the box. "My brother _should _be the one helping me, but he's fucking lazy. And my mom's probably off sucking up to the Dean or my counselor."

"It's alright. Here, let me take some of the shit for you."

The girl laughed. "Hey! This isn't shit! This I my own personal collection of items deemed worthy enough to be trapped in a dorm room until June."

Fulton laughed and opened up the door to the dorm for her. "What floor you on?'

"Second." Alex replied, kicking the door shut with her foot.

Fulton thought for a second. The second floor was _his_ floor. "Wait, the second floor? That's my floor. It's for the JV hockey team only."

"I know." She said. "I'm on the hockey team. I just transferred here this semester. Man, you guys have a tough couch. I had to like, beg to be on the team. What position do you play?

"Left defense. You play hockey?" He asked in amazement. Sure, there were girls on his team but somehow this girl seemed like she would be more of a guitar player or rockstar then a hockey player.

"Yeah. I play wherever. I like defense best, but it doesn't really matter where they put me as long as I'm allowed to check people, I'm happy. I've been playing hockey with my brother since we were four…he's about twice my size but I can't still kick his ass."

"Will you shut up and just finish unpacking!" Portman complained, coming out of his room. "I can hear you're voice with my tunes on!" Fulton stared at him, surprised that he would be so blatantly rude to this girl.

"This is the last of what's left in the car, no thanks to you." She replied in a snotty voice.

"Wait," Fulton interrupted, seriously confused at this point. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." They both replied at once. Portman shot the girl a nasty look. "Fulton, meet Alex. My twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2: In a Lose, Lose Situation

**Chapter Two: In a Lose, Lose Situation**

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Don't be late  
There's no time to be afraid  
There's a way  
To clean up the mess you made

**--Emery "In a Lose, Lose Situation"**

"What!" Fulton dropped the stuff that was in his hands. "You didn't tell me you had a sister…a twin sister! Who was coming here."

"I was trying to pretend I didn't." Portman replied, picking up what Fulton had dropped and pushing it back into Alex's arms. "There ya go, sis." He grinned evilly.

"Aww, thanks Bean. You _say_ you hate me in front of your friends. That's adorable. We both know the opposite is true. Thanks for the help, Fulton." Alex said, then proceeded to wobble her way down to the end of the hallway.

"She's right." Portman nodded. "I pretend to hate her but I swear to god…if anybody in this fucking school gives her any shit…..they are fucking dead."

"Oh they will." Fulton agreed, judging her on her appearance and Eden Hall's standards. "So I'd be ready for it if I were you."

Alex sighed as she dropped the last of her boxes in her new dorm room. Her father said she was lucky; being the third girl on the JV team had left her with a double dorm room all to herself, but she couldn't help but feel like the odd man out. No roommate. New team. Dean's shadow. It all piled up on top of an already horrible situation.

She'd ended up here against her will. After her brother left for the Goodwill Games, things began to go downhill in the Portman household. The youngest of six kids, Alex and Dean usually stuck together and didn't let anyone into this private little world that few people ever penetrated into. With Dean gone, Alex began to realize that her parents were possibly the most miserable married couple ever. Instead of going to LA to see her brother win a gold medal, she got stuck waiting in the car while her parents argued over who lost the airplane tickets. Her three other brothers and one sister never visited; Derrick, Jon, and Elizabeth were all either starting their own families or careers. Jeff, the closest to her in age, was finally finishing school (after attending off and on for eight years) at Boston University. The only thing she really enjoyed in life was hockey, and even there her sexist coach barely let her play.

Even when Dean came back from the games, little changed. But at least she wasn't completely alone. After begging him to stay, her brother rejected a scholarship offered to him and the rest of the Ducks by Eden Hall, a prep high school in Minnesota. She and Dean entered high school together and life was a little bit better. Then Gordon Bombay, Team USA's coach, convinced him to take the scholarship Eden Hall had offered him.

Alex was once again left alone to suffer through the agony of her parents' constant bickering. About a month after Dean's departure, they filed for DIVORCE. The rest of the family was shaken up, but Alex was slightly grateful. The fighting would stop and Alex would stay in Chicago with her father, she had always gotten along better with her dad.

However, the Chicago Family Court thought that her dad traveled too much to take care of a fourteen year old. So Alex had been placed in the custody of her mother, who decided that moving to Minnesota to be closer to Dean would be a good idea. Luckily, her dad pulled enough strings to get her a tryout for the hockey team at Eden Hall.

The white walls in the room were beginning to bug her. She looked around….they hadn't taken out the extra bed and desk. Even with the extra furniture, her room was gigantic, but it still wasn't home. Even the room at her mom's new (enormous) house wasn't home. She preferred the cramped room she had in her less then perfect house in Chicago.

"Sorry about that." A voice apologized from the doorway. It was her brother.

Alex didn't look up from the box she was going through. "It's ok. I don't expect to make any friends here anyways."

Portman sat down next to her. "You already made friends with Fulton. He's a really chill dude. And you've got the rest of the team. I'm sure not all of the preppies will hate you…..and there's always me."

"You have to be nice to me. We shared womb-space." Alex said with a small smile. "Seriously, Bean, I'll be fine. I don't need your help." She got up and tried to move her desk across the room. "Except for maybe moving this desk."

Portman laughed and pushed the desk to the opposite side of the room. "This place is huge. I know where I'm partying from now on." He joked, nudging Alex with his elbow.

Alex put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Yeah, I do have a lot of room…..Dad's visiting this weekend. Maybe he'll get me a futon or a rug. Make this place a little less institutional."

"He'll buy you both and you know it."

"Yeah, I know. I always feel bad though." Alex took out a few posters and started tacking them to the walls.

Portman flopped on to his sister's bed. "Don't Dad's loaded. You'll be fine, Alex. Unpack. We got practice in an hour." Portman got up and left. Alex shut the door behind him and sat on her bed with a sigh.

_'Welcome to Eden Hall.'_ She thought bitterly, looking around at the whitewashed walls.


	3. Chapter 3: Camouflaged in the Background

**Chapter 3: Camouflaged in the Background, and Holding Things Deep**

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Camouflaged in the background and holding things deep  
Never showing your true self to the kids you meet  
Finding shade in imagination  
One more day forgotten to the world

**--Allister, "Camouflage"**

"Welcome back, Ducks." Coach Orion barked as his team skated onto the ice in their practice uniforms. Alex was at the back of the pack. "Hopefully, I've drilled enough into your heads that I won't have to re-teach you anything. We've got a tough second half coming up, but I know we can take whatever they throw at us. With that, I'd like to introduce our new player, for those of you that don't know her. Alex Portman," Coach Orion beckoned her forward. Reluctantly, she skated towards him and avoided everyone's eyes. "Meet the Ducks."

"Hi. I'm Alex."

Charlie Conway skated forward and stuck out his hand. "Hey, Alex. I'm Charlie, the team's captain….you're not related to Portman, are you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I am. He's my brother."

"Great, siblings." Goldberg muttered. "This should be interesting….does anyone else remember Tammy and Tommy?"

"Shut up, Goldberg." Said Connie. "It'll be fine. I'm Connie, by the way." The rest of the team took turns introducing themselves and Alex nodded along, trying to remember as many as she could. They went through basic warm up practices and Alex could tell that most of the team was trying really hard to make her feel welcome, but Alex couldn't help but feel out of place.

"Alright, scrimmage time!" Orion yelled, blowing the whistle during the middle of a skating drill. "Conway, Germaine, Wu, Fulton, Alex, Tyler, Goldberg! Team one! Team Two, Banks, Averman, Moreau, Portman, Robertson, Gaffney, Mendoza!..."

"Good practice, Alex." Charlie said, clapping his hand on her shoulder before her left the locker room.

"Thanks." Alex smiled, and returned to packing up her bag. Most of the team were joking around with one another and goofing off; Alex didn't yet feel like she owned rights to that privilege.

"Hey." Fulton smiled and sat down next to her. He was already packed up and about to leave the locker room. "Good practice, you really know what you're doin' out there."

Alex zipped up her bag and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I should, I've been playing for nine years."

"You wanna go grab some non-cafeteria food? Me and Portman were gonna go out in a little while, after we go back to the dorms and shower and stuff."

"Sure," Alex said against her own judgment. "Sounds good. Just stop by my room or something before you guys leave."

The last thing she wanted was to get caught up in her brother's world like she had been for the past fifteen years….but it looks like she was anyways.

"How about this one, Al?" Mr. Portman pointed to a small, metal futon.

Alex looked over, made a face and shook her head. "Eh, I'd rather have a wooden one if we can find it. I think it'll hold up better. The metal ones look cheap."

"Always the difficult child." Mr. Porter laughed, looking over her head. Of his six children, Alex was both the shortest and only one who looked like him. He always felt as though Alex, more then any of the other children, got lost in the mix. She had her own strong personality around the family, but in the social world, she was always overshadowed by her brother. "Here, this one looks good."

Alex walked over and inspected the piece of furniture closely. That's another thing Dave Portman had to be thankful for; unlike his other children, Alex was good at money management and wouldn't buy whatever she laid her eyes on first. "Looks good to me, Dad."

"Alright, call your brother and tell him we'll be back on campus soon, so get ready for dinner. I'll bring this up to the registers."

"I can get it." Alex insisted, grabbing the edges of the boxes.

"Alexandrea, stop playing tough girl. That box probably weighs twice as much as you." He said, moving his daughter out of the way. "If you want this thing, call your brother and meet me out by the car."

Alex gave him the evil eye for a few seconds before pulling out her cell phone and walking towards the front of the store. What Alex lacked in height, she made up in attitude. And that was one of the reasons why he worried about his youngest child. Making friends was not Alex's specialty and she often used sarcasm to ward off anyone that tried to infiltrate her own little world. As a child, she and her brother had a special bond that few could break into. By the time they had hit high school, Dean broke out of that world but Alex seemed to be stuck in it. Mr. Portman knew that his daughter was a good friend, but he feared that she'd never let anyone close enough for other people to see that. He paid for the futon and wheeled it out to the car, where Alex was leaning against the back bumper, looking more then slightly annoyed.

"Bean, how do _I _know if Dad's gonna mind? Do I look like Dad?...ok fine, do I s_ound_ like Dad?...really, then you must sound an awful lot like Mom. Remember that one time you called from practice and Jeff thought you were Mom? That's what I thought. Hold on, Dad's here." She pulled her mouth away from the phone and looked at her father. "Dad, Bean wants to know if Fulton can come to dinner with us…I think he has some sort of gay crush on him or something."

Mr. Portman heard his son yell from the other side of the connection. "Alex." He said in his warning voice.

"Sorry, Dad." She apologized, rolling her eyes.

He closed the trunk of his SUV and put his hand out, requesting the phone from his daughter. "Dean, yes, Fulton can come. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes so meet us out front of the buildings."

Alex groaned as her father gave her the phone back. They both got in the car and he turned to look at her.

"Alex, I know you're having a hard time here…" he started.

"Hard time? Hard time!" Alex interrupted on the verge of tears. "I want to come home! You have no idea how terrible that place is! I miss Chicago!"

Mr. Portman sighed. "Al, I'm working on it, ok? I'm trying my best, so please just stick it out here for awhile, ok?" Alex looked away. "OK, Alex?" Reluctantly she nodded. "Good, and I'm not listening to you and Bean fighting during dinner, got it?"

"I can't promise—"

"Got it?"

"Yeah, Dad. I got it."


	4. Chapter 4: Such a Tragedy

**Chapter 4: Such a Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

After tomorrow, things just wont ever be the same again.

Keep on running darling,

You're bound to kill yourself with another thousand miles.

**--From First To Last, "Such a Tragedy"**

Dinner was Alex's own personal hell. She didn't understand why Fulton had to come with them. She didn't want to be here. Stupid dinner conversation was never her thing.

"…Yeah, Alex fits in great on the team." Fulton laughed. "It's awesome when Coach puts her and Portman on different sides…"

"…I bet they're at each other's throats. They've been like that since…"

"..hahaha. Yeah, definitely…."

"I _love_ how they talk about us like we aren't here." Alex muttered to her brother as she pushed the rest of her meal around on her plate.

"Yeah, me too." Portman replied with equal enthusiasm. He finished his dinner long ago and had nothing left to distract him except for his left over ketchup.

Alex looked carefully at her brother. She usually could read his thoughts, but for the past year that ability had been dwindling. Bean had been in a bad mood since he and Fulton got in the car. Alex was so used to being the miserable one that she almost forgot what was bugging her brother.

The Portman twins had a very complicated relationship with their parents. They knew they were the mistake children of the family….their four other siblings were 26, 28, 30, and 33…all almost equally spaced and all very close in age. Alex and Dean were eight years younger then their youngest sibling. After four kids, Mr. and Mrs. Portman were tired and approaching their fifties. It was almost like each parent had picked a favorite twin and focused the majority of their attention on the one child. Alex was her father's favorite; Dean their mother's. This left each twin with a less then satisfactory relationship with the other parent. Alex's lack of relationship with her mother never really bugged her, but as a child, Dean's lack of father-son relationship ate away at him. Alex guessed this same issue was what was bugging her brother currently.

"Looks like their getting along great." Alex nodded towards her father and Fulton who were still swapping stories about Alex and Portman. "I bet they won't even notice if we leave…I need some fresh air."

Portman shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Alex got up and interrupted the conversation. "Dad, we're just gonna go check out that dessert thing over there." She excused herself.

"Alright, kiddo. Pick me out something good."

"Oh, I will." She lied and nudged her brother.

"Um, yeah…I'll grab something for you, dude." Portman said, getting up as well and following Alex. Neither their father or Fulton noticed when they exited the restaurant and snuck behind the building. Alex pulled two semi-crushed cigarettes and a small lighter out of one of her cargo pockets. She knew it would be a long day and had dressed appropriately.

"Thanks." Portman said as she handed him one of the cigarettes and the lighter. He lit it and handed the lighter back. "When did you start smoking?"

"When they started fighting….I only do it once in a while. I want to stop, but I knew that this would happen tonight."

"I can't believe him." Portman shook his head and took a drag.

Alex sighed and leaned against the building's brick wall. "He's trying Bean. That's why he's being so nice to Fulton. He _does _feel bad."

Portman didn't look at her. "Yeah. I'm sure that's it. Notice how he spent the _entire_ day with you?"

"Listen, I know that we both have fucked up relationships with Mom and Dad, but don't punish Dad—"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

Alex pushed the hair out of her face and took another drag. "Just listen to me ok? Me and Mom, we _hate _each other. Almost everything we do is to spite one another. You and I both know that." Portman nodded in agreement. " And I'm ok with that relationship; I don't need Mom for anything. But Dad, Bean, he tries. He really does feel bad about what happened after the divorce especially. But just know he had his reasons….he didn't want you caught in the middle of the two of them. That's why I'm here. Dad wanted to make this easy on everyone. He didn't want the divorce to be messy, he thought what he was doing was the best for everyone."

"It's not the best for you though, is it?"

Alex looked away and thought for a minute, before taking the last drag off her cigarette and extinguishing in by her feet. "I'm not sure yet. I loved Chicago, and I'd rather live with Dad, but…." She trailed off and looked down.

"After what happened last semester?"

"Yeah, I don't belong at that school anymore, so maybe the move was good. Then again, I don't really belong at Eden Hall, but at least I'm not alone anymore. I really did miss you Bean."

"D'ya think I belong there? No, but Al, you're amazin'. Just let everyone else see that and they'll come around, I promise."

Alex smiled at her brother and got back up to return to the restaurant.. "I know, Bean. I'm gonna try a different outlook starting Monday…'cuz you got my back right?"

"Of course, kiddo." He laughed, opening the door for her. They both grabbed complementary mints as they walked by the hostess's station and beelined for the desserts.

"Dude!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm like five minutes younger then you, don't call me kiddo!" She shoved Portman and grabbed two slices of pie before making her way back to the table, where her father and Fulton we're still deep in conversation.

"Try and make me." Dean pushed her back and followed.

"Oh I will." Alex hissed back.

Her father looked up as they sat down. "There you guys are….we thought you got lost."

"Too many choices, dude." Portman covered, sliding a piece of pie towards Fulton. "But ya can't beat apple pie."


	5. Chapter 5: Failure's Not Flattering

**Chapter Five:** **Failure's Not Flattering**

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

What's your problem  
Can't you see it  
And you go and blow it  
Like everyone knows you will  
Don't leave this rock unturned  
Cause you could like what you find  
A sure shot hit  
With your name attached to it  
Will you keep me in mind

**--New Found Glory, "Failure's Not Flattering"**

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. YES! The last bell of the day finally rang. Fulton was glad to finally be out of class….school had been kicking his ass since they got back from winter break. He grabbed his books and headed for the door.

"Mr. Reed, can I see you for a second?" Mr. Brown called over the crowd now leaving the room in a mass exodus.

'Shit.' Fulton thought, hanging his head. He knew what this was about. "What's up, Mr. B?"

"It's only week two Fulton, and you're already falling behind. You missed two homework assignments and failed that last quiz."

"I know, I really tried this time, Mr. B…I just—"

Mr. Brown held up his hand. "Let me finish. I know you're trying, and I know the pace of this place is a little too much for you to handle at times, which is why I haven't talked to your Coach about this yet."

Fulton had almost forgotten about that rule. 'B's or better'….or he was off the team. He had barely squeaked by last semester…

"Thanks, Mr. B. I really appreciate that."

Mr. Brown folded his hands and looked Fulton directly in the eye. "So, here's the deal. I'll give you time to pull your grade up and won't talk to Coach Orion. You, in exchange, need to stop missing assignments, and arrange meetings with a tutor from my advanced class, who will meet you in the library today."

"TODAY!" Fulton exclaimed. "Mr. B, I have practice today! I can't sit in the library all day long.."

"It's a quick meeting Fulton. Practice isn't until, when? Six I believe? Meet for a half an hour, go over today's material briefly, and then set up another meeting. Now, get going or you'll be late."

Fulton left Mr. Brown's classroom with a permanent scowl on his face. A tutor? He didn't need some geeky tutor to tell him about history. He made his way down the long corridor, leading to Eden Hall's library…a safe haven for all of the smart, rich kids that didn't fit the cool, rich kids' definition of cool.

'Oh yeah! I get to spend more time with kids who are smarter and richer then me!' Fulton thought as he entered the death-like silence of the library. 'You're doing this for the team. You're doing this for hockey, Fulton. C'mon you love hockey.'

He stopped to sign in with the librarian and she told him his tutor was in the back of the library, at the very last table on the right. Making his way towards the table, he noticed that almost all of the people he passed had on either Polo shirts, glasses, or both. A few had their stupid collars popped. He absolutely hated people that did that.

The table the librarian sent him to was empty, but there was a small stack of books and notebooks in one corner. He sat down. Maybe he'd get lucky and the dork wouldn't show up.

"Fulton?" Alex asked from behind him in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, waiting for my tutor." Fulton said nervously. He didn't like people to know that he was close to being kicked off the team.

Alex laughed and sat down in front of the stack of books. Fulton shifted uncomfortably; somehow he thought Alex would be a little cooler about the situation. "You're kidding, right?"

"Ah, no. I gotta…I'll be kicked off the team."

Alex picked up the books. "Let's go get some pizza or something." She said standing up. "This place is too stuffy for me."

"Um, Alex….I have to wait here for my tutor, and I can't fuck this up."

Alex sat back down slowly. "Yeah, I bet those stuffy tutor types probably wouldn't like hanging out a pizza joint to study, huh?"

Fulton sighed. "Yeah. This really fucking sucks."

"Well the good news?"

"There's good news?"

"Yeah…the good news is I'm your tutor, so get your ass in gear. We only have a few hours before practice and I sure as hell don't wanna skate on pizza stomach."


	6. Chapter 6: I Coulda Walk Back To Chicago

**Chapter 6: I Could Have Walked Back to Chicago**

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

I used to long for broken bones  
I used to long for a casket to call my own  
I never had a problem facing fear  
But I'm done, over and out, my dear

It's been a long day, living with this  
It's been a long time since I felt so sick  
I took a long walk straight back home  
I coulda walked back to Chicago  
I used to long for a time alone  
I used to long for a place of my own  
And I've lost faith in everything  
I'm lost, so lost, I'm lost without you

**--Alkaline Trio, "Mercy Me"**

"You're late." Was the greeting Alex got upon entering her new counselor's office. She shut the door and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Yeah well, it's not like it's easy to navigate this monstrosity you call a school, _Mr._ Shoup." She replied with sarcasm dripping over every word. She didn't believe that she needed therapy and she definitely didn't trust this new age hippie sitting in front of her. Shaggy, stylishly unkempt hair topped off with a quasi-formal dress and the guy next door type smile and demeanor. Alex was not fooled for one second. She could see right through him.

"It's Tom. We've been over this before." Shoup replied, more then slightly irritated. I don't think we can establish a trusting relationship if you set up these barriers between us."

"And tell me why exactly should I trust you?" Alex shot back, her eyes narrowing into such small slits it was hard to tell if they were open at all.

"Because I want to help you. This isn't exactly an easy adjustment for you, is it?" A cleverly crafted segway into a topic that Tom could "discuss" with her. From this point, they would pretty much bicker and shoot sharp comments back and forth, each trying to outwit the other.

"This? This is easy. Cake walk. You try adjusting in my old neighborhood and we'll talk about adjusting."

"Then let's talk about that."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, then what _do_ you think we should talk about?"

"How bout the weather? That's always a good conversation starter."

"It's Minnesota. It's January. Chances are it's cold and snowy."

"Can't put anything past you, can I? Must be why they made you my counselor. You're so god damn sharp."

"Stop pulling this Holden Caufield bullshit and act like an adult." Shoup yelled without actually raising his voice. Alex stared him down as though he had found out some dark and forbidden secret. She shifted uncomfortably and adjusted her scowl.

"I talked to your last therapist. I know more about you then you think I do. I know you love "Catcher in the Rye" and that you read it when you were barely eight years old. I know that you're so smart it's ridiculous, but you hate letting people know it. I know about your twin complex. I know about why you're here. And I know you think that you're mature enough to be treated like an adult. Start acting like one."

"Fine." Alex said through gritted teeth. "Today I woke up. I went to class. I talked to the one friend I've managed to make that's not on my hockey team and got in trouble for being disruptive. After this lovely meeting, I'll high tail it to that pizza joint down the street to tutor my brother's best friend, or else he'll get kicked off the team. After that I have a two hour practice, and then I get about twenty minutes to make it to the cafeteria before it closes. I'll call my Dad to check in, then proceed to complete three hours of homework before passing out in whatever I happen to change into after practice. And tomorrow it starts again. That's my life in a nutshell…anything else?"

"How do you feel about being here with your brother?"

"What kind of question is that? He's my twin….you're the therapist. Shouldn't you know that twins often feel anxiety when separated from each other?

"So you're happy to be going to school with Dean again?"

"Of course I am."

"Hmm…"

"I feel safe. It's the first time I've felt safe in months."

"And why do you feel safe around him?"

"Have you ever seen him? He's a goon. No one will touch me when he's around."

"Why didn't you feel safe a few months ago?"

"You walk around Chicago by yourself."

"Are you sure that's it?" He questioned, peering at her closely as though he was able to break her down. Alex felt very betrayed at this point. Betrayed enough to cry, and she didn't cry often. This was a subject she had left behind in Chicago and she planned on leaving it there.

Her jaw set, she replied evenly. "Of course I am sure, Mr. Shoup. Rural Minnesota is the place for me."

They glared at each other for a few seconds, each trying to establish some sort of strange superiority over the other. Alex wasn't about to break down and neither was Tom. He was at least willing to bend slightly.

"Time's up. Tomorrow. Same time."

Alex got up and grabbed her bag in a manner that told him she was angry. "Oh I'm counting down the minutes." She said right before slamming his office door.

"….well, you better be going." Alex heard the fake-nice voice of a girl as she rounded the corner near where her brother's and Fulton's lockers were. "Cause it'd be really cool if you did." She giggled slightly and Alex adverted her eyes as the girl kissed Fulton on the cheek before leaving. Fulton made no sign of approval or disgust as she walked away, but Alex could tell by the look that her brother shot his way that this situation was not good. Fulton shook his shaggy black hair out of his eyes and leaned his head against the top of his open locker.

"Hey losers." Alex interrupted. "Never pegged you as one to be big on public displays of affection." Truthfully, Alex had never pegged him as one to have a girlfriend.

Fulton picked his head up and looked at her. "Yeah, well I never pegged you as a glasses-wearing dork." He replied sarcastically, referring to the fact that she was donning her thick framed black glasses that particular day. "Read any good comics lately?"

Alex brushed the nasty comment off and leaned against the lockers. "Actually, I did. And the glasses are a product of pure and simple laziness."

"Yeah well anyways, dude. I can't get history help today after school."

"But Fulton, you have a quiz tomorrow and—"

"I just can't, ok? Maybe when I get back."

"Where are you going that's so important that you blow off help right before the quiz that could decide whether or not you're on the hockey team for the rest of the season?"

Fulton slammed his locker door shut. "Jesus fucking Christ! I said I couldn't so just back the fuck off, ok?" Without a look back at Alex or Portman, he took off towards the exit, almost knocking over three people in the process.

"What the hell is his problem?" Alex asked Portman, staring after Fulton.

Portman shook his head. "No idea. He's been in a bad mood all frickin' day, dude. But I think the whole Jess thing really fucked him up."

"Is that who that girl was?"

Portman nodded and took a notebook out of his locker (Alex was shocked, as she had never once seen her brother bring home a school related item). "Yeah. His ex from last semester. Fucked him over big time." He explained and Alex saw him search the crowd outside the school for a glimpse of her. "If she's plannin' on doing it again, I'm gonna hurt her."

Alex had to give her brother credit. Half the time he was a dick, but if you were on his good side, anyone that fucked with you would completely regret it.

"Awww, Bean! You're such a good friend!" Alex teased in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Will you stop calling me that in public?" He muttered as they walked back to the dorms.

"I've been calling you that since….since I could talk." Alex protested.

"Yeah, well…just cut the shit ok? It makes me feel stupid. I'll start callin' ya Zani if you don't watch it."

"Ugh, I hate that name." Alex complained with a look of disgust. "What drugs was Mom on when she decided spelling my name A-L-E-X-Z-A-N-D-R-E-A? X?"

"Just cut the bullshit, ok? In case you forgot this ain't Chicago and it never will be." Portman said coldly before slamming his door in his sister face.

"Asshole." Alex muttered her unheard reply before moping down the dark hallway towards her room.


	7. Chapter 7: Push or Pull

**Chapter Seven: Push or Pull**

Yes we are a bullet in the heart  
and the message is sent  
Always dragging your feet on the sand and the hot cement  
Make a list of your favorites, write it down, make it legible  
A problem we're always facing, we never rest  
You either push or pull

-**Brand New, "Flying at Tree Level"**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

"What's up?" Alex called out in response to the knock on her door. It was well past 9 pm, so she figured it was probably just her brother.

"Hey." Fulton replied, coming in and sitting on her bed. Alex could tell he was exhausted from both the tone of his voice and by the way he looked. She had never seen him look so run down or defeated; Fulton always had the tough guy aura about him, as if nothing in the world could beat him,

"You ok?" Alex asked him, her brow furrowed in worry as she stirred sugar into her tea. "You look kind of upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He brushed it off looking at his hand. "It's no big deal. Look, I'm sorry for blowin' up on ya today."

"Don't worry about it." She pointed to a stack of index cards on her nightstand. "Those are yours."

Fulton picked the stack of cards up and flipped through them. "What the heck are these?"

"Study guides. The term's on one side and the definition's on the other." Alex explained, sitting down next to him.

"Did Mr. B give you like a list or something?"

Alex shook her head and grabbed one of her books off the floor. "Nah, I went through the two chapters and picked out the important stuff for you. I have to study too, so just look over the cards and then I'll go over them with you and we'll work on what you don't get, alright?"

"I'm never gonna remember all this stuff." Fulton mutter, leaning back against the wall and beginning to look through the cards.

"It's not that hard, we've been over this before." Alex told him, her patience wearing thin. Both Fulton and her brother were always claiming that academically, the weren't able to meet Eden Hall's standards. Alex, however, knew that both of them were more the capable of getting good enough grades to stay on the team. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, ok?" he replied defensively. "Just let me study these stupid things, but it's not gonna help."

"This has nothing to do with that girl….Amy? Was that her name?" Alex asked lightly.

Fulton face tightened immediately. "Just shut up and let me study. I'm done with that chick."

"Whatever." Alex shot back, ready to give up helping Fulton altogether. "But I'm stopping at midnight to watch Aqua Teen."

"What was that all about?" Fulton asked, nodding his head in the direction of Brian's retreating back.

"Him?" Alex said without looking up form her locker. "He asked me to that stupid semi-formal thing. Where the fuck did I put my Algebra II book?"

"What creative and sarcastic comment did ya shoot him down with?" Fulton leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms, waiting for Alex's witty comeback.

"I told him I'd think about it." She replied with little interest in the subject as she continued to rummage through her locker for the missing textbook. "I can't believe I lost it _again_."

"Would you seriously go out with a dude like him?"

"Fulton, will you stop critiquing every guy that asks me? It's getting slightly old. If I don't go to this stupid thing, my mother will never let me hear the end of it."

"Dude, everyone that asked you so far is a total dickhead. I told Portman I'd keep a look out on you when he can't.'

"I don't need anyone to keep a look out on me." She shot back angrily, grabbing the elusive textbook and a bagged lunch from the bottom of her locker. "And if you're so god damn worried about who I go to this ridiculous thing with, then ask me yourself." She slammed the locker door and stalked by him without a second glance.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I have Algebra class." Alex hissed back in reply. "And I'm not waiting for your ass."

The bell rang barely two seconds after Alex entered the classroom, meriting a sharp look from Mrs. Sgroi, her always on time Algebra II teacher. Visibly scowling, she plopped into a seat next to Julie in the back center of the room.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it." Julie muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Alex scrambled to find her homework. They were the only two who were smart enough to make it into Algebra II, a subject usually reserved for Juniors and select Sophomores.

"Yeah, well thank your friend Fulton." Alex muttered back nastily. "He gave me the third degree about who I'm going to that stupid dance thing with.

"So you're going?"

"I have no choice, my mom's making me. She thinks it will be good for me socially." Alex made a face as she said the last part. "And the weekend before it, I have to go back home to go to some gala or something with my dad, so he's not dateless."

"And the issue with the dance? What five guys have asked you, right?" Julie whispered.

Alex saw Mrs. Sgroi watching them out of the corner of her eye. "Dean and Fulton don't like any of them." She whispered hurriedly in a reply.

"Well, Portman can care but it's not his choice, and as for Fulton he should butt out or ask you himself."

"That's what I said!" Alex exclaimed a little too loudly.

"What exactly did you say, Miss Portman?" Mrs. Sgroi interrupted. "I'm sure everyone is as eager to know what you and Miss Gaffney find so important that you feel you can interrupt my class." Alex saw Julie's face go immediately red.

"I was just telling Julie how number four was a really good problem, Sgroi-dawg." Alex covered quickly. "Tricky, but really simple."

The teacher surveyed Alex doubtfully through her glasses. "I see…so you wouldn't mind showing everyone else how easy the problem really is then, would you?"

Alex's face fell. "No, piece of cake." She said, her voice wavering as she went up to the chalkboard.

"…and _then_ she makes Alex go up to the board and explain the problem to the whole class." Julie laughed, recounting the story. Alex guessed Julie wasn't used to causing classroom disruptions, so this was a big deal for her.

"Nice one, Alex. Did you get it right, or just go up there and spout out some bullshit?" Charlie asked, his mouth half-full of whatever processed meat the cafeteria was serving that day.

"I did it, and Sgroi-dawg was shocked. She thought I was bullshitting, too." Alex replied with a smile as she unwrapped a sandwich. "My brother may have gotten the brawn, but I obviously got the brains."

"Yeah, where is Portman?" Guy asked.

"He had a meeting." Alex replied shortly, not wanting to tell everyone that the meeting was with her therapist. "I lost my fork."

Guy and Charlie both shot her weird looks. "What about Fulton? Doesn't he have this lunch today?" Charlie asked carefully, thinking Alex's shortness meant something was going on.

"Who cares?" She muttered in reply as she tore apart her lunch looking for the missing fork. "Aha! I knew I had one."

Charlie opened his mouth but Julie shot him a look and shook her head, warning him not to press Alex any further. Giving in, he looked back to his lunch and started talking about the impending hockey game and today's practice. "So, I was thinkin' we really need to practice the Flying V, cause it really seems to confuse everyone."

Guy nodded in agreement. "I think we gotta give Goldberg more time on the ice too, he's still a little iffy on defense….now that Portman's back, he's not playing as much. And then Alex, you play defense too so…"

"Yeah, I think he really needs the practice before the game. I'll—" she stopped as she saw Fulton enter the lunchroom. "—uh, I'll volunteer to sit out or something." She glanced hurriedly over at the clock and downed her soda. "I'm late." She said, getting up from the table and hoping that she could get away before Fulton saw her.

"What?" Guy asked with confusion as the rest of the table looked at her. "We still have like fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, um, I gotta see a teacher about a grade. I'll see you guys at practice." She lied and rushed away, bee lining for the row of trash barrels by the tray return. She would just spend the extra ten minutes in the library.

"Hey, Alex!" Fulton called to her from across the room, waving a white piece of paper in the air.

_'What, does he want a truce? Waving the surrender flag at me?'_ She though bitterly, walking through the mania that was lunchtime as quickly as possible, her head down. She pretended she didn't hear his calls and left the lunch room.

"ALEX! Hey! Wait up!" Fulton persisted and Alex could hear the slamming noise his boots made as they hit the tiled floor. "Al, c'mon, dude!"

"Fulton, I'm in a hurry." She said, grabbing a few books from her locker and shutting it. "Can this wait?"

Out of breath, Fulton grinned at her cheesily and held out the peace-flag paper to her. "Dude, look at it! I wanted you to be the first to know."

Alex looked down at the paper, ignoring the messy scribble that was Fulton's handwriting and focusing on the grade circled in red at the top. "A 96? Fulton, that's amazing! You're still on the team!"

"I know!" He practically yelled, his face breaking into a full-on grin. "Thanks, Al."

"Thank yourself." Alex said, smiling back and giving him a hug. "You studied your ass off for it."

Fulton hugged her back tightly. She was so short he could practically rest his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

He cleared his throat. "So that dance thing? It's really stupid but….wanna go with me?"

"I dunno." Alex replied, trying not to grin and Fulton pulled away slightly to look at her. Against her will she started laughing. "I gotta check with my brother's best friend….he doesn't want me going with a complete dickhead. He's got high standards."

Fulton grinned and hugged her again. "And you're gonna go to that party on Friday night, right?"

The bell rang and they separated before the cafeteria emptied out for lunch. "I'll be there." Alex winked at him.

"You seem like you're in a better mood today." Tom commented as Alex sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, well this office brings out the best in me. So homey and fake." Alex snarled back.

Tom continued his smile as thought he hadn't heard her nasty remark. "I heard about your little stunt in Algebra today. Impressive."

Alex stared back at him for a few seconds, her jaw set firmly. "You're the one who claims I'm so smart."

"What makes you think you're not smart?"

Alex leaned forward and put her elbows on his desk. "What makes you think you know everything about me? A stupid file that they sent you from Chicago?'

He leaned back in his chair and laughed. "You know what's great about you Alex?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna enlighten me."

"Unlike most of these stuck up rich kids, you have real problems. And I want to help you. I hate it here as much as you do, trust me. It's get tiring listening to people whine about Daddy not loving them enough to buy them a new Ford Explorer everyday."

"Welcome to Eden Hall, Tommy."

Tom looked down at his empty coffee cup. "You want some something to drink, coffee?" he offered as he got up.

"Got any vodka?" Alex said with a straight face, waiting to see how much trouble that statement got her into.

Tom sat back down slowly. "Ah, that." He said with a condescending grin. "I know all about that one, too."

"What one, Mr. Shoup?" Alex asked innocently and Tom shot her a look.

"Your drinking habits in Chicago."

Alex paused, her mouth half open. How could everyone violate her trust and spill all her secrets to this guy that she didn't trust? "You don't know anything about Chicago." She said angrily, her face growing red. "So stop pretending you get me." She got up so quick that the chair toppled over. "Fuck this, I'm outta here."

"Fine. But take that notebook by the door with you. If you won't talk to me Alex, you're gonna talk to someone. If you want to keep playing hockey that is."

She shot him a look, grabbed the notebook and haphazardly threw it into her bag.

"Thank you." Tom replied calmly as the slamming door caused one of his pens to roll off his desk. Somehow, he knew that girl was more trouble then anyone expected.


	8. Chapter 8: Plastic Cup Politics

**Chapter Eight:** **Plastic Cup Politics**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**thanks to madmbutterfly713 for being the only one who comments…I really do appreciate knowing that someone likes my work**

Hello six pack of confidence

Been so many nights since we first met

Glad to see you brought all your friends

For another night of plastic cup politics.

**--Less Thank Jake, "Plastic Cup Politics"**

"No, Dad, it's not gonna interfere with anything." Alex assured her father over the phone. "Our game is on Thursday that week and we've only got one practice scheduled. I told Coach we'd be missing it."

"Are you sure you don't mind, Sport? I don't want to drag you away from any fun that you'd be having out there."

"I'm sure. If I stay here that weekend, Mom will drag me around to do stupid stuff for that dance." Alex rolled her eyes and threw a few pair of jeans into her overflowing laundry basket.

"When's that again?"

"Weekend after your dinner….do you think the airplane will let me bring an overflowing laundry basket?"

"I doubt it, kiddo. Who are your dates?"

"Dean's taking Julie Gaffney, our goalie…remember her?"

"I only met her briefly, but she seemed like a nice girl."

"She _is_. But taking Bean as her date? She musta gotten a puck to the head or something."

"Alex." Mr. Portman said sternly, but Alex could hear that he was attempting not to laugh.

"Hey, it's the truth."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well, I did get checked pretty hard the other day, but I have yet to take a puck to the head or face or anything that would damage my decision-making abilities."

"You know what I meant."

"Don't worry about me, Dad."

Mr. Portman sighed and decided to give in. "Fine, we'll talk about this when you come home…did you get the tickets yet? I ordered them a few days ago.'

Alex rummaged through the mess of school papers, magazines, and other random items looking for the envelope that had arrived yesterday. "Yeah, it's here somewhere….got it!'

"Check them out and make sure that everything's ok."

She pulled out the tickets and searched for the one bearing her name. "Dad, there's three tickets here." She looked at the name on the last ticket. _Fulton Reed_. "Fulton's coming?"

"I thought it would be a nice vacation for the three of you, since you all seem to be such good friends."

"Yeah, sure. We'll find something to keep him entertained."

"I'm sure you will….I have to go though, Sport. I have and early case tomorrow morning. Give me a call after practice."

"Bye, Dad. Good luck."

"Love you, kiddo."

"I love you, too."

ZXZXZXZ

"Charlie!' Alex called out and shot the puck to him with twenty seconds left in their game versus Dennis Academy. Right before he was about to take his shot, the puck was stolen away from him. "Fuck!" Alex cursed under her breath, angry that she had made a bad pass. Guy stole the puck back and broke away back towards the goal.

"Pass it off, Guy!' Connie screamed right as Dennis's defensemen knocked into Guy and sent the puck flying. Alex was the closest Duck to the loose puck, six seconds left and this was the winning goal. There's no way she would reach it in time; Alex was no speedster like Luis. A few feet away she tripped over Guy's stick that had been knocked loose. Luckily the ice didn't do much to kill her momentum. As she slid across the ice, she stuck her stuck out and swung, pushing the puck forward, in a last ditch effort. Her stick clanged against the metal goal post and she let go an instant before she crashed into the boards.

'_Please have let it gone in, please!'_ She begged silently as she waited for the crowd's reaction. She could feel her heart beating; this was the first game she had really gotten to play in since joining the team and the last thing she wanted was to let them down. '_Please, please.' _She whispered, her eyes squinted shut. _'Please, start cheering!'_

The crowd erupted in applause and shouts an instant (that felt like a lifetime to Alex) later and Alex smiled in relief as she pulled herself up from the boards.

"I knew we were related for a reason! I bash people's heads in and you smash into the boards!" Portman joked giving her a hug. Julie, Charlie, Guy, and Fulton joined in seconds later and for the first time since she landed herself at Eden Hall, Alex felt like she fit in.

"Yeah, alright! Good game everyone!' Connie congratulated the team as she skated off towards the locker rooms.

"No practice tonight, team." Orion said before leaving the locker rooms, "Nice goose egg, you've got fifteen minutes and we'll see you back here tomorrow at noon."

Charlie wait until Orion was out of earshot before congratulating his team. "And I'll see everyone tonight at that party, right?"

ZXZXZXZ

"Yay, high school party." Alex said sarcastically when they arrived at what Eden Hall considered a party. Granted, this party was slightly more clean-cut and high class then the parties she went to in Chicago, but the basics were still the same. It looked like the entire school had shown up. There were the varsity jocks (separated by team, she guessed) in one corner. The geeks that had actually shown up were in another. Alex was slightly amused at how everyone showed up to these parties, yet no one really ever interacted outside their social group. Only the brave did, or maybe only the idiots like her brother who went for the girls that were out of the league.

"Fulton, ya mind keepin' an eye out on Alex for me? That chick from our English class is here." Alex overheard her brother saying.

"The recovering alcoholic can watch herself, thanks." Alex butted into the conversation. "I'm fifteen, I don't need a babysitter."

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that! Quit being paranoid! I'll catch up with you guys later." He shook his head and disappeared into the crowd.

"I heart my overprotective brother." Alex said sarcastically with a Barbie-fake smile. "And this party blows."

Fulton nodded in agreement. "We don't gotta stay long." He told her. "Ya wanna grab a drink and then look for the rest of the team?"

Alex shrugged in reply. "Better then standing in front of the door all night looking like complete social rejects."

"Ya mean we're not?" Fulton laughed as they made their way to the kitchen and the liquor. Alex was found it amazing how people never noticed other people at parties. It was as if they were all secluded in their own little worlds that just so happened to collide with the worlds of others every once in a while.

The place was packed and it was difficult to walk a few feet, let alone all the way across the room and into the kitchen. Fulton had no problem pushing people out of the way, and Alex did her best to stay right on his heels. But after a few minutes, the crowd stopped letting her by and she almost lost sight of Fulton's bandana clad head. She was only slightly worried; she was pretty sure she could figure out how to get back to the dorms on her own and she wasn't really worried about anyone messing with her. Besides, with the whole team here, she was bound to run into someone eventually.

Alex hated parties like this for a lot of reasons, and as she looked around the house she started to count them to herself.

_One. I was that girl._ She thought, looking over towards the TV where a girl was dancing on a table, laughing a trying to impress her friends. For Alex, it wasn't table dancing, but it was the same basic concept. Liquid courage.

Her gaze wandered towards two people standing by the stairs, their lips permanently cemented to each others. _Two, making out in public._

She gave up trying to make it to the kitchen and tried looking for someone she knew. Alex hated being short, her brother had continually made fun of her height when they were younger and now she knew why. Having height would have allowed her to see over the heads of most of the people here, especially if she was Dean's height.

"Watch it!" Some random drunk guy yelled at her after bumping into her straight on. The beer in his hand sloshed over the cup's rim and all down her shirt. _Reason three._

"You watch it, dumbass!" she shouted back. If there was a fight, she could defend herself. Though she knew she was overreacting, but she had also seen fights start up over less. The guy however, was only interested in getting another beer and soon disappeared into the crowd.

"Alex! Over here!"

ZXZXZXZ

'_Shit!'_ Fulton thought as he looked over his shoulder and noticed that Alex was no longer behind him. He searched the sea of people to no avail, there was no way he could pick out Alex's head from where he was. _'Maybe she's already in the kitchen'_

The kitchen was less crowded, but Alex was no where in sight. Unfortunately, as he made his way over to keg he ran into Portman. _'Play it cool, dude.'_

"Fulton, man, this party is fuckin' awesome." Portman said as he filled up his cup. "That chick I told you about? Totally goin' for it, dude."

"Awesome, dude."

"Where's Alex?"

"Uh. I kinda lost her.'" Fulton said nonchalantly as he took his turn, and hope that Portman wouldn't catch it.

Portman almost spilled one of the two beers. "YOU LOST HER!"

"We were walkin' in here and she kinda disappeared, ok? I thought maybe she'd already be in here." Fulton defended himself. "I'm gonna go find her now."

"I ask ya to look out for her and ya lose her after ten fucking minutes." Portman said, shaking his head as he stared down Fulton. "Ten fuckin' minutes!"

ZXZXZXZ

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alex greeted pretty much the whole team. Connie had called her over rom practically the other side of the room; how she had spied Alex among all of the other people Alex had no clue.

"Enjoying the party?' Charlie asked her, raising his red plastic cup towards Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes in response. "Oh, yeah. I love being completely sober at places like this." She joked. "I just ditched my babysitter a few minutes ago."

"Here," Julie shoved her cup in Alex's face. "You can have mine. It's disgusting. I shouldn't even be here. I could lose my scholarship."

Alex shrugged and took the cup. "If you insist." She said, downing half of the cup in one swig. "Ugh, jungle juice."

"So where is your babysitting brother?"

"Oh, Dean? He's off chasing chicks, like usual." Alex finished off the cup of juice. "He stuck me with Fulton, and I lost him somewhere over there." She waved haphazardly to the other side of the room.

"Drink this." Connie whispered in Alex's ear. "Guy's trying to get my drunk, so just switch cups with me."

Averman, who had been oddly quiet spoke up. "Ya know what's funny?" he said, stumbling slightly. Alex rolled her eyes and prepared for his non-stop talking. Averman rambled on when he was sober; Alex could just imagine what he was like when he was drunk. Charlie caught her eye and stifled a laugh.

"…so you guys are twins and I woulda never thought you were related. I mean, Portman's tall….and tough…and intimidating."

"And I'm not intimidating?" Alex challenged with a wink at Charlie.

"He's all muscle. And you're short and not scarry. Actually, yoou're kinda of cute. And he has brown curly hair and you have red—" he continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"Averman?" Guy interrupted, but Averman still kept talking. Guy slapped him on the back of the head. "Averman!"

Averman smiled. "Guy! Guy's a really good friend of mine, do you know Guy, Alex?"

"Just shut up. Just don't talk ,ok?"

"Wow, someone needs to equip him with a mute button!" Alex joked.

"Alex! Yo!" Portman called about five people away, dragging a solemn looking Fulton behind him. "Get the fuck outta may way, dude." He yelled, pushing another random drunk guy out of his way. Surprisingly, no beer spilled out of the two cups he was carrying. If there was one thing Alex knew about her brother, it was the extreme caution he unconsciously excerised when wearing his prized leather jacket. "I take my eye offa you for two seconds and you disappear."

"I don't need a babysitter." Alex grumbled.

"Yeah, well tell that to Mom and Dad." Portman sneered back at her. "It'll be my ass if they get a phone call tonight."

Alex got right up in his face, her nostrils flaring, and her finger barely inches from Portman's nose. "I'm not like that anymore!" she yelled. "And what would you know about it? It's not like you were around!"

Portman gritted his teeth and leaned down towards his sister as the rest of the team looked around uncomfortably. "What would I know about it?" he said evenly. "Who pulled you out? Who beat that kid to a pulp? Was it you?" Alex shook her head.

"I didn't think so." He looked over at Fulton. "I'm outta here, dude. Make sure she gets back in one piece." He shoved one of the beers at Alex before disappearing into the crowd once more. "Here, tough guy."

Alex grabbed the beer hastily and drained half the cup, glaring at her brother as he walked away. She muttered inaudibly under her breath, as everyone else looked around in awkward silence.

"Guy can we leave now?" Connie whined, pulling on Guy's sleeve. "I don't like it here. Can we just go back to the dorms? Please?"

"I'll go with you." Julie piped up "I have homework I could be doing, instead of hanging out with these drunken imbeciles."

"Alright." Guy said, trying to hide his disappointment for Connie's sake. "Charlie, ya want me to take the mouth here back too?" He asked, gesturing to Averman who was still talking, not realizing that everyone had stopped listening to him long ago.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stick around awhile longer, but I'll walk out with you guys." He replied, he turned back to Alex and Fulton. "You two sticking around?"

"Yeah." They both replied without enthisiam.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." He followed the line of unhappy party-goers towards the door, kipping a hand on Averman and leading him out. "C'mon Averman, let's go." He looked back at Alex and Fulton and rolled his eyes.

Alex laughed and took a drink. "Ten bucks says that was his first time drinking and another ten says that he pukes before he makes it back to the dorms."

"You shouldn't have taken off like that, dude." Fulton muttered his eyes down. "Something coulda happened."

"Spare me the lecture." Alex replied nastily and finished off her drink. Letting her cup drop to the floor, she thought about how much she hated her brother right now. He was the only person she trusted anymore and even he harbored doubts about her recovery. "I need another drink."

ZXZXZXZ


	9. Chapter 9: Sin or Spend the Night Alone

**Chapter Nine: Sin or Spend the Night All Alone.**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**Thanks for the reviews, guys:- )**

Barely conscious in the doorway you stand  
Your eyes are fighting sleep while your mouth makes your demand  
You laugh at every word trying hard to be cute  
I almost feel sorry for what I'm gonna do  
and your hair smells of smoke  
Who will cast the first stone?  
You can sin or spend the night all alone

**--Brand New, "Me vs Maradona vs Elvis"**

Alex was stumbling all over the place by the time they got of the bus that dropped them off right in front of Eden Hall. Fulton hoped that it was late enough for all of the faculty to be inside. If anyone saw them, they were dead. Somehow, he didn't think that Coach Orion would condone his players binge drinking. It was a good thing that he thought ahead and left the window of his room

"Here, Alex, I'm gonna help you climb into the window." Fulton said, trying to get Alex to stand on her own for a few seconds so that he could give her a leg up.

"Ya know, if I drankmore Minnie-soda wouldn't beasbad." She slurred as she swayed slightly. Fulton caught her seconds before her head smashed into the brick wall.

"Alright. C'mon Alex, c'mon. Just-yup, lift your leg up over that—no,no…Al, c'mon just get up over that sill. Alright, good." Fulton lifted her deadweight up on to the ledge and attempted to rest her against the side of the window. Alex wasn't able to stay sitting up and Fulton heard a thud as she hit the ground of his room.

"Oooowwwww."

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, knowing the Portman would kill him if he found out Alex had one bruise on her body. He'd decided that Alex needed to go home, but didn't feel like leaving because a random girl had attached herself permanently to his left arm. Fulton volunteered to take her home and promised to get her there in one piece. One undamaged piece. Running and jumping to grab the window ledge seemed like the only option to get into the building with out going in the front door and by the sign-in desk. Three tries and two jammed fingers later and Fulton had gotten a good enough grip on the ledge to propel himself into the room. At the last second, he tucked and rolled in an attempt not to fall on top of Alex. Luckily, she landed half-way on her brother's bed and the load thumping noise was caused her feet slamming against the ground.

"Alex, you ok?" he asked as he stumbled over the mess that perpetually covered the floor of his room. After falling into the wall, he groped around for the light switch and turned the fluorescent bright overhead light on.

"OWW! My fuckin' eyes!" Alex yelled. "I's be fine when-youturn off datlight an get meanuzzer drink."

"I think another drink is the last thing we both need." He laughed drunkenly and helped her up. "C'mon I gotta get ya to your room."

Alex squinted her eyes and looked at him disorientated. "Y'know what? I likeyouse Ful-ton Reeeed. Good guy, thatsyou. Good guy."

"Um, thanks. C'mon. I'm gonna put you to bed." He promised her, feeling like he was going to pass out before they got down the hall to her room.

Alex didn't make the trip down the hallway easy on him. Balance while drunk did not seem to be her best subject. As they made their way slowly down the hall, she zigzagged from side to side, bumping into almost everybody's door. Ten feet from her door, she stopped dead, her arm pressed against the wall barely supporting her frame. "I'm gonna be sick."

"No, you ain't." Fulton said, standing up as straight as he could manage. Alex was refusing to go any further, and he couldn't leave her out in the hallway like this. If anyone besides on of the Ducks found her she'd be kicked off the team. And even then, there was part of him that thought Julie or Connie would rat her out. He took a deep breath and picked her up. "I'll get your trash when I put you to bed ok?" he promised her, walking carefully towards her door, staying only a few inches from the wall in case he lost his balance. Two injured hockey players would not be good.

"Fulton?" Alex said, trying her hardest to get enough control of her head to pick it up.

"Yeah?'

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He said, trying to maneuver Alex so that he could open the door handle. Half-buzzed and unable to see it, it took a few minutes for him to find the knob. When he did, the door swung open so fast that he lost his balance and stumbled into the dark room. "Al, can you hit the lights?"

Alex groaned and he heard her hand slap against the wall as she drunkenly fumbled for the light switch. The lights flickered a few times before she finally got them to stay on.

"MY EYES!" she practically screamed and her hands flew to cover them. Fulton dropped her onto her bed and walked over to her desk to grab the extra trash basket. He decided to switch on the desk light in case Alex got up in the middle of the night, and switched off the fluorescent overhead.

"Better?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and Alex groaned in reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Here, if you think you're gonna puke, there's a trash thing for you, alright?"

Alex didn't reply. Fulton hoped that she hadn't passed out already. He wanted to make sure she was on her side and that she knew where the trash was.

"Alex?" He asked, picking up her shoulders.

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were half closed and her head bobbed side to side. She felt like deadweight in Fulton's arms. A small dead weight, but still a fragile one. Fulton didn't feel like incurring anymore of Portman's wrath in the near future.

"Here, get under your blanket." He instructed, rolling her over and pulling the covers up to her chin. He was getting tired, too. Alcohol never rarely had the party-all-night night effect on him and this night had been longer them most. He fought his eyelids from closing to make sure that Alex was all set before he left. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah." Alex mumbled back, shifting slightly and pulling her arms out from under the blanket.

"I'm gonna come make sure you get up for practice tomorrow."

"My alarm's set." She replied with a yawn; at least she wasn't slurring her words anymore.

"I'll still check." He yawned back and starting getting up.

Alex's hands flew up the second his weight left the bed and pulled him back down. "Fulton?" she asked, loosening her death grip on his shirt and opening her eyes.

"What's up?" he sat back on the bed and leaned in slightly to look at her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm lucky." Alex reached up and pushed his black hair out of his face.

"Lucky?" he repeated with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm lucky to know a guy like you." She smiled again and raised her head up enough so that her lips brushed his.

"Alex, you're drunk." He protested.

"I know…." She trailed off as he gazed into his eyes. "But I really wish I wasn't." She kissed him again, this time moving her hand to the back of Fulton's neck and pulling him towards her. "It's ok." She told him, and innocent, honest look radiating from her eyes.

'_She's Portman's sister!'_ His conscience practically screamed at him. But right now, Alex's hand exploring the back of his neck seemed more persuasive. He reached down and traced the sides of her face with the back of his hand. Alex's eyes fluttered open and closed. As he kissed her back, she moved over, pulling Fulton's body entirely onto the bed and half tangled up in hers. It didn't even register that he kicked the trash bin and sent it flying halfway across the room. The only thing he could feel right now was how every nerve in his body was on fire, and as if he was watching the scene from above. It wasn't him lying here, making out with his best friend's sister.

'_This is so messed up.'_

ZXZXZXZ

Sunlight hit Alex's eyes and she slowly opened them, not even remotely prepared for the raging headache that ensued. Rolling over to grab aspirin from her nightstand, she whacked a still sleeping Fulton in the face.

"Ugh. Sorry Fulton." She groaned. "Can you grab the aspirin out of the top drawer."

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed the bottle and took tow for himself before handing it over to Alex. "What a night, huh?"

Alex sat up and put her head in her hands. Her back was towards Fulton and he could see the smooth skin on the small of her back and felt his face grow red. "Please tell me we don't have practice today." She begged. "And please tell me that somebody else is as hung over as me."

"The bad news is we have practice in three hours." Fulton broke the news gently, trying to play it cool. If she didn't remember last night, he didn't want to either. "The good news is I think most of the team is hung over."

"Great." Alex mutter, then bolted to the wastebasket by her desk and dry heaved.

"Maybe not as hung over as you though, dude." Alex didn't lift her head out of the trash. Fulton hoped that it was only paper in there, as Alex didn't bother taking out her trash often. He couldn't imagine a three day old banana would be appealing when you were about to throw up. "You gonna puke, Al?"

Alex pulled her body up slowly. "No, but I wish I had last night." She said, getting back into her bed and pulling the covers over her head.

"You did."

Alex put her hand to her aching head. "Ugh, where?"

Fulton laughed. "Actually, dude, you puked right by the entrance to campus."

"Well, at least I made a statement." She relented. "What happens if I skip practice, again?"

"Um, I dunno." Fulton said with a shrug. "No one's every tried that. But I'm thinkin' nothin' good."

Alex flopped back into her pillows and closed her eyes. "There's no way that I'm gonna be able to skate today." Her head was pounding, her joints all ached, and she could barely keep her eyes open. All she wanted was a bottle of aspirin, a couple good movies, her pillow and blankets, and maybe if she got adventurous, a cup of tea. Napping was the only physical activity that she wanted to do.

"Alka-seltzer."

"Wha-? Like as in 'pop-pop-fiz-fiz, oh what a relief it is'?" She asked. "That's insane."

"No, dude, it totally works." Fulton promised. "Trust me, my dad used it all th—" he caught what he was saying a stopped.

"You're dad what?" Alex persisted, squinted at him.

"Nothin', just trust me, it works. You got any?"

"Yeah, somewhere. My Dad's paranoid about me getting sick and him not eing here. I have a fucking pharmacy in my room. I'll get it later." Right now, moving anywhere seemed more of a chore then Alex could handle. "What the fuck was I drinking last night?"

"Haha, having trouble remembering last night?" he asked, as he got up and looked through the plastic container that he knew she kept her painkillers and such in. His hunch was right and he pulled out a box of Alka-Seltzer.

"I remember yelling at Bean, and that's about it." "I really wish I knew what went on last night, I hate having chunks of my life completely blacked out. Augh, just the sound of that stuff fizzy is making my stomach churn."

"Just drink it." Fulton insisted, handing it to her. "Look, I'll drink some." He gulped down part of the fizzy liquid without hesitation. "No sweat, dude."

"Fine." She groaned, sitting up slightly and reaching for the cup. "Why aren't you as hung over as me?"

"I wasn't poundin' back drinks all night."

She drained the cup and Fulton laughed to himself as he heard the the gulg gulg gulg sound she made. Last night, the liquor had gone down a lot smoother. She was paying for it this morning.

When Alex finished, she gagged as though she was going to puke. "Disgusting." She complained, making a nasty face.

Fulton laughed. "What a baby." He teased her, knowing that it would egg her on.

"Shut up!" Alex said angrily, whacking him with a pillow. Fulton picked up another pillow and whacked her back.

"Would you prefer wuss?"

"Don't make me get up and kick your ass." She threaten, glaring at him.

"I'd liked to see you try." He scoffed, lowering his head and glaring right back at her. Their faces were barley inches apart. Alex took a deep breath and let it through her nose. He tried no to laugh and not to focus on her flaring nostrils.

"I'll do it!" she insisted through gritted teeth. She was cute even when she was angry. "I really will—" Fulton couldn't resist, his lips were on hers two seconds later, cutting the rest of her statement off. He pulled back and looked at Alex. Her eyes were still closed.

"Did that happen last night?" she asked breathlessly. Fulton attempted to read her reaction, but her face was practically expressionless. Silence. He felt his face grow hot.

He shifted over towards the edge of her bed. "Yeah, yeah it did." He confessed. "I'm sorry. You we're drunk, you're my best friend's fucking sister. It was wrong, I feel bad. I'm an idiot. I-I'll just see you at practice."

"Fulton." Alex said, taking his face in her hands.

"What?' He was breathing heavily. He had talked so fast in his apology that he barely had time to breathe.

"Shut up." She said, pulling his face back towards hers and kissing him.

"No problem.'" He grinned, kissing her back and thanking his lucky stars that she was ok with this. Somehow, he didn't think Portman would like him very much if she wasn't. Then again, he probably wouldn't be ok with it even if Alex was.

XZXZXZXZX


	10. Chapter 10: Open to Abuse

**Chapter Ten: Open to Abuse**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

All my heart is on these pages, open to abuse.

I should try to be dishonest but I lose.

It's never been for you.

Angry eyes, there's poison in the ink

**---The New Amsterdams, "Poison in the Ink"**

"What's everybody's problem?" Orion screamed at the team three hours later. "You guys are moving like slugs!"

"Stomach bug." Charlie lied through his teeth, trying to protect his players. "It's going around school."

"Ah huh." Orion surveyed his team doubtfully as they circled around him. "Apparently, this 'bug' is very selective." His hard glare fell on each player who had been skating under par during practice, which pretty much consisted of Julie and Connie. When Orion's shot his glare towards Averman, he blanched and Alex was almost certain he was going to throw up all over the ice.

"Immunity's a funny thing." Luis offered with a shrug.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the party the busted up over on Highland Avenue last night, would it?"

Everyone looked around at each other and stayed silent. They weren't sure what would get them in more trouble: telling the truth, or getting caught in a lie.

"Because my hockey team should be smart enough to know that getting caught at something like that would automatically get them a seat on the pine pony."

"Yes, C-c-coach." Alex said bravely, her chin set. The rest of the team nervously agreed with her. Alex held up her head as Orion stared her down. If anyone betrayed the team, it wasn't going to be her.

"Coach, I hear it's just a twenty-four hour bug." Connie said, trying to add some credibility to Alex's claim. "A kid in my English class got it and he was really sick. He threw up all ov—"

"That's enough. Hit the showers. I can't stand to have you in my sight." Orion sad forcefully and everyone hung their heads. "I expect everyone back here tomorrow at noon. I have a practice to run….and you better figure out some way to beat this…'bug'. Be prepared to work." He skated backwards off the ice with out another word. Alex could feel his eyes boring a hole into her back.

"A little uptight?" she muttered to Charlie, pulling off her gloves as the team exited the rink.

"Uptight doesn't even begin to cover it. " Charlie told her. "But the guy knows his hockey."

The usually rowdy locker room was completely silent as the team changed out of their gear. Averman had managed to take off one skate and his jersey before he felt sick again. Everyone was too hung over and too guilt-ridden to talk. From their lockers, Connie and Julie sent icy glares. Uncomfortable, Alex changed as quickly as possible and left the room before an argument broke out.

"Al, wait up!" She heard Fulton call. His voice echoed off the bare walls of the atrium.

Alex stopped and turned. "What?" She spat out a little too angrily. Fulton was not the one Alex was upset with; she was upset with herself. "I'm sorry…I'm just tired, and angry at myself. Can we talk about this later?" The rest of the team was emerging from the lockers and Alex looked over nervously, searching for her brother.

"What are we gonna do about Portman?" Fulton whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth as they continued walking.

"Nothing. Don't say anything to him, ok?" Alex hissed back. "It's not his business, but if we make it his, there'll be hell to pay."

"But what if he finds out?"

"What is he gonna do?" Alex asked him pointedly. "It's not like he's never randomly made-out with someone while drunk. Ten to one, he tried to with that chick last night and got shot down. Just play it cool."

ZXZXZXZXZ

**ALEX'S JOURNAL**

_So, I'm giving in and writing in this stupid thing because it beats forcing myself to say words I can barely think about in my own head to a complete stranger. Why is everyone trying to make me relive a year and a half that I'd give up everything to just forget? _EVEN HOCKEY_. You read that right. I'd never so much as glance at a hockey stick again if it meant that I could bury those events in the sands of time, or underwater like the city of Atlantis._

_And you know what's the ironic thing about all of this? Hockey is partially to blame; hockey was a catalyst. That's what really kills me. How could something I love so much be the cause of all my current misery? I think I blame my brother even more then I blame hockey. Or maybe I'm just attempting to place the blame on anyone and everyone but myself….._

_But back to hockey. My brother only plays hockey because I do. Having both of us play was the only way my Dad could justify my playing hockey to my mom. She always swore to "treating the twins equally" (apparently that child-rearing principle did not apply to my forced ballet and tap lesson). _

_Bean was a bully from birth, but hockey helped to cur some of his aggression on the playground. He never really loved playing hockey as much as I do. He never will. My brother will forever get satisfaction from bashing people against the boards, and if he's really lucky, knocking out a few teeth in the time he spends on the ice. I've always wanted more than that._

_My brother might be one of the very few things in life that I love more then hockey. How can things you love hurt you? Indirectly, that's how. Dean plays hockey. Hockey is a contact sport. Dean was always the goon, the big tough goon who players cowered in fear from. I, on the other hand, was the smart player. Small, but fast, and most importantly, I had the heart. My heart got me no where. Dean's size got him on Team USA Hockey at the Junior Goodwill Games, and he was shipped out to Minnesota, and then to California. I was left alone; hockey had taken my brother away. I stopped playing for awhile. My mom and dad started fighting. I was alone (and maybe scared) for the first time ever. I needed out; I needed to feel not alone again._

_That's the real reason why you're all so concerned with helping me. My need to belong again got me mixed up with the wrong people. I did some bad thing. I did some illegal things. I saw horrors you can only imagine being played out right in front of my eyes. Luckily, I got pulled out. My brother came back only a few moments too soon. I was safe, but still damaged. I started playing hockey again. I slowly felt part of my brother's life again._

_Funny, how the two things I love most can completely destroy me._

_ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!_

ZXZXZZXZXXZ

"Well, I'm glad to see that you weren't at that party Friday night." Tom said with a smile as Alex entered his office and threw the notebook he'd given her onto his desk.

"How would you know?" Alex sneered back as she sat in her usual chair. She was getting sick of these meetings. Sick of the walls with their framed certificates, sick of the stupid knick-knacks on his stupid sickening desk. And most of all sick of this 'I just want to be your friend' act that she received two to three times a week.

"Because your name isn't on the list of students I get to meet with later to discuss binge drinking." He explained, brandishing a list of at least thirty names in her direction.

"Just because I didn't get caught doesn't mean I wasn't there." Alex smirked and crossed her arms. If she got in enough trouble, maybe they would kick her out of this school. It wasn't like they didn't know about why she was here.

"Would you like me to give you a lecture on binge drinking?"

"No, I think I'm all set." She said sarcastically. Tom said nothing in reply, he just looked at her with a bemused smile on his face. "Look, you have your stupid journal. Can you just read it so I can go?"

"I'm not going to read it with you sitting in front of me." He told her pointedly, picking the notebook up and depositing it in his top drawer. "But if you'll actually communicate, we'll cut this to fifteen minutes. Just stop back here sometime between lunch and last period to pick the notebook back up."

"I have to write in it again."

"I think it's more productive then you refusing to talk to me." He explained. "Look, I'm getting paid to give you the help that you need, and you do need it even if you think you don't. Point blank, sometimes it's good to have a person you can talk to with out fear of judgment or peer-pressure. That's what I want to be. I don't want to declare you crazy or send you away to a looney bin or put you on some type of drug that really won't help you at all. Because the only thing that's going to help you is figuring out what led you here, how you can stop it, and admitting that you make mistakes."

"I have no problem admitting that I make mistakes." Alex said defensively. "I make mistakes all the time."

"What kind of mistakes?"

'Well, today I was trying to write 'who' on a paper, but I wrote 'how' instead. So I crossed out the wrong word and fixed my mistake."

"That was hilarious. I'm really amused." The stone-faced therapist replied. "Your humor kills me."

"I've always wanted to go to jail for laughing someone to death. I'd be famous."

"I'll bargain with you; you tell me one mistake you've made recently, we'll talk about it and then you can go."

Alex glowered at him, wishing that she could shoot fire out of his eyes. The only thing she hated more then talking about herself was sitting in this office, and Tom was well aware of that. "Fine. You wanna hear about a mistake I made this weekend, fine. I don't care if I get kicked out of this school."

"Alex, I can—but wont—tell anything you tell me to anyone, under any circumstances, unless I believe that you are physically at risk because of it."

Alex nodded. "I went to that party."

"Mistake?"

"No, the mistake part comes after I get in a near screaming match with my brother and decide to forgot about it by guzzling down whatever anyone handed to me."

"Good! So you can admit that you used alcohol to try to solve you problem?"

"Yup, but it just created more…in the end." She admitted, looking down at her hands. "But….for those two or three hours, doing whatever I could to piss of Dean made me feel invincible."

"What other problems did you create?" He pressed the subject. Alex hesitated then shook her head.

"None of your business." She told him flatly, her green eyes hardening.

Tom sighed and smiled back at her. "I guess we're stuck here for another thirty-five minutes then." He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. Alex was livid, this was going back on his bargain. She had lived up to her half. She spilled her guts out to this guy, whom she was supposed to trust for no apparent reason, and he'd lied to her. Trust was flying out the window behind his smug smirk.

"Fine." Alex said gritting her teeth and standing up. "Do you wanna hear that I don't remember anything after fighting with my brother? And that his best friend had to pretty much carry me home? Huh?' she screamed. "And that I felt so out of control the next morning because I couldn't remember making out with him? And that I helped get the team in trouble because I was too hung over to skate the next morning? Is that what you wanted to hear?" she asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she wavered on. "Did you want to hear that I know I'm fucked up and that I don't feel like I can do anything to stop myself from becoming what I was in Chicago? And that I don't know what to do because I really like this guy, because unlike everyone else, he doesn't know what I was and he doesn't think that I'm a ticking time bomb? And that this could ostracize me from my brother for life if I don't get some sense? And more importantly, Fulton for wasting his time with something that won't last because I will be too afraid to let it?" She turned away and closed her eyes, trying to swallow back the tears that she couldn't stop from falling. Using the backs of her hands as makeshift tissues, she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and turned back to face Tom.

"Can-I-go now?" she asked brokenly, her shoulders heaving as she attempted to stop her sobs.

Tom handed her a tissue. "Yeah, you can go." He said quietly. "We'll talk about this when you get back from Chicago." Alex looked at him quizzically as she wiped her nose. "It's my job to know." He explained, then looked down to give her some quasi-privacy before she had to face the rest of the school. Alex took two extra tissues, and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

_'So it is possible to break down the unbreakable.' _Tom thought as he watched Alex's silhouette disappear from view.

ZXZXZXZX


	11. Chapter 11: A Light On In Chicago

**Chapter 11:** **A Light On in Chicago**

And there's a light on in Chicago  
And I know I should be home

**--Fallout Boy "Chicago is So Two Years Ago"**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

"Line it up again, let's go Alex." Portman shouted. His voice echoed eerily off the completely deserted rink.

"Again?" Alex whined, skating back to the line. She was tired, out of breath, and aching all over.

"Look, this wasn't my idea."

"I know. I know." Alex grumbled. He was right, this hadn't been his idea. Usually a workaholic, Alex felt guilt for skipping practice while she was in Chicago. She had talked Dean into helping her work n her skating and her defensive skills.

"Ready?" Dean asked, a mean smile on his face. His complaining was a façade; in all actuality he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Alex nodded in reply. "Bring it on."

The drills pretty much consisted of Dean and Alex taking turns chasing each other around the ice. Alex figured this would help on several fronts. One, she'd tone up her skating and speed. Two, she'd quicken her reaction time and be able to skate around potential checks with greater ease. Three, she'd hopefully become a better checker. While she stayed relatively the same size, boys her age were out growing her. Alex figured if she could check her brother decently, she could check practically anyone that came along.

"Oof!" The air was forced out of her lungs as Dean smooshed her up against the boards. She slipped down them and rested on the ice for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. She felt dizzy as the air rushed back into her lungs.

Dean poked her with his hockey stick. "Ya alright?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. "We can call it quits tonight. Ma's picking us up early tomorrow for the flight."

Alex shook her head and pulled herself back to her feet. "No, one more round. I wanna get a shot in at you."

Portman laughed at her. "Yeah right." He said, lining back up and giving her a fake evil glare. "I ain't believing that til I see it."

Alex shot one back at him. "Set? Go!"

ZXZXZXZZXZX

"I hate the middle." Was Alex's complaint as the boarded the plane the next morning. "Why am I stuck in the middle?"

Portman took out his headphones and sat next to the aisle. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed back at her as the stewardess explained the safety procedures. "Fulton's never flown over Chicago."

"So _you_ sit in the middle."

"I'm older."

Alex sunk back into her seat and grumbled about hating the fact that she was the youngest. The argument was futile, and thirty minutes into the ninety minute trip both Fulton and Portman were both out cold. Alex felt semi-satisfied to know that they wouldn't be able to unpop their ears as the plane landed.

"Dude, why didn't we fly on _that_ plane?" Fulton asked Portman as they exited the plane. He was indiscreetly pointing at a woman walking by whom Alex could only assume was part of the new Hooters Air line. She was wearing the trademark Hooters Girl uniform.

"Because my father doesn't contribute to the perversion of minors." Alex said smacking both of them in the stomach. "We just need to get our bags and find Dad."

"Sport!" Alex heard her Dad's voice ring out amongst the insanity that was baggage claim. She spied her duffel and grabbed it, trailing it behind her as she ran to her father. Portman and Fulton lost sight of her in the rush of people, but found the two near one of the exit doors, Alex smiling broadly as she talked to her father.

"You guys hungry?" Mr. Portman asked as Fulton and Portman approached. "We can go grab some lunch. Hi, Fulton, good to see you again."

"Hey, Dad." Portman greeted his father semi-rigidly and Alex frowned slightly. She was hoping that this trip would not be tainted by Dean's inability to relate to their father. Portman caught the look Alex shot at him and forced a smile. "I'm starvin' where we eatin'?"

"Hard Rock Café." Alex answered, already making her way to the door. "Let's go, we're barely here for four days! There's too much to do to sit in an airport and exchange niceties."

ZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Um, where should I put my stuff?" Fulton asked as they entered the house where Alex and Dean had grown up.

"Jager!" Alex shouted and a large chocolate dog came running. Laughing, she fell backwards as the dog tried to jump up into her arms. "Stupid mutt, you're too big to do that now." The dog licked her face and she scratched its ears.

"You can stay anywhere you like." Mr. Portman told him. "There's a couple of guest rooms upstairs or there's always Dean's room."

"You have a dog named after booze?" Fulton asked Portman with a look of confusion on his face.

Portman shrugged. "My bro was going through a phase….he had a fish named Malibu. Here, dude, c'mon." he said, taking the stairs two at a time. "You can just stay in my room."

Alex managed to wrestle her way up off the floor and to a standing position. She surveyed the house closely. Unwashed dishes cluttered the sink. The Christmas tree stood in the corner, still decorated and still thriving almost a month after the holiday. Her father's paperwork and briefcase were thrown haphazardly on the breakfast bar. It was not the neat house Alex had grown up in.

"Dad, the Christmas tree's still up." Alex said disapprovingly.

Her father busied himself making room in the freezer for the ice cream they had picked up from Cold Stone on the way back from lunch. "I thought it added to the décor." He joked, his voice oddly muted. "Stop badgering me and go upstairs. There's a surprise in your room. Unpack and we'll go do some shopping."

"I hate surprises." Alex complained. Her dad meant well, but sometimes his intentions were misguided. After getting straight As one semester, she found a large pink rabbit stuffed animal waiting on her bed. Not able to throw it out, the rabbit sat in a corner of her room and doubled as a chair for many of her guests.

"You'll like this one." He promised, smiling at her. "Oh, and when we go out today, pick out something for Fulton. I don't want him to feel left out."

"Why doesn't Bean do that?" Alex asked, opening the fridge and grabbing the water pitcher. "He is his best friend."

"I think you might have a better idea of what to get him. Dean doesn't exactly use his head." Her father replied, tossing a glass towards Alex. "Anyways, Jon and Elizabeth are coming over for dinner tonight, so don't make any plans."

Alex made a face. "Daaaad." She whined. "Elizabeth? All she's gonna do is complain about me, like she always does. I swear to God, Mom musta brainwashed her or something. It's like she's Mom's clone."

"Alex." Mr. Portman warned, shooting his daughter a look.

Alex pouted. "Fine. I'll try to keep my mouth shut. I'm going upstairs to see what this huge surprise is."

ZXZXZXZXZXZX

Thus far, Fulton's trip to Chicago with Portman and Alex had been overwhelming. After leaving the airport, Alex's father had taken the three of them out to lunch at the Hard Rock Café, which Fulton found out was Alex's favorite restaurant. The atmosphere of the place was perfect. Dimly lit, music videos from every rock-pop artist you could think of played nonstop, and random rock n' roll memorabilia adorning the walls. Skipping desert, they opted instead to go to Cold Stone, this crazy ice cream place where you picked your flavor and toppings and they mixed it together right in front of you.

Fulton was surprised to see the how big the Portman house was. From the way Alex and Portman acted, he would have guessed they lived in an apartment or small condo in a decent, but not great section of town. But judging by the fancy houses and cars parked in the driveways in their neighborhood, they were the rich kids that Portman claimed to hate.

Mr. Portman decided to surprise the twins with brand new laptop computers and a mini-shopping spree before dinner. Alex ad spied Fulton looking at a Led Zeppelin CD box set and somehow managed to sneak into the checkout line with it, along with a couple other smaller things along the way.

"Your freaking chick keeps buggin' me." Portman said with annoyance, showing Fulton the screen. Amy's screenname was in an open blinking IM.

Fulton frowned. "Don't talk to her." He said flatly. "I have no clue what I was thinkin' with that one."

"Dude, she was whiny and bitch, but seriously hot."

Fulton shrugged and looked away. "I'm gonna go see what Alex is up to."

"Why?"

"Cause it's better then sitting here and listenin' to your stupid ass tell me to give Amy another chance."

"Dude, totally wasn't sayin' that." Portman said defensively, but Fulton has already disappeared.

Alex's room was at the opposite end of the hallway from Portman's. The door was slightly ajar and there was an odd glow coming from the inside of the room. Fulton pushed open the door and silently stood in the doorway for a few minutes. The glow was caused by the fact that Alex's room was painted bright, flaming red.

Opening and closing his eyes a few times, Fulton attempted to adjust to the hue change. Portman's room was a dark navy blue, and he hadn't turned on a light (unless you counted the TV or his new laptop) yet. Alex's room had a few bright lights that reflected off the walls to cause a soft glow and candles randomly strewn throughout the room. The rest of the room, however, looked like a bomb had exploded and Alex's room was ground zero. Clothes were cluttering the floor and any other surface they could possibly hang off. Books lay haphazardly open on the bed and floor. A stack of magazine had tipped over and lay in a jumbled mess.

And in the midst of this chaos, Alex sat on the one uncluttered corner of her bed, her back towards the door as she strummed a dark purple bass. Fulton smiled slightly as he watched her head bob in time with the beat.

"You're pretty good, dude." He said, announcing his present. Alex jumped slightly and looked up. "Green Day, right?"

"You listen to Green Day?" she asked with shock permeating her tone. The amp hummed oddly from the lack of sound.

"Sometimes….um, I think your gonna damage your amp if you don't turn it down." He pointed towards the equipment. Alex looked at it blankly for a second, trying to grasp the concept, and then started playing again.

"You can come in." she said. "Just throw whatever's on my bed on the floor."

Fulton created a small pile of clutter amidst the chaos and sat. "How long you been playing?"

Alex shrugged and switched tempos, playing a slow Sublime-like jam, instead of fast punk. "I dunno, since I was little. My Dad's been playing forever, and I just kinda…got interested. This is his."

"Cool." He was fascinated by her talent. She didn't even seem to be paying that much attention to what she was doing, she seemed more interested in keeping Fulton's attention on her. There was something so alluring about her eyes; since they arrived in Chicago they seemed to sparkle brighter, making it seem as though her entire face was laughing and smiling. Alex raised her eyebrows as he looked at her, almost like she was challenging him to try something. He leaned in closer. She continued looking him straight in the eyes as she effortlessly changed songs yet again. He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear—

"Hey, guys!" Mr. Portman interrupted, his voice carrying up the stairwell. "Dinner!"

Alex's face fell immediately. She stopped playing her bass. Her eyes clouded over once more as she turned off her amp and wordlessly sulked out of her room.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

Fulton sat awkwardly in the dinning room. There had been tension in the air during the entire meal, but suddenly it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Alex and her sister, Lizzie, were currently glaring at each other across the table. Fulton stifled a laugh as Portman and their brother Jon discretely removed their sisters' knives from the table.

"Once the family fuck up always the family fuck up, huh Lizzie?" Alex said snottily.

"Don't use that language at the table! What are they teaching you at that school?" Elizabeth hissed back.

Alex made a face and rolled her eyes. "Oooh has your pregnancy completely rearranged your vocabulary."

"I never swore with mom and dad around." Her sister said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, you never did _anything_ wrong. I mean, you went to Princeton and you married well and you're so fucking perfect." She yelled in reply.

"Mom and Dad never had to come to the police station to pick me up."

Jeff, the middle child, was the only one brave enough to speak. "Liz, give it a rest."

"Are you serious?" Alex laughed, throwing up her hands. " Do you not recall when I was four and Mom and Dad woke up Jeff to watch me and Dean because they had to go collect someone's drunken ass from the police station? Because I distinctly remember watching them bring you in the house from my window and then sneaking out on the staircase to see what was going on."

"My screw ups never harmed other people." Elizabeth replied pointedly. "You need to grow up for once."

"You need to stop being Mom's little minion and bringing misery to everyone else in the family to hide how miserable you actually are."

"That's enough you two." Mr. Portman said stearnly.

Elizabeth ignored her father's words. "Maybe if you'd stop acting like such a bitch, you'd actually be able to get a decent boyfriend."

Fulton opened his mouth to defend Alex, but a swift kick to the shins shut him up again. He focused instead on the food in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Someone who won't land you in juvenile court. That was such an embarrassment for Robert."

"Oh I'm sorry I inconvienced your husband around his big shot law buddies."

"Alexzandrea, _enough_." Her father reprimanded forcefully, throwing each of the girls stern looks. Alex and Elizabeth both sat back disgruntledly but neither said another word.

Alex glowered, looking like she wished her glares would send daggers into her sister's eyes, but kept silent. "May I be excused?" she asked harshly, not looking away from Lizzie.

"Go ahead." Mr. Portman said, not looking up as his daughter stalked out of the room. The three remaining family members turned and looked at Dean. He looked up, fork still in hand.

"What?" he asked in mid chew. No one said anything, but he dropped his fork and sighed. "Why do I always gotta go after her?" he complained and followed Alex up the stairs, leaving Fulton alone and wrestling with his conscience. Staying here would be awkward and possibly intrusive, but if he left without finishing his food it would be rude.

"Dad, how can you let her get this out of hand?' Elizabeth dropped her napkin on the table and turned towards her father.

"Oh, Liz, get a grip." Jon defended Alex. " You were egging on a fourteen year old."

"No, I wasn't."

"You've always been good at pushing buttons and you know it."

"Can we just stop arguing?" Mr. Portman said with a sigh. "It's very rare that I have more then two of my children at the dinner table and you just ruined that for me. Thank you."

"Dad, she's obviously still sick. Isn't she supposed to be in therapy to control this type of thing?"

"She's been seeing the school therapist, Elizabeth."

"You couldn't just leave her alone? You know, I haven't seen the twins in what…a year or two?" Jon mumbled, throwing a look at Elizabeth.

Liz ignored the comment and pressed on. "Maybe you should have used that money you wasted on her new laptop and gotten her a decent psychiatrist."

Realizing that the argument was heating up, Fulton left the table as quickly as he could without making it obvious.

"Elizabeth, I would appreciate it if you would not tell me how to raise my child." Fulton heard Mr. Portman's voice drift up the stairwell. He was obviously close to yelling at this point.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't interfere if you were doing what's best for her."

"Liz, you love to interfere with everyone's lives." Jon told her. "You always have."

Fulton paused when he heard Mr. Portman push out his chair to leave the table. "Elizabeth, in two months you're going to have a child, and when you do, you'll be able to decide what best for him. Eventually, you'll realize that you know what's best for your own children, no matter what any outsiders say. You are not Alex's mother, so don't act like you are. Excuse me."

Alex and Portman's voices carried down the hall from her room, and Portman found them both on her bed talking. Alex was sitting propped against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them while Portman absentmindedly threw a basketball up and caught it. Fulton wasn't sure if her face was so red because she was angry or because she had been crying. Like the past twenty minutes, he felt extremely out of place and wondered how the hell people filmed all these reality shows. Being an outsider during family arguments was excruciatingly uncomfortable.

"Al, you've never gotten along with Lizzie." Portman told her. "No one has _ever_ gotten along with Lizzie. Don't worry about it."

Alex sniffed and nodded. "I love how Dad just sits there and says nothing, at least Jon kinda stuck up for me."

"They were both stickin' up for you a few minutes ago." Fulton said quietly from the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Um, sorry about that dude." Portman apologized to him.

Alex managed a small family. 'The Portman family, putting the fun back into dysfunctional."

ZXZXZXZXZ


	12. Chapter 12: Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 12: Dirty Little Secret**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

**---All American Rejects, "Dirty Little Secret"**

The vibrations of her cell phone alarm Alex jolted awake the next morning, and she looked around unsure of where she was. It was still dark out, but as her eyes adjusted she realized that she was in Chicago and had fallen asleep on Dean's futon…..next to Fulton, whose arms were still draped around her. As she slithered out of his grip, he sighed and rolled over. Creeping back to her own room, Alex couldn't help but feel guilty.

The boys had asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with them in an effort to cheer her up after her fight with Lizzie. The three of them must have fallen asleep halfway in because Alex couldn't remember seeing an ending. Waking up a few hours later, she found her head resting awkwardly on Fulton's shoulder and a blanket draped over the two of them. She had attempted to leave without waking him up, but failed. He looked at her through groggy eyes, grabbing lightly on her wrist, asking her to stay. Begrudgingly, she'd crawled beside him and curled back up under the blanket, letting him hold her through the night, even though there was a good possibility Dean would wake up and see them.

She needed to run. That was the reason her cell phone had gone off at five am. To remind her to run. Running was something Alex had always loved and probably always would. It gave her time to think, to clear her head. She'd gotten away from running while in Minnesota, but her Dad bought her new running shoes yesterday, so she felt slightly obligated to use them while she was here. Running around her old neighborhood, she realized that this type of therapy, the type that helped her make sense of her own head, would be more beneficial then any type that her parents could ever buy her. This morning, it was Fulton who was causing her mind to swirl.

They had been sneaking around behind everyone's' backs for a week. Maybe she wanted to get caught. She wasn't really sure. Maybe that's why she curled up in his arms last night. Or maybe it was because for the first time in a while, she felt completely safe. For some odd reason, she trusted this kid, even though there was nothing to back that trust up. She barely knew him. She ran by her old school and a sinking feeling hit her stomach like a brick. She felt safe, but afraid. Afraid of screwing up again. Afraid of letting anyone too close again. So if Dean found out, maybe Fulton would back off. But she hadn't told him yet….and she probably never would. And if Dean was ok with it? Well, Alex didn't want to get Fulton involved in something she wasn't sure she could handle. She was afraid of feeling helpless again.

The pains in Alex's legs barely registered as she fought with her own conscience. She ran for over two hours before returning to her driveway and picking up the basketball she left by the back door. This was part of her ritual; go for a run, come back and shoot a few hoops to cool down before going inside for a shower and breakfast.

"Will you lay off the crack and sleep like a normal human being?" Dean shouted opening his window. He and Fulton both stuck their heads out.

"Sorry to disrupt your beauty sleep." Alex shot back, throwing up another shot and sinking it with easy. She loved the _swish_ sound the net made as the ball dropped through it. It was like getting applause every time you made a shot.

"It's ok." Dean said. "You need it more then I do." He laughed at his own joke and hit Fulton, expecting him to laugh along. Fulton faked a chuckle as Alex's eyes narrowed. Seconds later, a basketball was sailing towards the boys' heads. Fulton ducked in time to miss it, but the ball clipped the side off Portman's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he roared as Alex and Fulton both burst out in laughter. Portman shot Fulton a look and he put up his hands in defense.

"Sorry dude, it was funny." He defended.

Alex figured that if her brother was fighting with Fulton, he wouldn't have the opportunity for retaliation, so she took the opportunity to duck inside. With her back turned, she didn't see Portman whip the ball back at her. It smacked into the back of her head with a loud _thud_ and she stumbled forward.

"You are so dead." She promised, picking up the ball and whipping open the back door.

Portman laughed. "I got fifteen seconds before she come barrelin' in here and tries to tackle me."

"Yeah." Fulton agree absentmindedly. He was currently staring at Portman's computer screen. Amy's screenname was blinking again. '_Why can't she just leave me the fuck alone?'_ He thought angrily. Early this morning he woke up with Alex in his arms, and felt so content for the first time since Amy had dropped him. And now, Amy was back, trying to ruin that.

_I just want to talk to him, Dean. I mean, I did love him. I was just…pressured._ Was the last thing she wrote. Fuming, Fulton clicked the IM shut and closed his eyes.

_'Pressured? Yeah by your stuck up friends.'_

"Dude, I'm gonna go take a shower." Portman said throwing him a remote. "There's probably food downstairs if you're hungry, go for it." He left and walked down the dark hallway that used to be so familiar to him.

Dean had been gone for over a year, and even when he was home, the house never felt the same. Divorce changed a lot of things, and he guessed home was one of them. He was no longer exactly sure how to adequately describe his home….because he was no longer sure where home really was. He felt bad leaving Alex here by herself for a year…if he felt this way now, he could hardly imagine what it must have been like for her. She'd changed a lot, he was shocked that she had yet to get back at him for launching a basketball at the back of her head.

The bathroom door was shut, but there was no light on, so Portman attempted to open it. The door wouldn't budge. It was almost like there was something against it holding it closed. He pushed with his shoulder and it finally gave way, causing him to stumble slightly in to the bathroom.

"Augh!" he yelled as something wet but solid hit him in the eye.

_"Payback's a bitch!"_ Alex laughed, brandishing two spray can full with silly string at him. Portman was so shocked, it took him a few minutes to realize what was going on and by that time, Alex had slipped out into the hallway, leaving him fuming and covered in pink and purple silly string from head to toe.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

"You're in my seat." Alex complained. She was in her father's at home office copying paperwork and faxing memos to clients to help out. Alex was the only one of the six Portman children whoever showed interest in her father's law career. Her brothers and sister just preferred to benefit from the financial situation and leave the grunt work alone. Alex found it relaxing and mind clearing.

"Whattya gonna do about it?" Fulton teased. He had seen her working and quietly slipped in and sat in the desk chair. Alex, however, saw him the second he reached the doorway and yelled at him the second his ass hit the leather.

"Pretend your not there." She said nonchalantly, sitting on his lap like he was the chair and rolling herself closer to the computer. Her red hair brushed against his face as she typed. Her hair smelled like apples; he got a whiff of it every time he inhaled. He had the sudden urge to just whip her around, kiss her, and tell her that her brother could fuck off because he didn't care if Portman approved of this or not.

"Alex!" Her father called from the kitchen and Fulton tensed up.

"What's up, Dad?"

Mr. Portman appeared at the doorway to the office. "Quit doing that and go get ready or we'll be late for the dinner." He told her. He threw a small jewelry box to Alex, but she was too busy typing an email to notice. Fulton reached out and caught it for her. He felt his face grew hot as Mr. Portman's eyes landed on him. "Your mom left those, and I thought you'd like to wear them tonight.'

Alex made a face but took the box from Fulton. "Okay, Dad." She complied and got up to leave. "What time are we leaving?"

"Ten of six." He answered as she brushed by him and climbed the stairs up to her room.

Fulton got up awkwardly and walked by Mr. Portman. He felt bad, almost as if he was betraying Mr. Portman's trust by sneaking around with Alex.

"Fulton." Mr. Portman said as he passed. Fulton froze and felt his stomach bottom out. Her racked his brain for some sort of reasoning or explanation. His pulse raced. He was caught.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. P?" He stuttered nervously as he turned back around.

"I'm only going to say this once." Mr. Portman was looking him right in the eyes and Fulton attempted to keep his eyes up. "Alex is my youngest daughter and my youngest child. She might seem tough, but she's breakable. Be careful with her."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Thank you for being my date tonight, Sport." Alex's father said as he pulled into the driveway later that night.

"No problem, Dad. I wouldn't want you going stag." She joked in reply. She was glad to be home, her father's law partner's were stuffy and old fashioned and everyone in attendance was drunk.

"What are you up to tonight?"

Alex shrugged as she opened up her door. "Dunno, I'll probably call some people and go out with the boys."

"The boys. Right." Her father said peering at her oddly.

"What?" Alex said defensively, thinking that her father was concerned about her going out with the wrong crowd. "I meant Dean and Fulton."

Her father busied his eyes on the steering wheel. "How long have you been seeing Fulton?"

"You sure?" Her father asked doubtfully.

Alex hated lying, but technically she was telling the truth. She wasn't _dating_ Fulton. Dating Fulton would imply going place, not just the occasional make out session. "Dad, I'm not dating anyone." She assured him and got out of the car.

Mr. Portman shook his head as he got out. "Alright….I'm just going to say two things. One, I like him. And two," he opened the door to the house and Alex ducked in, "you attempt to be all mysterious, but you're not that difficult to read, Alexzandrea Portman."

"Yo, Alex!" Portman called from the living room. "Jay called!"

"HE DID!" Alex said excitedly and from where he was standing Fulton saw her break into the biggest smile she'd ever worn. Alex ran excitedly up the stairs and Fulton smoldered, his face rapidly growing red.

"You ok, dude?" Portman asked him as he stuffed his mouth with a slice of the pizza they had ordered out.

"Yeah, too much pizza, dude." Fulton lied through his teeth and got up "I feel kinda sick." He left and went upstairs to look for Alex. This jealousy thing didn't sit well with him and he needed to know that this guy wasn't a threat.

"Hey, Fulton, what's up?' Alex smiled coming out of her room and pulling an earring from her ear. "You don't look too hot."

"Who' this Jay guy?" He demanded.

"Jay? He's one of my really good friends." She brushed him off and walked into the bathroom.

"How good?"

Alex turned to him, eyes narrowed. "What are you implying Fulton?"

"I'm asking if he's one of the guys you fucked." Fulton shot at her. "Portman told me about what you were like before you left Chicago."

Alex's expression hardened. "That's none of your business, Fulton." She spat angrily and turned back to the mirror as she struggled with the earring. "And Dean should have kept his fucking mouth shut."

"Why isn't it my business?" Fulton demanded stepping in her path as she tried to exit the bathroom.

"Because I've changed!" Alex yelled at him. Deciding she was attracting too much attention, she lowered her voice. "Besides, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." She hissed. "You won't even tell my brother you're taking me to that stupid dance. I'm sick of being some kind of secret or fucking skeleton in the closet."

Fulton balled his hands into fists in an effort to channel some of his anger. "Yeah, well you can forget about that." He hissed back at her and turned to leave. Alex stalked after him down the hallway and stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" she screamed at him.

"I just did!" Fulton yelled back. Alex narrowed her eyes again and heaved a huge sigh as Fulton walked away. Seconds later a high heel went whizzing by his head and into the living room.

Dean looked up. "Dude, did she just through a high heel at you?" he asked, his mouth still full.

"Yeah, your sister's fucking crazy dude."

ZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Oh, big deal I kissed him." Alex said. Apparently, Fulton had taken to spying on her and had seen her kiss Jay goodbye on the porch. "Fulton, I thought we cleared this up before we left."

"Just tell me it meant nothing." Fulton pleaded with her. They had apologized to each other before heading out that night, but he still distrusted Jay's intentions towards Alex.

"It was nothing." Alex told him as she took of her hoodie and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Fulton, I swear it was nothing." She repeated.

Fulton nodded. "Alright." He said, but Alex could tell he didn't believe her.

"It was _nothing_." She said again as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok." He whispered, looking down at her. Alex smiled and rested her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face down towards hers. She kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, letting his hands move up and down her body as he pushed her back towards her bed.

"Believe me now?"

ZXZXZX

"Dude, will you just go to this damn dance thing with Amy?" Portman said as Fulton reentered his room twenty minutes later. 'I'm gettin' sick of her buggin' me every ten seconds."

"No." Fulton said flatly, digging through his bag for his tooth brush.  
"Why not? Amy's a bitch but it'll be better then going by yourself."

"I'm already going with someone.'

Portman looked at him quizzically. "Who?"

"Your sister." Fulton said as he left the room to brush his teeth.

"What?" Portman asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice. "Why!"

Fulton shot him a look. "Cause she asked me to so just drop it." He said forcefully and for the first time since Fulton had know him, Portman kept his mouth shut.

ZXZXZXZX


	13. Chapter 13: Backless Black Dress

**Chapter 13: Backless Black Dress**

With your backless black dress soaked to the skin  
When it's said and down they're all scrambling  
And we're friends, yeah we're friends  
Just because we move units  
Strike us like matches, cause everyone deserves the flames

--**Fall Out Boy, "Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends"**

"Hey, Alex, I heard you got a tattoo in Chicago." Russ said at lunch the next Monday. Monday was the only day that all of the Ducks had the same lunch period.

"Yup, yup." Alex replied without interest as she poked her mystery meat with a fork.

Connie scrunched up her nose. "A tattoo?"

"Let's see it!" Charlie demanded. Alex rolled her eyes. She loved how her brother and Fulton took it upon themselves to tell everyone they knew that Alex had been tattooed in Chicago. At least she was properly dressed for the situation. Her tattoo was at the top of her back, in between her shoulder blades. She'd work a tank top with a zip up hoodie over it in an effort to keep tight clothes away from it and allow it to heal properly. She turned her back towards the table and pulled off her hoodie to reveal three red and black nautical stars nestled in a tribal-like design.

"Nice!" Dwanye exclaimed. "Those stars remind me of Texas!" Alex smiled weakly at him.

"Well, Texas wasn't exactly what I had in mind…" she trailed off and focused back on her lunch.

"Can't those get infected pretty easily?" Kenny asked worriedly.

Alex shrugged. "If you don't take good care of it, then yeah, they can."

"Don't ya need to put that goo stuff on it again?" Fulton reminded her.

"Yeah, every two hours." Alex told him. "But I'm just gonna wait til school's out cause it's gonna look weird if I try to do this in the bathroom. It's a difficult spot."

"I'm sure one of us will give you a hand." He mouthed back to her with a wink.

"Did it hurt?" Guy asked. Alex really wished that everyone would just drop the subject, it wasn't that exciting to her.

"Not really." She answered. "So the game this week—"

"Kinda appropriate, huh?" Averman laughed.

"What is?" Alex said bewildered, wondering how the hell the pain from her tattoo was appropriate. What had she ever done to Averman?

"That you got a tattoo….Portman's got one. And now you do." The table stared at him blankly. "At you're twins?" Slightly looks of amusement appeared on a few of the Ducks faces and Averman was satisfied.

"Yeah, well mines not illegal." Alex said nastily in her brother's direction. "And doesn't look like crap….what is it supposed to be again?"

"It's personal." Portman shot back at her. "You wouldn't get it, so just shut the fuck up."

"Uh huh." Alex said, rolling her eyes again.

"Hey, Charlie, where's Linda been?" Julie asked, referring to Charlie's girlfriend. "She's still meeting us today at coffee shop, right?"

Charlie chewed his lunch down. "I'll remind her next time I see her." He promised.

"Alex, why don't you go with us?' Connie asked her with a smile. "We'll make it a girls afternoon look."

Alex attempted the hide the look of apprehension on her face. "Ummm…" she racked her brain for an excuse to bail. _Fulton._ She turned towards him. "Don't you have a history test or something tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, giving him a meaningful look.

Fulton tried not to laugh. "Nope, next week." Alex was desperately trying to avoid a day with the girls, but maybe it was just what she needed.

Alex grinned defeatedly. "What time?" she asked.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Alex!" Connie called from across the coffee house. "Over here!" Alex smiled and gave a small wave of recognition before ordering her chai tea. She really didn't want to be here; girl talk wasn't exactly her thing and even though she could try to shift the conversation to hockey, she doubted it would last long. Connie and Julie liked to gossip and if they got going they never stopped.

"Sorry I'm late." Alex apologized, walking over and sitting down with the three girls. "Hey, Linda. Long time no see."

"Hi." Linda replied with a smile. Alex didn't know much about Linda except that she was Charlie's girlfriend and that she had the whole protest-injustice streak in her, which Alex respected. She was all for disrupting the system.

"Excited for the dance?" Connie asked as Alex sat. The coffee house was one of those hip, modern places that was trying to offer a more genuine atmosphere then big corporate places like Starbucks. Abstract artwork hung at odd angles on the walls, none of the spindly legs on the chairs matched, and the coffee cups and plates consisted of oversized pieces in jewel tones.

Alex shrugged and took off her gloves. "No big deal, it'll be fun I guess. I'm just going to appease my mother."

"Well that's a bad attitude to have towards it." Julie said.

"It'll be fun once I'm there I'm sure."

"Charlie wanted to get a limo." Linda said, rolling her eyes. "But I talked him out of it."

"Wow. You guys are going all out." Alex said with shock. She wasn't aware that semi-formals called for limousines.

"Oh, yeah I called and got our hair appointments." Connie said, finishing off her latte. "Alex, where are you getting yours done?"

"Um… the salon of Alex?" Alex joked in reply.

"Are you serious?" Julie said with shock. "You can't do your hair by yourself."

"It's no big deal." Alex said in reply, trying to keep her cool. "It'll be fine. I don't wanna pay obscene amounts of money for something I could probably do myself."

"You're going with us." Connie insisted. "I'll call my hairdresser when we leave. I'm sure she can squeeze you in, and don't worry it'll be cheap, she's a family friend."

"I'll do your make-up for you, too." Julie promised. "Get something on you besides black eyeliner."

"Hey," Alex defended. "I _like_ my black eyeliner."

"Come on, you want to impress Fulton, right?" Linda raised and eyebrow at her and grinned behind her coffee cup."

"Why would I need to 'impress' Fulton?" This is exactly the type of conversation Alex was desperately trying to avoid.

"Oh, come on Alex." Julie said. "You obviously like him."

"And he obviously likes you back." Connie butted in giving her a knowing smile.

"And there's obviously something going on between the two of you."

"And you two obviously smoke way too much crack." Alex interrupted. "He's my brother's best friend.:

"You can tell us." Connie said grabbing Alex's hand. "I mean, girl hockey players are attracted to hockey players….I think it has something to do with intimidation. Why do you think I keep going back and forth with Guy?"

"If I just say ok to this hair and make up thing can we drop this?" Alex finally caved in. Julie, Connie, and Linda all smiled at her in that condescending, 'we won' manner.

Alex was beginning to have second thoughts.

ZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Maybe we should just call the whole thing off.' Alex suggested later on that night as she and Fulton lay on her bed watching TV. They were "studying" because Fulton decided he wanted extra help before the test. The tutoring thing worked in their favor; it was a good cover.

"Why?" Fulton laughed. Alex's head was on his chest, so the laugh rumbled oddly through her head.

She sat up. "Because Connie and Julie are making me get my hair done." She whined. "And they are doing my make up."

"Awwww." Fulton pretended to sympathized. "I hafta wear a _tie._ I tried on the whole outfit thing today and felt like a total stiff, man."

"Even with what I picked out for you in Chicago?" Alex said raising an eyebrow and Fulton nodded. "Wear your bandana then. You _love_ that thing."

"You'd let me wear a bandana?"

"Fulton," Alex explained, grabbing his face so he had to look right at her. "I don't care what you wear, I just want you there…..hey I could make that into a song!"

Fulton looked at her and smiled. "You wanna go grab food?" he asked. "I'll buy."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Fulton Reed, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah, I'm asking you on a date." He replied matter of factly. "You got a problem with that?"

Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. "Not at all."

ZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Wow." Was the only world Fulton could manage to force out when he saw Alex walk down the hallway on Friday night. She was wearing the dress her mom picked out for her, and Fulton had to give Mrs. Portman a hand; she'd done and amazing job. The black halter dress with red accents hugged her body tightly, showing off her curves. She was wearing a pair of dangling star ears that complimented her tattoo nicely. Alex had redyed her hair deep red again and it was pulled away from her face in a spikey bun at the back of her head. Connie and Julie had dulled down the eyeliner she insisted on clumping on her eyes with silver eyeshadow. Fulton thought she looked gorgeous.

Alex smiled. "Awesome." She smiled, fooling around with her earring, which she couldn't get the backing on. "Speechless. The ultimate compliment. Nice touch with the red and black bandana."

"Wow." He repeated. "Dude, everyone's gonna be so jealous of me." He grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"They'll be jealous of _us."_ Alex corrected, centering his black tie, even though there was no point. No one would be able to see it against his black shirt. Where's everyone else?"

"They're out front."

"I'm always fashionably late." Alex said, holding out her arm. "Shall we?"

ZXZXZXZXZ

Apparently the Junior class (who was responsible for the dance) decided on a blue and silver snow theme for the evening. Glitter was spread across the dance floor (or "lake" as one of the dance committee members described it upon the team's entry. Alex was nearly blinded by the cheesiness of all the glitter and sparkle of the room.

Fulton insisted that they get pictures before going in and Alex protested. Somehow, posing in the same way as millions of couple had since the started this whole picture at the formal tradition, didn't seem appealing. Begrudgingly, she went along with tradition, smiling as the flashbulbs blinded her. She tried to escape, but Charlie dragged her back for a group picture with the ducks.

When the Ducks finally entered the gym, the dance was already in full swing. The guys all protested as the girls pulled on their hands to dance. With very little persuasion, Luis, Dwyane, and Averman were pulled to the dance floor. (Alex had convinced her friend Sarah to go with Averman as favor.) After a few more minutes, everyone but Alex, Fulton, Portman, Julie, Connie, and Guy were grinding on the dance floor. Fulton and Portman were standing next to each other, arms crossed and wearing identical looks of stubbornness on their faces.

"Guy, I didn't get dressed up to sit here all night." Connie said impatiently, tapping her high heel against the wooden floor of the gym.

"Connie, I told you I can't dance." Guy muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes down on the ground.

"Fine." She replied, her nose up in the air. "Julie, let's go find some cute guys to dance with, since our dates are ditching us."

"Ain't any guy here cuter then me, babe." Portman claimed from the shadows.

Julie raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, really?" she challenged. "Well I'm gonna go find out for myself. And at least Connie will actually move from the wall. Alex, you coming?"

"I'll be out there in a bit." Alex promised, sitting down next to the boys as Connie and Julie left. "You three keep this up and you're gonna find yourselves dateless." Alex told them, watching Charlie and Linda and Luis and his cheerleader girlfriend (Alex had never caught her name) dancing close to whatever rap song was blaring from the DJ's speakers.

"Dude, I'm not dancing!" Portman exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Dancin' was never part of this deal!"

Alex shot her brother a look. "What? Did you think you were just gonna spike the punch and make out with Julie after she got drunk?"

"Well…."

"Newsflash, sleazy twin brother," Alex said with a sarcastic smile. "Miss Straight A's hates liquor." She turned towards Guy. "And you? Connie's giving you another chance and you are totally blowing it."

Fulton stayed quiet, wondering exactly what Alex would choose to pick on him about, but the song changed and she looked into the dancing crowd. "As for me? I can put up with this song, and I'm not gonna be a wallflower all evening." She said before hoping down off the bleachers and finding Connie and Julie, who were dancing with the other Ducks in one big group.

Guy was the first to desert, giving in and going to dance with Connie during the first slow dance. Alex and Julie walked off the dance floor, standing and talking until Scooter (who had shown up dateless) came over and asked Connie to dance. Alex stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before retreating back to stand by the boys.

"Good job, bro." Alex teased. "Lost your date before the first slow dance."

"Whatever." Portman muttered, watching Julie and Scooter's every move on the dance floor. Alex was amused by her brother's reaction. He obviously like Julie, but Dean never liked to seem vulnerable or like he wanted to 'settle' with one person. The song ended and J-Kwon's 'Tipsy' starting playing over the speakers as the couples separated slightly.

Alex turned to Fulton. "Are you gonna dance with me or what?" she asked pointedly. "I'm sick of Goldberg rubbing all up against me."

"Alex, I can't dance." Fulton said.

"Dude, don't." Portman warned his friend.

"Ignore the dumped idiot over there." Alex said, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, I don't dance that often, but when I do, I want to dance with someone. You're my date, now let's go."

"But I'll look retarded."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't care. You can't be any worse then Averman." Alex looked back at Averman who was currently do what looked like modified disco moves. "And it's just the Ducks. You don't need to impress any of them." Alex grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bleachers he was leaning against. "C'mon…." she pleaded, making her eyes wide.

"Ugh….fine." Fulton agreed, letting Alex drag him to the dance floor and looking less then thrilled. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He whispered to Alex as she started dancing. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, watching the way Alex's body was moving. The girl knew what she was doing, and he felt like he was letting her down.

"It's easy." She said, motioning towards Charlie and Linda who were the only couple really dancing as a couple. "Here, start easy." She placed his hands on her hips and moved in close to him. "Just move with me."

Fulton moved nervously, still not sure of what he was doing, and just trying to keep up with Alex. He felt like someone was staring at him and turned around to see two sets of angry eyes. Amy and Portman. Amy was pouting the one corner, and Portman was still lurking in the shadows by himself. Twenty minutes later, he felt more comfortable and had moved into the circle with the rest of the group. Alex was crazy, bouncing around from person to person, laughing her head off, but always ending up in Fulton's arms for the slow songs. After about the second slow dance, she'd taken off her heels and Fulton fully appreciated how short she was. Portman had given in and was dancing with Julie a few feet away.

"Alex I think he thinks somethin's up." Fulton whispered, looking straight at her. The disadvantage to this whole slow dancing thing was you always had to be looking directly in the eyes of the girl you were dancing with. Fulton was uncomfortable with the constant gaze.

"Who?"

"Portman."

"Oh, fuck him." Alex said, pulling back slightly. "I don't care anymore. He can't do anything." She assured him, resting her head on his shoulders. Fulton smiled to himself and tightened his arms around her, but when he looked up, Portman's eyes were once again on his, almost as if he were delivering some type of warning. As the dance came to a close, the DJ put on the AC/DC classic "You Shook Me All Night Long" and Alex had convinced most of the boys to start a mini-mosh pit, causing several girls to go screaming off the dance floor.

The dance finished up around eleven, and a gentle winter rain was falling as the students of Eden Hall made their way out. But none of the Ducks were remotely tired as they made their way back to the dorms. Alex was walking a head with the girls, all of whom were walking on the cold, wet pavement with their heels in their hands and laughing. If Fulton didn't know that Portman had not gotten to spike the punch, he would have guessed they were all drunk. Fulton laughed as he watched Alex, whose hair had lost its styling as she jumped through the puddles forming along the roads.

"You and my sister seemed pretty cozy." Portman said to Fulton. They were at the back of the pack of guys as the group walked back.

Fulton shrugged. "She just wanted to have a good night and I wanted to make sure she didn't end up with some creep." He lied. "You told me to keep an eye out for her.

"Sure." Portman replied doubtfully, surveying his best friend. Fulton did his best not to look up, afraid that it would give him away.

"Hey, girls!" Charlie called to the girls, who were now about twenty feet ahead and laughing hysterically. They all stopped and turned around. "My mom's diner is still open and on the bus route? You want to get some awesome pancakes!"

"Hell yeah!" Alex shouted. "Who wants to race me to the bus stop!"

ZXZXZXZZXZ


	14. Chapter 14: Life of Crime

**Chapter 14: Life of Crime**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

_Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing….you don't know how much I appreciate it! has been acting up and not letting me see my new reviews, just that I have them, but I want to say THANKS no matter what the say. If there are any problems with the chapters coming up, you can IM RubyRedRancid13 to report it._

This life of crime, I'll get used to it in time.  
We keep it low, but I think they know  
And out secret isn't safe.  
You're Awesome! So Awesome! You're everything I want in a girl

**--Reel Big Fish, "A-W-E-S-O-M-E"**

"_Will the following students please report to my office."_ Dean Buckley's voice boomed over the intercom the Monday following the dance. _"Alexzandrea Portman. Dean Portman. Fulton Reed. Thank you._"

Bewildered, Alex stood up and left her History class. School had barely started; they weren't even halfway through second period.

"What the hell the did the two of you drag me into?" she hissed, entering the silent office and seeing Portman and Fulton already sitting outside the Dean's office. The secretary shushed and gave her a stern look.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Portman said, sinking down lower into his seat. "I didn't do nothing. That's my story."

"You didn't do _anything_." Alex corrected, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're completely capable of using the English language correctly.

"Ah, I see you made it here in a timely fashion." Dean Buckley said, opening the door to his office and ushering them in. "Come in, come in."

They took their seats in front of his large oak desk, all waiting to here exactly what they had done wrong.

"Well," the Dean said, smiling and folding his hands. "I assume you three know why you're here?"

"Actually, no." Alex spoke up. "We were just wondering what we possibly could have done two hours into the school day to get in trouble. I mean, we're not even fully awake yet." She joked and Fulton and Portman nodded.

"You started a 'mosh pit,'" Dean Buckley replied carefully, looking down at a slip of paper in front of him, "I believe it's called at the Semi-formal dance this Friday." He looked up.

"That was totally Alex." Portman defended and Fulton smacked his shoulder. "Dude! It was her idea!"

"Dean, they were playing AC/DC." Alex gave him a look as though that statement should have being meaningful to him.

"I see." He seemed confused and looked back down at the paper. "This, however, caused Miss Delia Smith to be sent to the hospital with a sprained ankle and action must be taken."

"What kinda action?" Fulton asked with concern.

The Dean waved his hand. "Nothing big. Just a week of dentention, that's all."

"A WEEK!" They all exclaimed together.

"Dean, that's totally unfair!" Alex said, practically jumping out of her chair.

"That's gonna interfere with hockey!" Portman realized. "Do we hafta skip games?"

"No games will be skipped." He assured them. "But you will each be serving five detentions."

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Alex asked. "I mean, we didn't mean to cause anyone harm…and all that happened was Delia had to have an ace bandage wrapped around her ankle. It's not like we broken her leg or killed her."

"Miss Portman, this isn't to be taken lightly." The Dean responded sternly. "You cannot for any reason, harm another student."

"We were just trying to have a little fun." Alex pleaded. "C'mon Dean…you were young once. Didn't you ever just throw caution on the wind and jump around at a rock concert?"

They left the office five minutes later with a reduced sentence of three detentions. "Aren't you gonna thank me?" Alex bragged as she Fulton and Portman made their way back to class. "I got us outta two detentions."

Portman stopped dead in his tracks. "Thank you?" he said incredulously. "If it weren't for you I wouldnta even gotten any." He said angrily. "You made everyone dance." He stalked off angrily to his class and Alex could hear the reverberation of the slamming door as he entered.

"Wow." She said, staring astonishedly at the door her brother had disappeared through. 'I'm never helping out that asshole again."

"Don't worry about it." Fulton assured her. "He's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, I guess." Alex shrugged it off. "See you at lunch."

"You bet." Fulton grinned, and taking a chance, he kissed her check before leaving in the opposite direction for class.

ZXZXZXZ

"I hear we caused a bit of a ruckus at the dance on Friday night?" Tom asked with a sly smile as he handed Alex a can of soda. Alex scowled to herself but did the best she could to bite her tongue; she'd promised her dad she would try to cooperate during her counseling sessions.

"I guess you could call it that." She replied, popping open the can of Coke and taking a long swig. "I call it having fun."

"Fun that included spraining Delia Smith's ankle?"

Alex shrugged and looked around the room, taking in all of the sights again, she wanted to start fresh. "She got in the way." She finally shot back.

"Uh huh." Tom looked at Alex closely, trying to get her to look him in the eye. He was certain there was some type of ulterior motive behind this seemingly innocent acting out. Alex was unwavering, her eyes constantly moving around the room and her attention never lingering for more then a few seconds on one object. "Ok, I want to try something new with you."

"Yay." Alex faked excitement horribly. "I so love change. I mean, I just _loved_ moving from the place I was born and raised in to this lovely stuck up school in the middle of the wilderness."

"Try it. It'll be painless, I promise." He switched on one of those sounds of nature tapes that were supposed to relax people. "No electric shocks."

"I was kinda hoping they're would be some shocking, I hear it helps de-static your hair…" she fingered the ends of her hair and trailed off.

"Just close your eyes." Alex rolled them instead. "Close your eyes." He repeated. Alex grumbled ad slouched down in her chair before complying. "You ever watch _Happy Gilmore_?"

One of Alex's eyes fluttered open. "Are you serious?" she snarled. "Of course I've seen _Happy Gilmore._ I'm not a shut in."

"Eyes closed." Alex grumbled again shut her eyes. "I want you to go to your happy place."

She burst out in laughter, but quickly shut up when she caught Tom's glare. "Sorry. Eyes closed. Be serious."

He gave her a few moments to think before continuing. "Are you there?" Alex nodded. "Describe it to me, give me every detail you can."

Alex took a deep breath and scrunched up her nose. "I'm on a beach. It's early morning I think."

"What makes you say that?"

"The sun is low in the skyline…maybe it's sunset, I'm not sure."

"Anything else?"

"It's windy. My hair is whipping around my face as I look at the waves crashing on the shoreline."

"Anyone else there?"

"No, it's just me, the soft sand, and a surf board. I've got on board shorts and a hoodie. The shorts are still damp."

"Go on."

"The air is salty." She continued. " I can smell fish and sand and sweat in the wind….." she trailed off.

"What else? Alex, did something change?"

"And…And…the snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" she burst out in laughter, unable to contain herself.

Tom shot her a sharp look and she attempted to keep a straight face. "Very funny Alex."

"I'm sorry." She said, heaving her shoulders to contain her laughter. "Totally--Set yourself up for that one."

"I think we're done for today." Tom replied evenly as he opened the door. "Notebook for Wednesday."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Alex grumbled and grabbed the notebook from the bookcase as she left.

ZXZXZXZ

"Fulton." Alex said testily, wrenching her neck away from his lips. "_Study."_ She was sitting at her computer desk with her Biology book open and a stacks of notes scattered around her.

Fulton groaned and lay back on her bed. "I don't wanna study."

"Well," Alex turned around. "I need to. And so do you, you have a test tomorrow. But if you're not gonna study, you need to get out."

"Fine." He settled back down and looked at the flashcards in front of him, a distinct frown on his face. Studying with Alex around no longer seemed like a real option, especially since they had been using it as their cover for their relationship.  
Alex threw down her notebook in frustration. "I can't concentrate!"

"Neither can I."

She shot him a look. "I can't study because of you." She said angrily, putting her head in her hands. "And I _need_ to study for this test."

"I'm the problem?" he asked.

"Yes." She looked up, an irritated look on her face. "I can't concentrate with you moping in the corner."

"Well," Fulton replied with a grin, pulling on Alex's hand to get her to leave her computer chair. "Make me stop moping." Alex fell on top of him on her bed and felt his lips on hers.

"Dude, I got a pizza." Portman barged into the room unannounced and Alex and Fulton jumped apart as just before he could get a good enough glance around the room.

Alex cleared her throat. "No, Fulton. Gutenberg invented the printing press…Martin Luther wrote up the Ninety Five Theses…" she trailed off.

"Hey, Portman. Dude, do you get any of this stuff at all?" Fulton covered, hoping that Portman hadn't seen anything.

Alex crossed her fingers under her desk and bit her lip as her brother eyed the two of them. _'Please don't say anything, please don't say anything.'_ She silently begged.

"Yeah, it's easy dude," Portman finally replied, putting the pizza box down on Alex's desk. "Lemme go grab a soda and the three of us can look at it." He left and Alex turned to Fulton.

"We gotta stop doing this." She pleaded. "I hate lying to him. I feel like he knows I'm lying."

"I know." Fulton agreed sadly. "I know."

ZXZZXZZXZ

**ALEX'S JOURNAL**

_There's something…missing. That's the only way I can describe it to anyone, because very few people will ever experience anything like this in their lifetime. You know those stories about those people who lost limbs or fingers? How they can feel pain in the limb, even though it's been missing for years? Well, maybe that's they best way to describe what I feel. _

_Since we were born, I've had this unspoken connection with my brother. I could always tell if he had gotten hurt or something. Mysteriously, Dean would show up if I was in some kind of trouble. We finished each other's sentences. We could read each other's thoughts. Secrets didn't exist between the two of us because it was impossible to keep any. I'm not even sure if I fully understood the term secret as a child._

_Twins have fascinated people for years. Special. Unique. Intriguing. The ironic part is, when you grow up as a twin, you never get treated as though you're unique. Someone else gets treated just like you. Someone else shares your birthday, and your birthday cake, and even your room for the first ten years of your life. Pretty much any milestone in my life, my brother's been right there going through the same thing, or something really similar. Someone else is vying for the same attention you are. You cease to become "Alex" or "Dean" and become "the twins." One person, two bodies._

_Then all of the sudden, I lost that feeling. Instead of feeling like there was this extension of me I could feel but not see, I felt like I lost a part of me. As though my body was no longer complete. I couldn't feel what my brother was feeling. I couldn't read his thoughts. I didn't get a sudden assurance that everything would be ok when I was upset. Nothing. It takes some getting used to, realizing that part of you has another life._

_Every morning, I wake up expected to see that I'm restored. That I'm whole. And if I think hard enough, I get the faintest sensation that my missing limb has returned. I was just imagining it all and when I look down, my limb will still be there. Flesh. Blood. Bone. Real. But it's never there._

_I'm keeping a secret from my brother for the first time in my life. A huge secret. And I hate doing this. I hate lying to him….but I hate him for not even noticing. For not being able to read me. For making me feel like part of me is dead._

ZXZXZXZ

"We need to work on that science project." Sarah said as she waited by Alex's locker a few days later. "It's due soon."

Alex dumped a few books into her bag. "Yeah I know." She apologized. "Detentions, hockey, helping Fulton study. I'm so busy I barely feel like I can breathe."

"Speaking of the object of your affections," Sarah said, nodding her head towards Fulton's locker. "Looks like the Plastic Princess is bugging him again."

Alex peeked around her locker door and looked. Sure enough, there was Amy. Once again trying to cozy up to Fulton. He was attempting to get by her to go to class. Scowling, she slammed her locker door and stalked off in their direction.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked her worriedly, practically running to keep up with Alex.

"I'm gonna put an end to this right here, right now." Alex said determinedly, a mean glint shining in her eye.

"Alex!" Sarah said in warning. Alex had a habit of losing her temper. "Alex! What are you gonna do?"

Alex, however, had stopped listening. In fact, she had stopped noticing altogether. The people she knocked into, the people yelling at her as see made her way to Fulton's locker. None of them mattered. Her vision had tunneled on to one thing. Amy pulling on Fulton's flannel shirt, lifting her leg, bating her eyes. Him trying to brush her off. Alex's blood boiling.

Fulton mouthed something to her as she approached, but she didn't hear it. She pinned him against the locker and locked her lips with his. Shocked, he didn't respond at first, but slowly he reacted. His hand grabbing her waist. She could feel him smile as he returned the kiss. Amy shrieked and he pulled away, a complacent grin on his face from his still lingering state of shock. Alex thought he was going to slide down the lockers to the floor.

Amy yelled at her, and she yelled back, but she it didn't feel like the words were coming out of her mouth. Amy got angry, Alex Kept taunting. And then, as though someone was holding some type of all-powerful remote control, a fist came flying at Alex's face in slow motion. A diamond clad fist.

ZXZXZX


	15. Chapter 15: Get Rid of That Girl

**Chapter 15: Get Rid of That Girl**

**Disclaimer:** The Duck and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

I'm gonna hit her in the head  
I'm gonna knock her down  
I'm gonna drag her by the hair all over town  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that girl  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that girl tonight  
Her hair's so blond and her nails' so long  
So I put my Mabelines' record on (Kill Kill Kill)  
I'm gonna drag her ass down to my car  
I'm gonna use that Matchlight Mountain Dew crush  
I'm gonna get get get get rid of that girl

**--The Donnas, "Get Rid of That Girl"**

"Office. Now. Both of you." Mr. Brown roared, holding the two girls apart. Alex fought his grip on the back of her shirt, attempting to get near enough to Amy to punch her again. He motioned towards Fulton. "I think you better go too, Mr. Reed. And make sure this one gets there with out any further incident."

"Yes sir." He nodded and grabbed on to Alex's arm. Mr. Brown let her go and Alex immediately tried to wrench her arm out of Fulton's grip but he held fast. His fingers dug into her flesh hard enough that she wouldn't be surprised if there were five fingered shaped bruises there that evening.

"Alex, stop." Fulton muttered walking with her to the office. Mr. Brown and a sniffling Amy followed behind. Alex shot him a sharp look and complied. As they entered the office, both Dean Buckley and Mrs. Cowhey, the school secretary gave them looks of astonishment. Fulton sat between Alex and Amy as Mr. Brown explained the situation to Dean Buckley.

"Alright Miss Daniels, I'll start with you. Miss Portman, Mr. Shoup will be here to collect you shortly. Fulton, I'll deal with you next." He held open his office door and Amy walked through, shooting a nasty glare at Alex and flipping her long blonde hair.

"How the hell could you date something like that?" Alex hissed, touching her eye gently. Amy was only able to get in two decent punches, but they had done damage. The soft skin around her eye already felt puffy.

"Just lay off ok?" Fulton put his head in his hands. "I can't deal with this shit."

"Fine, then I guess you just can't deal with me then can you?' Alex glowered, and turned her back to him. Tears were flooding her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Rolling back her sleeve, she saw five tiny specs of purple appearing on the skin of her upper arm. "My arm's fucking bruised."

Fulton looked up. "Lemme see." He touched Alex's shoulder lightly indicating for her to turn towards him but she refused, shrugging her shoulder out of his grip. "Alex, don't be stupid. Let me see." He repeated, this time more firmly.

Giving in, she turned slightly and showed him her arm but refused to look at him. Alex was unsure who she was more upset at: Amy or Fulton. Both were currently causing her blood to boil. Fulton traced his fingers lightly over the marks and furrowed his brow.

"I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." Alex shrugged and moved further away from him on the bench outside the Dean's office.

Fulton took off his button down workshirt and handed it to her. "Here." He said, not meeting her eyes. "You can still kinda see the bruises…even with your shirt rolled down." Shame caused his face to redden as Alex took his shirt and put it on. It was so big, she practically swam in it. He couldn't believe that he actually had physically harmed her.

The door to the office swung open and they both looked up. Tom stood in the doorway attempting to conceal his grin. "Two times in three days, Alex? I think that must be an Eden Hall record." Alex stood up and grabbed her bookbag off the floor.

"Yeah, well maybe they'll give me a plaque in that giant trophy case out front. 'Most Time Spent Wasting her Parents Money in the Principal's Office' it'll read, and there'll be a bronze casting of my fist." She retorted, walking out of the office. She looked back as she closed the door and caught Fulton's eye. Picking up on the silent message of forgiveness in her eyes, he nodded and she left.

ZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Well, I must say, you bruise gracefully." Tom said, handing her a tissue to wipe away the blood that was trickling near the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty princess had a lovely rock on her finger today." She said, rubbing the wound gingerly. "I hope I got some blood on it…or that my tooth took a nice big, fat chip out of it."

"Did you at least get some punches in?" He handed her an ice pack.

"Obviously." Alex said, shooting him a look and cracking the ice pack. She winced as she applied it to her eye. "She's lucky Brown showed up when he did or I would have gone all Tanya Harding on her ass….except I'd be charged with assault and battery instead of conspiracy."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good. How many detentions do you think this will land me, on top of the three I already had?"

"Let's just say you better not plan on watching any of those after school specials for a while."

"I hope you could hear my heart breaking at that news. I really do love me a sob story about teenagers who live too fast for their own good."

"Alright, I have to ask your favorite question…who started it?"

"Polly Pocket did."

"Ok, she does kind of resemble Polly Pocket, but that's not a very nice moniker."

"Would you prefer Malibu Barbie?"

"How about Amy?"

"I prefer blonde bitch with an IQ of negative sixteen and a bad nose job."

"Alex."

"Fine. _Amy_ attacked me." She relented, leaning back and tilting her head so that the ice pack fully hit her eye. "I was defending myself. And I swear to god if I have a cut near my eye from her stupid ring, I'm gonna hit her so hard it will knock the highlights outta her hair."

"What started this?"

"She punched me in the mouth, and then I have this great move where you wind your hand up in the chick's hair, cause girls like that hate having their hair fucked up, and you pull their head down and knee them in the face."

"Sounds pleasant. Why'd she feel the need to slug you?"

"I was walking down the hall, and she was bugging Fulton. He was trying to leave his locker, he was late for class. She kept tugging on his shirt, begging him to talk to her, to stop being stupid and go out with her this weekend."

"Yeah, I'd definitely punch you in that situation. Are you sure there wasn't a catalyst of some kind on your part?"

"Did I sound like I was finished? It's kind of hard to tell a story without stopping when the edge of your mouth has been ripped open."

"Please excuse me, your majesty. Continue."

"So I get a brilliant idea and step in between them and kiss Fulton."

"Then she slugged you?"

"Excuse me, are you telling this story?" Alex asked pointedly and Tom shook his head, trying to conceal a laugh. "I didn't think so. I happened to say something about her leaving because Fulton liked girls whose faces weren't constructed with plastic. And _then _she hit me."

He thought for a second. "Well, even though your actions were mean spirited, you didn't start this one." He finally said. "And if Dean Buckley sees that you should get maybe two more detentions…." He caught the look of disguist Alex shot his way. "_Tops._ But this is the second student you've harmed in less than a week."

"What is he gonna do?" Alex said. "Throw me out? Like I care. I'll be better off at some place less uptight."

"I don't think you'll get kicked out, but I'd expect your coach will have something to say about this."

Alex shrugged. "Hockey's a violent sport." She replied with no emotion. "We live for this stuff."

ZXZXZXZXZ

"I heard some interesting news in the hallway today." Portman said slyly as they walked into the room where they would be serving their second day of detention. Alex would be serving two additional sessions for the fight in the hallway, and Amy would be serving five in total starting tomorrow. Fulton was already there when they arrived, sitting in the last seat of the long, black lab tables. Detentions were served in the creepy basement of Eden Hall, with all the chemicals and weird object suspended in liquid adorning the shelves along an entire wall.

"Was it about me saving that little kid from the clutches of that angry lion at the zoo?" she said sarcastically, sitting down next to Fulton but leaving one seat in between them . He nodded to the two of them as they sat. "I told the press to keep quiet about that one."

"No, it was more along the lines of you kickin' Amy Smith's ass." Portman replied coldly, trying to conceal the fact that he was proud of his sister.

"Yeah," Alex said without interest as she pulled a book and notebook from her bag. "It was fucking sweet while it lasted but it landed me two extra days in here."

"The best part?" Portman said smugly. He caught her in her lie and couldn't wait to rub it in her face…and possibly kick the shit out of his best friend. "She slugged you after you starting making out with Fulton in the hallway."

Alex swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and looked guiltily at her brother. She was caught and she knew it. "Sh-she was bugging him." She stuttered. "That's all."

Fulton looked up and Portman shot him a look of disgust before taking his bag and moving a row behind them. "Just friends huh?" he muttered. "Fucking liar." Fulton turned around to explain but Miss Rowan entered the room and he turned around. The next hour and a half would be hell.

ZXZXZXZXZ

Portman and Alex both stalked out of the room at warped speed when Miss Rowan dismissed them. Fulton followed nervously. Both were hot heads when their tempers were tested by other people; he really didn't want to see what would happen when they were mad at each other.

"Portman, wait!" Fulton called to him, running to catch up. Maybe he could talk some sense into him before he exploded on Alex.

"Don't talk to me." Portman shot back. "Either of you."

"Oh fuck off!" Alex exclaimed angrily. Portman stopped suddenly and turned around. Alex almost ran directly into him.

"Alex, don't test me right now."

Fulton looked at Alex. "We need to tell him."

"No, we need to beat him." She said testily, glaring directly at her brother. "Repeatedly."

"Fucking liar." Portman spat back. "My own sister lies to me."

"Portman, I like your sister." Fulton spat out, trying to break the tension. "And she likes me back….and we've kinda been seeing each other."

"For how long?" He asked, not moving his teeth of his gaze.

"None of your business." Alex replied.

"Since that party." Fulton told him. "And officially since we came back from Chicago."

Portman shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Alex looked at him like she couldn't believe the words that we're coming out of his mouth. "I can't believe you didn't ask!" she shouted. "You didn't even notice I've been lying to you! Not once!"

"I'm sorry I don't got a personal detector that beeps every time someone tries to lie to me."

"You know what I mean!" Alex practically screamed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"Noticed what?" Dean replied, not able to look at his sister.

Alex shook her head and smiled with disbelief. "You don't care, Dean. That's why you don't know. You used to be able to read my thoughts….I never could keep anything from you. I kept this a secret for almost a month!"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this! You can't stand when I butt into your world! I know you didn't want me coming here! And I ignored it! I'm sick of being Dean's shadow!" she stalked off before she burst into tears.

"Dude…." Fulton tried to explain.

"Don't, dude." Portman spat back angrily. "Just don't fucking talk to me right now."

ZXZXZXZ

Practice that day was intense. Like usual, Alex and Portman were placed on opposing teams during scrimmage time. Portman used this as an excuse to take out his aggression towards his sister. If the puck was anywhere near Alex, he checked her as hard as he possibly could, grinning and laughing as he skated away. Fulton wasn't sure how long Alex would put up with this before _really_ fighting back. As mad as she was, she was still playing clean hockey.

"Cut the bullshit!" She muttered to him as she skated back to her position for a center ice face off.

"Can't handle the heat, sweetheart?" Portman taunted back, and evil grin on his face.

"Dude, just leave her alone." Fulton butted in as he skated by.

"Stay outta it." Portman shot back. "You're lucky you're not on _her_ team."

"Portman, quit the cheap shots!" Orion barked from the edges of the rink. "Save it for the game against Preston on Friday!" He blew the whistle and the scrimmage started again.

Guy handed the puck off to Alex and she looked up just in time to see her brother skating at her full force. He was too close for her to get out of the way.

_'Shit!'_ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for impact. SLAM! Her body was shoved up against the boards. She pushed back, making Portman lose his balance right before she fell. Sweeping her stick out in front, she caught him at the shins and he fell on his ass next to her.

"What the fuck!" Portman yelled at Alex as they both got to their feet.

"Watch your mouth, Portman." Orion yelled, skating over.

"Quit the cheap shots, jerk!" Alex yelled, throwing off her helmet and gloves, and pushing as hard as she could against her brother's chest.

"Oh, you wanna fight me?" Portman said mockingly.

"Yeah, I do." Alex yelled back, throwing herself at Portman full force and starting to pummel him. Haphazardly, she struck out at any part of him that she could reach; she wasn't concerned with whether or not she was causing him physical harm, she was only concerned with getting her aggression out.

"That's enough!" Orion ordered, pulling Portman's arms so that he let Alex out of a head lock. Alex stood up and skated back a few feet, shooting daggers at her brother but keeping her mouth shut. "Portman, penalty box. Alex, away bench. Now." He said sternly.

Alex and Portman both skated away and threw their sticks before sitting down. Practice continued without them. Fulton glanced over worriedly. He wasn't sure if Orion had put enough distance between the two.

Actually, he wasn't sure if there was enough space on this earth to put between Portman and Alex right now.

ZXZXZXZ

"Alex, I'd like to see you in my office before you leave the rink today." Orion said coldly before leaving the locker room.

Alex hung her head. She was pretty sure the stunt she pulled at practice was going to get her kicked off the team, or at least land her on the bench for a few days. She quickly changed and nervously made her way to Orion's office, wringing her hands to calm her nerves. In consoling she was never nervous, only angry. Now, she could feel her stomach doing flip flops. She couldn't lose hockey and her brother in one day.

She knocked and was told to come in. She sat down in a chair in front of Orion's desk and tried to read his face. There was no expression as he looked over his roster and line up for the next game. "You wanted to see me, Coach?'" she stumbled over her words.

"Yes. There's a few things we need to discuss." He replied, looking up and folding his hands. "The—"

"I want to apologize for the way I acted on the ice today." She interrupted. "I shouldn't let outside events effect my game."

Orion nodded and sat back. "Good. I'm glad you realized that. That's one of the things I wanted to discuss."

"I know it's difficult having siblings on the team, and I promise to try and leave any arguments I have with Dean on the pavement." She assured him

"Well, that's a positive attitude, but I wanted to talk about Fulton." He told her.

"Fulton?" She asked, trying to fake innocence. How did everybody know about this relationship already.

"I can't tell you two not to see each other, and you seem like the more reasonable of the two." He said pointedly. "So I will say this. Do not bring those issues into my rink. Whatever happens between the two of you stays between the two of you, and not between the two of you and the rest of the team, understand me?"

Alex nodded her confirmation. "Yes, sir."

Orion gave her a rare smile. "Good. Now, the game on Friday."

"Against Greely?" she asked.

"They're a hard hitting team, Alex." He said sternly. "It's going to be a painful game. I need you to be prepared to skate for most of the first and third periods."

"What? Me?" she asked with shock.

"Yes, you." Orion said. "I've seen you jogging around this place for hours on end so I know you have the stamina to last out there, unlike your Bash Brother counterparts. And I need to keep at least one good enforcer on the ice at all times."

"Me? And enforcer?" Alex was confused. She was much smaller than most of the guys on the team. Wouldn't that make her an easy target?

"I've seen you and Dean practicing checking in here at all hours. If you can hold your own against him, Greely will have nothing on you. Plus, they go after girls. This way, they'll have to focus attention on you or Connie. Can you be ready for Friday?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Coach." Alex said confidently. "I won't let down."

ZXZXZXZ

"What do you want?" Alex said with a yawn as she opened her door later on that evening. Fulton was standing there, toothbrush in hand.

"Can I crash in here?" he pleaded. "I'm afraid to fall asleep in the same room as Portman right now."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Wuss." She said, opening the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Fulton grinned at her and sat on the bed.

Alex yawned and stretched her hands over her head. "Had he talked to you yet?" she inquired. The last few hours had passed by extremely slowly. Dean was refusing to talk to either of them and had not so much as looked at Fulton since they returned from practice. Alex was too exhausted to think about the fight; she'd gone fore a two hour run to clear her head before showering.

"No." Fulton shook his head. "So you don't mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Nope." Alex replied, turning on her stereo and grabbing a book from her desk. The Beatles' music softly filled the room as she climbed beside Fulton.

"Is this what you do at night?" he asked, looking at her as though she had some type of plague.

Alex yawned again. "Yes. I relax and go to bed if I'm not teaching your ass history. Actually, I'm too tired to even read tonight." She put the book back down and turned off her reading light before letting her head hit the pillow. Fulton lay down next to her, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He was too strung out to sleep. Everyone now knew about them and he was nervous about the reaction. Plus, he didn't like having his best friend mad at him.

"Al?" he asked softly.

"What, Fulton?" she groaned in reply. All she wanted was sleep, glorious unconsciousness.

"You think he's ever gonna get over this?"

"He doesn't have a choice." She told him. "Now shut up or I'm gonna dump your ass."

Fulton stayed silent for a few minutes. "Alex?"

"_What_, Fulton?"

"Does this mean were, like, officially dating now?'

"Yeah, I guess it does." She yawned again. "Look, I'm wicked tired—"

"So does that mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked. He wasn't sure if Alex was into the whole let's define this relationship scene.

"Let's just say if I ever catch you doing anything with Amy Smith beside shaking hands, you'll lose one of your favorite organs."

He took that as a yes.

ZXZXZXZX


	16. Chapter 16: Time To Go

**Chapter 16: Time to Go**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**Thanks for the reviews! I 3 you guys! Also, the hockey game is written in the present tense because I found it easier to write that way.**

Rancourt's ready, it's time to take to the ice  
So tie down the jersey 'cause it could get ugly tonight  
Top corner, five hole, off the post and in  
On a quest for the cup, and we're ready to win

Go! Go! Black and gold!  
Old-time hockey, bar the door  
Clear the track it's all-out war  
Light the lamp, throw a hit  
Black and gold never quit  
The barn is full, our team's in town  
So put 'em up boys, knock 'em down  
Drop the puck, it's time to go

**--Dropkick Murphy's, "Time To Go"**

The puck's dropped. _Bam!_ Adam's knocked down as the Tiger's took control of the puck. They speed down the ice and slam a shot towards Julie. Denied. The puck's picked up by Guy, who shoots it up the ice towards Fulton. _Slam!_ Thrown into the boards and the puck's stolen away again.

_'Dammit!'_ Alex cursed herself, trying to skate towards the guy carrying the puck. He ducked around her and was checked by Dean. He passed the puck to Alex and she shot up the ice. Adam was waiting near the net. He called for the puck, and Alex sent it to him seconds before being slammed into the boards. Adam shot. Miss Puck back in Tiger's possession. Line change. She stayed, Fulton and Guy left. Goldberg and Connie entered.

Bad shot. Puck grabbed by Goldberg. Hit from behind. Loose puck. Connie grabs it and skates up the ice. Knocked down by one of Greely's players. Puck knocked loose again. Alex skated to retrieve it, but the Tigers' defenseman was already there. She slammed him up against the boards and was successful at keeping him pinnedd. Adam let her know he was near and open. She kicked the puck out to him. Shot. SCORE. 1-0. Line change. Portman and Adam leave. Fulton and Luis enter.

Face off. Blake's puck. They shoot it down the ice to an awaiting player. Duck past Goldberg. Hit by Fulton. Loose puck. Luis skated down and grabbed it. Passed to Alex. Alex to Connie. Connie shoots, misses. Checked into the boards. Line change. Alex finally got to sit and rest. Portman and Russ enter.

Fulton grabs the puck from a Greely player. Portman takes out a defender. Pass to Portman. To Russ. Knuckle puck. 2-0. Greely takes the face-off. Straight shot on Julie. Over her head. 2-1.

Second period. Tied up. Alex gets backed into a corner by a Greely defensemen. SLAM! Into the boards. She kicks the puck out at Portman clips the guy who's one top of her and knocks him to the ground.

"Stay the fuck off my sister!" he grunts, as he pins down the Greely defenseman. Alex grabs the puck and shoots it to Charlie at half ice. Triple deke. No good. Penalty on Greely. 5-4 power play.

Alex slams the player going after Connie into the boards. Connie passes to Fulton. Fulton to Portman. Puck stolen away. Skate back on defense. Ready for the onslaught of two huge Greely players. Portman skates back between Alex and Fulton. They block the Greely players. Alex shoots the puck to Dwyane. Dwyane to Charlie. Charlie back to Dwyane. Alex speeds up, grabs the puck as she passes Dwyane. Takes a shot. Miss. Line change.

Third period. Stilled tied. 3 on 4 power play, Greely. Fulton and Averman in the penalty box. Connie, Alex, and Charlie on the ice. Alex shoots the puck up to Charlie seconds before she's slammed into the boards for the hundredth time. The jerk grins as Alex feel a sharp pain spread throughout her leg. Fulton gets out of the penalty box. Hits the guys who hit Alex and knocks the puck loose. One minute left left. Averman gets benched and is replace by Portman. Connie's trapped in the corner again by two players twice her size. Alex comes to her rescue and takes the puck. Tripped by a Greely player and loses the puck. Shot on Julie. Blocked. Back to the ice. Connie sits. Adam comes in. Charlie grabs the puck and skates hard up the ice followed closely by Adam and Portman. The puck's knocked loose and Charlie and Adam are knocked down. Portman grabs the puck and passes off to Alex. Fulton skates hard to the front of the net. Gets the pass. Shoots. Scores! 3-2 Ducks.

Ten seconds. Face-off. Duck puck. Charlie's knocked down and loses the puck. Alex skates hard towards the approaching Tigers' player. Knocks him into the boards. Portman and Fulton follow, pinning him and blinding him to what was happening on the ice. The puck's stuck. Feet fight to kick it loose. Buzzer. Game.

Battered, but not beaten, the Ducks leave the ice amid the cheers of people who once hated them.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

"Thank fucking god Orion cancelled practice tomorrow. " Alex groaned as she rubbed IcyHot onto her shoulders. "Every time I move, I ache."

"Yeah, you took a beating." Fulton agreed, standing behind her and resting his head on her shoulders. "It takes getting used to it."

"Fulton! Fulton!' She hissed, screwing up her face in pain. "Shoulders! Bruises! Pain!"

"Sorry." Fulton apologized.

"It's ok…." Alex said, hobbling over to her bed. She'd never left a game so battered and bruised in the ten years she'd been playing. Besides her shoulders aching from continually getting checked, her legs burned from constant skating. Orion hadn't been joking when he said Alex would be skating most of the game. The only thing she wanted to do right now was throw on some relaxing music and nap for the rest of the evening.

Fulton had other plans. The mellow music coming over her speakers was replaced by the not currently appreciated hardcore sounds of Husker Du. "Dude, I didn't know you liked Husker Du!" He exclaimed, turning up the volume and tapping along to the beat on her desk. "Totally revolutionized the punk—hardcore scene!"

Alex sighed and turned over, attempting not to scream. Since she and Fulton got into the fight with Portman, he had been staying in her room. And spending nearly every waking moment with her for the past three days. Fulton was driving her crazy, but she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. When she wanted to sleep, he wanted talk. When she wanted to study, he wanted to make out. When he finally fell asleep, he started snoring or stealing all of the blankets from her. Alex had signed on for dates and the occasional make out session….not for co-inhabitation. She needed her space.

"Are you gonna sleep in your own room tonight?" She asked nonchalantly, trying not to tell him that if he didn't sleep in his own room tonight, he was going to be murdered in his sleep.

Fulton continued drumming on the desk. "Huh?" he replied, giving her a look of confusion. He obviously as unable to hear her over the music.

Frustrated, Alex sat up and turned down the speaker volume. "I said, 'are you gonna sleep in your own room tonight?'" she repeated with irritation.

"I wasn't plannin' on it…." Fulton traveled off and looked down. "Don't worry I'm not gonna be here for most of the night.'

Alex tried to hide her smile of relief. Several Fulton-free hours would be a welcome gift. "Where are you going?'

He looked away. "Umm…my mom's gonna come pick me up." He said nervously. "Ya know, that whole 'family' deal."

"Yeah." Alex replied, not so convinced he was telling the truth. However, she was so emotionally and physically exhausted that she let it go. She lay back down and closed her eyes….if she concentrated hard enough, she could drown out the music and possibly get a short nap. Fulton turned her music back on and lay next to her.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her ear, nestling his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not your fault." Alex assured him. "I'm just really tired…..and not used to sharing my life with someone else. It'll be fine after I get a nap." She laughed.

"I know you hate fighting with him." He said softly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"How would you know that?"

"I can tell….look, I don't like fightin' with the dude either, but it kills you."

Alex rolled over and looked at him. "I'll fix this." She said firmly, looking him directly in the eye. "I _promise._ You'll come back home and we'll all be drinking tea with our pinky fingers sticking out under a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end." She said sarcastically as she turned back over. Fulton rubbed her shoulders gently until she fell asleep and then quietly slinked out of the room.

He really hated lying to her.

ZXZXZXZXZ

"Go away, dude." Was the answer that greeted Alex when she knocked on her brother's door a few hours later. She knocked again, this time with more urgency. "What! I—oh, it's you."

"You _need _to start talking to him again!" Alex said with exasperation, brushing by her brother and falling onto his bed.

"You're the one dating him. You deal, dude." Portman replied, sitting back down in front of his computer screen. Alex eyed it suspiciously.

"Yeah, well I didn't sign up for this whole let's move in together after a month thing. He's afraid you're gonna choke him out in h is sleep or something." She said, walking over to peer at the computer screen over Dean's shoulder. "And flirting with your best friends ex is a sure fire way to start a royal rumble."

Portman glared at her and turned off the computer screen. "Maybe I want a royal rumble. Maybe I need a good punching bag."

"Hmmm….give me advance notice. I could make a killing selling tickets and taking bets. 'Bash Brother's Bodacious Brawl'" She said the lat few words with her hand placed out in front of her, as though she were looking at a banner announcing the event. "I could be a millionaire."

"Hilarious." Portman said rolling his eyes at her. "Can you just get the fuck outta my room?'

"Can you stop being a pussy and admit that you've been a total asshole?" she retorted.

"Why should I?"

"Because I've been putting up with your antics for years."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked. "Get the fuck off my bed." Alex complied before getting dive bombed by her brother. Portman picked up a magazine and aimlessly flipped through it.

Alex sat down in his computer chair, the back of the chair resting on the desk and her feet on his bed. "I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you." She said softly, looking down at her folded hands.

Portman looked up from his magazine. "Like what?" he asked with confusion.

"Broken. Screwed up. A ticking time bomb."

Portman turned back to his magazine. "That was totally your own fault."

"Really?" Alex scoffed, a bemused smile on her face. "You ever wonder why I ended up with that crowd?"

Portman looked away uneasily. He had been avoiding this question since this fall. The answer was something he was sure he wouldn't like. Something that would make him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't reply, but he knew that Alex was going to give him an answer anyway.

"You."

"Dude, I wasn't ever there." He defended himself in the only way he could. Alex smiled again and looked down.

"Ya know, growing up I had very few friends." Alex sad sadly. "But that was ok, because I had you. It didn't affect me…..then all of the sudden you were gone." She sat forward and played with the comforter on Portman's bed.

"It had to happen sometime, Al." Portman said softly, sitting up and looking at Alex.

"Dean, you made a lotta enemies in Chicago." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "And I suffered for it."

"C'mon…." he laughed, shaking her shoulder. Alex sniffed.

"You dated some of my best friends…they all hated you, and then hated me for sticking up for you. You dated girls I didn't even know, and they all hated me, as did anyone they hung out with. You beat up kids in grammar school. They hated me. You stole guys' girlfriends. They hated me too. So, when I went out looking for new friends….there weren't many left."

"Alex…" he tried to explain, but Alex put her hand up to stop him. She wiped away her tears and looked at him, trying her best to control the new onslaught of saline forming near her lashes.

"I don't blame you anymore." She said slowly. "But I'm asking you just to think about that and to be happy for me."

They sat quietly for a few moments, each looking at each other. Alex was waiting for an apology that her brother would never give to her. "I'll talk to you later...thanks for sticking up for me on the ice today." She gave him a small smile and got up to leave. "Just think about." She reminded him before disappearing.

Portman lay back down, trying to empty his mind and forgot about Alex's words. All he needed was a power nap. A power nap and a party. With lots of booze and weed and this whole week would just disappear. But every time he closed his eyes, he felt this overwhelming wave of guilt beating away at him. He needed to apologize to Alex.

"Hey." He said, opening the dorm door that Alex had left half open. "Wanna go grab a burger?"

Alex smiled. "Sure." She replied, grabbing a hoodie and following Dean out the door. "Is this your way of apologizing."

Portman stopped and looked at her. "Let's just say I really _am_ happy for you." He slung his arm around Alex's shoulder and she grinned up at him. Portman returned the smile. "Don't think this means you get a key to my room or anything." He joked.

Being a twin was a funny thing.

ZXZXZ

"Hey, sis." Fulton said with a smile. The smile was forced. His stomach was doing flip flops. This was too much, way too much. The bright lights. The sickening smell. The white uniforms. The pages over the intercoms. The people in wheelchairs. The monitors and dripping IVs. His only sister looking like a shriveled version of her former self as she lay in the hospital bed in front of him.

"Fulton." Her face lit up when she saw him. He smiled back and sat next to the bed. His stepfather, Nick was already in the room. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi Katie, darling." She replied, taking off her coat and scarf. "It's freezing out there."

Katie looked longingly out the window. "I wish I could go out there."

Fulton laughed. "Why, so I could kick your ass in a snowball fight?" he joked and Katie laughed.

"You wish, little bro." she said with a smile. "You forgot who showed you how to make a snowball?"

"No." Fulton looked down at his hands, a small smile still on his face.

Katie studied him carefully. "What's up?" she asked and Fulton shook his head. Nick caught this and touched his wife's arm.

"Marie, why don't we go grab a coffee and give these two time to talk?"

"But—" their mother protested, but Nick pulled her out of the room.

Fulton looked after them. "She driving you completely nuts yet?"

Katie rolled her eyes and adjusted her blankets. "Yeah… I feel like I'm two years old again…so where have you been, prodigal son?"

Fulton looked down. He really didn't want to lie to Katie, but he also couldn't bear to tell her that every time he left this place he felt like throwing up. "Ummm….hockey, ya know. And I've been gettin' help with some subjects in school."

"Fulton, don't flunk out." Katie warned him. "You lose me, you can't afford to lose the Ducks."

"Don't talk like that!" he spat at her angrily, getting up and looking out the window. "This is why I don't visit much."

Katie was quiet for a few minutes; Fulton hated the constant rhythmic beating of whatever machine she was hooked too. "Look, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I can't always be happy about this."

Fulton sat back down. "I know." He replied.

"How's Portman?"

Fulton laughed a little. "Not talking to me." He told her.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm kinda datin' his twin sister and he just found out." He said sheepishly, looking up at her with an embarrassed grin.

"Oooh, you better have brought a picture!" Katie squealed. Fulton nodded and pulled out the picture from the semi. "She's gorgeous.' Katie said, tracing her fingers over the picture. "Look at how green those eyes are! Aren't you lucky?"

"She's amazing." Fulton agreed.

"But is she worth losing your best friend?"

Fulton thought for a few seconds. "I hope so."

"He'll come around." Katie assured him with a wave of her hand. "Now tell me more about this girl? What's her name? …." The conversation continued like this for a few more hours, Katie asking questions about Alex, school, the Ducks, his hockey games. Their parents returned a few hours later and Fulton had to leave if he was going to make it back to school before curfew. He said his goodbyes and grabbed his coat. As much as he loved his sister, he was relieved to get out of this hospital. There was too much bad news and dispair in the air. That's what hospitals smelled like: despair.

"Fulton, honey…Katie should be home by your birthday." His mom told him. "Tom will come pick you up and we can have a nice dinner at home."

"Sounds good." He said nodding his head. "Bye, sis." He waved and ducked out.

"Fulton?"

"What?" he said, sticking his head back in the room.

"Bring that girl of yours." She said with a wink. "I wanna know if she's good enough for my little brother."

"I will." He promised.

But as he got in the elevator, he wasn't sure if that was a promise he could keep.

ZXZXZXZ


	17. Chapter 17: Adolescent Gossip

**Chapter 17: Adolescent Gossip**

**Sorry about the delay, writer's block! And again, thanks for the reviews! You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

no need for adolescent gossip  
fact is that you need to grow up  
don't concern yourself with my life  
because I could care less what you do

--**The Unseen, "Waste of Time"**

"What the fuck!" Alex exclaimed when she opened her door at 5 am the next morning. Fulton was sleeping against the door and fell when she opened it. "Fulton why the hell are you sleeping there?"

"Why the hell are you up this early?" he asked with a yawn, still sprawled out on his back on the floor. Alex reached out to help him up.

"Running." She said flatly. "I usually run every morning before class."

He shook his head. "You're insane." He said with a laugh, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Why'd you lock the door last night?"

Alex looked down and bit the inside of her cheek. "I thought you'd go to your room if I did…." She replied, not looking him in the eye. "I talked to Portman last night and we're good now. Or at least better. He no longer wants to murder you."

The statement wasn't a total lie. That was the basic motive for locking the door. The ulterior motives were a quiet night alone and her bed to herself. For the first time in three days, Alex had been able to just relax, light some candles, drink some tea, read a book and fall asleep in peace.

"I honestly thought you'd have enough sense to sleep in your own room…." She trailed off, feeling incredibly guilty. "Here, just sleep in my bed til class, ok?"

"Alright." He yawned, practically collapsing on Alex's bed. Alex was pretty sure that she could hear his soft snores as she closed the door behind her.

Running. Her release. Her cure-all. Currently, her guilt eraser and mind clearer. And lately, her way of thinking up what to write in that pathetic journal Tom made her keep. At least it was better then that stupid "happy place technique." She'd write it all down tonight….when, if things went as planned, she'd have a few ours to herself again.

ZXZXZXZXZ

Sometimes, Portman really despised Tuesday lunches. Tuesdays were the only day he had lunch by himself…with just Julie and Connie. Sure, at first it'd seemed like a pretty sweet deal, him and two girls. But he soon realized that girls like to talk. Non-stop. About nothing. Usually, he attempted to zone out on these conversations and only pay attention to the food in front of him. Today, he'd brought his headphones with him in an attempt to drown them out

"….wasn't she _just_ saying last Monday there was nothing between the two of them?" He overheard Connie say to Julie as the track he was listening to ended. His ears perked up and he turned down the volume. He figured they were discussing the current Alex-Fulton situation.

"Yeah, well Alex doesn't seem to focus on the truth very much."

"Dude, that's my sister and I'm right here."

"Oh, don't pretend like you're all happy about this relationship." Julie shot back. "That fight between you and Alex at practice didn't just randomly happen. And Fulton being exiled from your room for three days wasn't either."

"Dude, you weren't—"

"You were just acting like a baby." Connie commented. "You felt insecure and like them dating will change the relationship you have with both of them."

"Don't tell me what I think."

"Personally," Julie interrupted. "I think you should just suck it up—"

"I did."

"—because we all know it's not gonna last. Someone even suggested taking bets on it."

Portman narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously. Connie looked away nervously, as though she were looking for some excuse to excuse herself from the table.

Julie rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Portman." She replied. "It's not like we haven't heard the rumors about her. Fulton's just the current flavor of the month."

Fuming, Portman pushed his chair out and stood up. He pointed at Julie. "Don't act like you know all about my sister. She's _my _fucking sister. " he said angrily. Julie and Connie booth looked taken aback. "You two are just bitter bitches."

"Excuse me?" Connie asked with astonishment. "Don't you dare talk to us like that!"

"You're pissed off because Guy finally stopped puttin' up with your yes we are no were not bullshit, and you-" he pointed to Julie again. "Are mad because Scooter rather have the respect of his buddies then be with you." Julie and Connie stared at him, their mouth hanging open. "So keep your mouths fuckin' shut about my sister and don't be upset that she actually has something you two are desperate for."

He pushed his chair in with more force then necessary, and left the table. Heads turned as he walked by, and he stared them all down. Apparently, their little argument had caused a decent scene. He wasn't really concerned about Connie and Julie; he was more worried about the repercussions if Alex found out what people were saying about her.

ZXZXZXZX

"Thanks for coming with me." Alex thanked Sarah as they entered the coffee house. Connie, Julie, and Linda decided that coffee last week was so much fun, that they should do it every week. Alex didn't want to go alone and asked Sarah to accompany her. Plus, she could always use Sarah as an excuse to leave. They came up with a system where Alex would open her cell phone to look at the time and Sarah would comment about needing to get to her gymnastic practice on time.

"No problem… the Ducks seem cool enough." She replied. "I could use some more friends." They grabbed their drinks and reluctantly headed over to the table.

"So," Connie gave Alex a knowing smile as she folded her hands. "Are you still gonna say there's nothing between you and Fulton now?"

Alex gulped down the tea that was in her mouth. "I don't kiss and tell." She replied coolly. Like Orion warned her, nothing that went on between her and Fulton was anyone else's business.

"If this is about what Portman overheard us saying," Julie started. "I just want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have said it."

Alex's brow crinkled. "Wait…what?" she asked with confusion. She'd only see her brother for a few minutes today and he failed to mention an argument between him and Julie.

"Nothing." Julie covered. "Don't worry about it, it's not big deal."

Alex shot her a glare. "You can't do that." She claimed. "You can't say you said things about me and then not tell me what you said." Sarah glanced at her friend nervously.

"Hey, um Alex, what time is it?" she asked, attempting to side track her friend's anger. Alex continued glaring at Julie, who shift uncomfortably and looked away. The silence was practically suffocating.

"Look, Alex. Don't overreact." Connie bravely started. "But we were just discussing how a week ago you guys were friends and then you were making out in the halls, and Portman butted in, and Julie said that he was overreacting by not talking to the two of you…." She trailed off, not wanting to say the last few words.

"Go on." Alex insisted, not moving her gaze from Julie.

"Alex, let's just leave." Sarah tried to coax Alex into letting this one go. She seemed to have a penchant for dramatic antics, especially if she felt threatened. "Let's just go."

"What else Connie?" Alex pressed, ignoring Sarah's pleas. "I don't see how that would piss me off."

Julie finally broken the silence and spit out the truth. "I said a few people had been _jokingly_ making bets on how long the two of you would last…." She said quickly, not looking at Alex. "Cause we'd all heard stuff about Chicago…" Julie trailed off and hesitantly looked at Alex to read her reaction.

Alex pressed her lips together firmly and balled her fists. She was _not_ going to overreacted about this. There would be no fist throwing….but she couldn't hold back from slugging a couple harsh words in Julie and Connie's direction. "Fuck the two of you." She said, almost sanely as she got up. The calmness Alex was exhibiting scared Julie and Connie more then her anger would have. "I thought you were supposed to be my friends."

She slammed her chair down and stalked out of the coffee house, not bothering to look if Sarah was following her until the door to the shop closed with a loud slam behind her. Alex glanced back in the front window as she passed to see Sarah scurry out, one of the people at the counter looking at her oddly with a coffee pot posed to pour. At the table in the back Julie looked very green, Connie looked very pale, and Linda was red with embarrassment.

Alex was glad she'd caused a scene. Maybe it would mean this stupid coffee and gossip sessions would end….or at least she wouldn't be invited back for another one.

ZXZXZXZXZX

"Wow. We're off to an awesome start." Alex said, collapsing next to Fulton on his bed. "Dean stops talking to us, and now our friends are taking bets as to how long we'll stayed together." She shook her head and hung it in her hands.

"Do ya really care what they say?" Fulton asked, rubbing her back.

Alex didn't look up. "_No_." She relented, her words muffled by her hands. "But I feel like, the put a curse or something on this before it even really started. Connie and Julie are _lucky_ we didn't have practice today." She smoldered.

"Dude, you're thinking too much into this." He laughed.

Alex shot him a nasty look. "You don't get it, Fulton." She said, turning to him and tucking one of her legs under herself. She grabbed one of Fulton's hands. "For the first time in…ever, I'm serious about this. At first it was just fun, but I really like you Fulton. You just feel….right."

Fulton stayed quiet for a moment, and Alex felt as though she'd said too much too fast. "Al, I really like you too. If I didn't I wouldn't have risked losing your brother—"

"Me either."

"It'll be fine, dude. Just chill." He soothed her. "You wanna chill out in here tonight? Watch a movie or something?"

"I dunno…."

"C'mon." Fulton pleaded. "Portman's on a date, it'll be nice and quiet in here. We can take the bus down to grab a movie. Think about it. You. Me. A movie….I'll even throw in a pint of Ben and Jerry's and some popcorn."

"Well…"

"And we can even leave the door open for the first time." He joked, giving her a rare full-on smile. "Or maybe it'd be more convenient if it was closed…." He trailed off and kissed her.ae

Alex knew he was trying his hardest to be really nice and to cheer her up, so she relented. The only condition was she was paying for half of the stuff they bought. Fulton protested, but gave in. They both knew he didn't have the money.

ZX

"I can't believe you've never seen this movie." Alex comment, putting the cover back on her chocolate cookie dough ice cream. She opened up the window and put it on the sill to keep it cold, praying that it would be small enough to let her shut the window again. It was the first week of February and it was still freezing. "It's like, an indie cult classic." They were watching _Empire Records_, a movie which Alex knew by heart and Fulton had never once seen.

"I'm sorry I'm not as educated as you." He teased, grabbing her waist and pulling her back onto the bed. Alex laughed as she reached down and pushed his shaggy black hair out of his face. He looked so adorable, his hair all in his face and his puppy dog expression. Alex knew she'd picked the right guy this time. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips on his, running one of her hands through his hair. Fulton eagerly returned the gesture, rolling Alex over so her side was on the bed.

Alex wasn't sure how long they were going at it before Fulton's hands started creeping from under her shirt to her belt buckle. He hesitated before feeling her up through her jeans. Alex tensed slightly, but let it slide, giving in and letting her hands wander his body. Fulton took this as a sign of equal interest and started to fool around with Alex's belt buckle, attempting to take her belt off blindly. He got it loose enough and slipped on hand into her jeans as the other attempted to unzip them.

Alex pushed him away and sat up. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily, fixing her clothes and snapping her bra back on.

Fulton blushed with embarrassment. "I just thought since you were…I mean, um…." He couldn't exactly phrase this without sounding like a totally jerk.

"Fulton, I'm _not _having sex with you." Alex said flatly. "I'm not _that _easy." She got up and sat on Portman's bed.

"Oh, but you'll screw all those other guys in Chicago." He said, heatedly as he crossed his arms.

Alex set her jaw and chose her words carefully before replying. "You seem to know so much about that." She said irritably. "Do you want know how drugged up I was during those four months?"

Fulton looked away.

"I didn't think so." Alex said shaking her head. "Is that what you want, Fulton? Me to have sex with you and then run because I'm afraid? Or not remember it?"

His expression softened slightly and he shook his head. "No. I don't want to it be like that."

Alex walked back over and sat next to him, turning his head to face her. "Neither do I." she said softly. "I want to take things slow. I want you to be special." She told him truthfully. " C'mon let's rewind the movie and watch."

ZXZ

"It's open dude." Fulton said loud enough for whoever was at to hear, but hopefully not loud enough to wake Alex, who was currently sleeping on Fulton's chest, one hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Fulton, is Alex here?" Connie asked pleasantly, trying hard to keep a semi-smile on her face.

Fulton nodded down. "She's sleeping."

"Oh…"

"We came to apologize." Julie said. "To both of you."

"Well, that's fine by me." Fulton replied. "But you have to apologize to Alex yourself. I'm not her delivery boy, I'm her boyfriend.'

Connie and Julie both looked down, knowing that Fulton took a jab at them. "Look, we're sorry. You guys are our friends." Julie offered.

"And we had no reason to say that you and Alex wouldn't stay together." Connie finished. Fulton nodded.

"Apology accepted." Alex mummered, not opening her eyes. "But I don't need it."

"What?" Connie and Julie both said, wide-eyed. They didn't think Alex was awake so her interjection came as a surprise.

Alex's eyes remained closed and her body was motionless. If they weren't sure that she was talking, she could have passed for dead. "Look, just because I'm not as pretty as you Connie," she mumbled. "Or as perfect and pure as you, Julie, doesn't mean that I'm less deserving of finding someone that makes me happy and hanging on to them. That's it. Could you please leave? I've had a long day."

Connie and Julie stood there awkwardly for a few moments, looking at Fulton for some type of explanation. He shrugged his shoulders. "You heard her." The nodded and quietly left the room.

"Well, dude, I think you embarrassed them pretty good." He said to Alex.

Alex sat up to stretch and repositioned herself so she could finish watching the movie. "Good now they know how I felt at the coffee house." She replied, snuggling down so her body was in Fulton's arm and her head was on his shoulder.

He gently stroked her hair. "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you're prettier then Connie." He told her. "And just as perfect as Julie, even not better."

Alex smiled. "Thanks Fulton."

ZXZXZXZ


	18. Chapter 18: Every Thug Needs a Lady

**Chapter 18: Every Thug Needs a Lady**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

You know it starts here, outside waiting in the cold  
Kiss me once in the snow, I swear it never gets old  
But I will promise you I can make it warmer next year  
You know I came here when I needed your soft voice  
I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer   
Now I stay here, and everyday I get one

**-Alkaline Trio, "Every Thug Needs a Lady"**

**ALEX'S JOURNAL**

_This past week has been utter insanity. I feel like I'm some kind of Alex-bouncy ball, constantly ricocheting betweens highs and lows. I suppose everything has turned out for the best; at least Dean's not mad anymore. But Connie and Julie's gossip got me second guessing myself again._

_I don't think what went on in Chicago could ever be construed as "love", but I promised myself I would never fall into this fantasy of falling in love and riding off into the sunset happily ever after. Because that whole concept is unrealistic….if Chicago didn't prove that to me, my parents sure as hell did._

_Maybe that's what started the whole don't get attached to one guy spree I went on during my worst binges last spring. I couldn't stay tied down, I couldn't commit….I'm still not even sure if I can. But, I've decided not to listen to my head and listen to my heart instead, which maybe the scariest choice I've ever made. I feel like I'm running blind into this whole thing. And Fulton's an amazing guy and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him. I'm sick and tired of hurting people. Maybe that's part of this whole "Alex has issues committing emotionally to any new people that enter her life' diagnosis I keep hearing about._

_I had this thought once, where I wished humans were like black widow spiders. You know, the spiders were the females are homicidal maniacs that mate and then promptly kill the male. Yeah, I know it's semi-sadistic but maybe these spiders know what they're doing. I always thought that would be me….well, with out the actual killing, but more so the continual moving on. There's no attachment, no emotions, no feeling. No one gets hurt, well emotionally anyways. I think emotional injury is far more painful then most physical pain. Sure, I may break an arm but it'll heal pretty quick. Somebody screws up your head enough? It can fuck you up for the rest of your life. _

_You gotta wonder if the male spider knows what he's getting into. I sure hope Fulton does._

ZXZXZ

The alarm between Fulton's and Portman's beds went off with a shrill beep and both boys groaned. Sleepily, Alex opened her eyes, rolled over, and felt around for the alarm clock. After a few moments of fumbling around with it, she finally found the right button and the beeping stopped. Dean's snores continued from the other side of the room as she rolled back over and nuzzled next to Fulton. She curled one arm around his head and played with his hair.

"It snowed." She breathed in his ear sleepily, the words slurring together ever so slightly.

He yawned and stretched his hands over his head. "Al, the window's shut."

He was right, the room was bitch black even though the sun was on the horizon, if not already up in the sky. But Alex knew that there was snow out there….new snow, not the crunched down, dirty snow that everyone trampled on as they walked to and from classes and buses. This was fresh snow, pure, white, and never been touched. "I just know it did."

"Whatever." He yawned again. "I don't wanna get up."

"Dude, you need to take a shower, like hardcore." Alex said with a grin. "You stink."

"Will you two shut up?" Portman groaned, throwing a pillow at them. "I got ten minutes more to sleep."

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes before throwing the pillow back at him.

"Dude! What the fuck!"

She sat up and stretched her arms over her head as Fulton got up and grabbed his shower stuff. "Stop being a lazy ass. I'm up at five to run every morning." She shot back as Fulton kissed her forehead.

"Not all of us naturally produce crack in their body." Portman yawned, throwing his covers off and sitting on the edge of his bed. He hung his head in his hands as he woke up. "You got a room…why don't you stay there?"

"Why do you constantly replace any form of the word 'have' with the word 'got'?" Alex asked him, dripping with sarcasm.

"Cuz I know it annoys the fuck outta ya."

Alex raised her eyebrows and grinned. "My point exactly. You _love_ it."

Portman grunted his reply as he grabbed his toothbrush and reached for the door knob just as the door flew open. Still half-asleep, he gawked at Fulton, who had burst through the door grinning from ear to ear.

"Dude! _Snow day!"_

ZXZXZXZ

"Nice hat." Fulton joked, referring to the black, red, and white argyle beanie currently adorning Alex's head.

"I'll remember that," she retorted, "when you're begging for mercy cuz I'm pummeling your ass with snowballs."

"Just try it." Fulton narrowed is eyes. "I'm a snowball fight master."

"Ok, Fulton the snowball master, get on our own side." She laughed, picking up some snow and packing it into a perfect snowball. Fulton glared as he retreated, still attempting to intimidate her. Alex laughed and shook her head.

The Ducks decided to honor the snow day by turning the snowy lawn in front of their dorm into a tricked out snowball fight field, complete with walls and ditches to hide behind and in. To make it more competitive they'd added a flag and created capture the flag snowball.

"Alright, ready?" Charlie shouted as all the Ducks lined up along the dividing line. Clutching on to as many snowballs as each could hold in one hand, they nodded simultaneously. "FIGHT!"

Snowballs started flying in all directions. Alex was pelted by a weak snowball thrown by Russ. It disintegrated as he threw it and barely stung. She immediately chuck two full force, sending one flying at Fulton's leg and another at Dwayne's chest. One flew by Fulton but she managed to hit Dwayne right on target.

After a few minutes, Alex retreated behind one of the walls and started mass producing snowballs for her teammates. She was producing them faster then Charlie, Ken, Connie, Portman, and Averman could throw them. She was just about to rejoin the fight when she saw Adam break through towards the flag. She dropped the snowballs in her hands and prepared to

"Banksie!" she called out as she stood up and Adam instinctively turned to look. She nailed him in the face with a snowball and he retreated back to the otherside. Chuckling to herself, she squatted back down to pick up the missiles she dropped when she was pinned down from behind.

"What the fuck?" she said with confusion, rolling back over and looking Fulton on in the face. He was grinning.

"Told ya I'd get ya." He laughed, leaning down and kissing her. Alex settled her hand on the back of his neck and kissed back.

"Hey, no making out." Charlie joked. "This is a war." Alex gave him the finger and he laughed as he retreated with a fresh stock of snowballs.

She pushed Fulton away. "He's right." She said. "This is a war, and I think this would be considered fraternizing with the enemy."

"You like to live lives dangerously."

"This could get me hung."

Fulton grinned again. "It's totally worth it."

Alex smiled back. "Fulton?"

"What?"

Alex replied by shoving a snowball in his face. She took the moments he was in shock to get to her feet and run a semi safe distance away with a decent stock of ammo.

"You're totally dead." Fulton laughed, wiping the snow from his eyes. He threw a snowball at Alex and she just barely jumped out of the way with a loud shriek. "C'mere……" Fulton chased after Alex as she ran, chucking snowballs at him in their own little world

The game raged on without them.

ZXZXZX

"Hey, Dad." Alex said, peeling off her wet sock and putting on a fresh pair.

"Hi, Sport." He replied. "You sound out of breath."

"Snowball fight. We had a snow day."

"I see….maybe that's why I haven't gotten a phone call from the school lately telling me you earned another detention."

Alex blushed with embarrassment, even though no one was looking at her. She knew her father was disappointed in her, and that was the last thing she wanted. She always felt incredibly guilty. "Dad, I'm sorry I just…I don't know. Three of them were based on nothing, and the other two weren't my fault and, well I get hot headed sometimes."

"Uh huh. Anything else you want to tell me about that second issue?" he pried.

"Umm…" Alex stalled. She didn't want to have this conversation. She didn't like to admit when she was wrong, or when she was lying. "I'm kinda sorta maybe dating Fulton." She finally confessed.

"Kinda sorta maybe?"

"Ok, well fine. We _are_ a couple."

"Uh huh and how long has this been going on?"

"Since a week before we visited Chicago." Ale squinted her eyes shut in preparation of her dad's reaction.

"Told you that you were easy to read." He laughed. "How's Dean taking this?"

"Well, fine….now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, after we tried to murder each other at practice, he didn't talk to either of us for three days."

"Hmmm….he'll get over it." He promised. "Are you guys coming back here for spring break?"

"I think so, " Alex said, sitting down at her computer desk and looking at the IMs she'd missed while she was outside. Jay's screenname was flashing.

_Sayheyjay4:_ _hey al…when are you coming home? I really miss you…._

Her eyes clouded over slightly and she stared at the computer screen. "I gotta talk to Bean, but I'm sure as hell not staying with Mother." She said, with specific emphasize. Someone knocked on the door and shesnapped out of her trance.

"Alex, you gotta at least try to get along with he—"

"Dad, I gotta go." She interrupted. This was not the topic she felt like discussing currently. "Someone's at the door."

"Alright, we'll talk about this later. Bye, Sport."

"Bye." She replied hurriedly, heaving a sigh of relief as she shut the phone. Heavy discussion number one successfully avoided. Snow days were not days for serious things. She opened up her door.

"What's up?" she asked Fulton, who was standing outside her door looking paler then usual, if that was at all possible.

He walked by her and into the room, looking straight ahead and Alex shrugged before closing the door. "Alex, I gotta ask you a favor, it's important." He said quickly and Alex could tell he was nervous. Her heart sank as she sat on her bed.

'_There goes my non-serious day.'_ She thought, but instead faked a grin and said, "Shoot."

"Ok, he began as he started pacing the room. He still wasn't looking at her, but concentrating extremely hard on what he was attempting to day. "My birthday's this week—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex interjected disappointedly. "When!"

"Saturday."

"Fulton!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Just let me finish this."

"Alright." Alex relented, seeing how worked up he was. Now she had to think up something for his birthday.

"I'm going home to have dinner with my mom, and step-dad, and sister and they invited you but if you don't want to go it's totally ok I don't what to push you into this but if you want you go that'd be great but I won't get mad if you don't." he said in one breath and sentence.

"Wow, if you don't learn to breathe while you talk you're gonna die of oxygen deprivation before you even hit sixteen." She grinned.

"Does that mean you're not gonna go?" he asked, finally giving up the pacing and standing still.

"Fulton," Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll go. It's you're birthday…I want to be with you. Plus, I'd like to meet your family. So, as long as you want me there, I'm there." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Fulton gave her a smile of relief. "Cool dude."

"Now, I gotta go to town and get your birthday present." She said, shooing him out of the room and grabbing her coat off a hook in the closet. Luckily, it dried out quickly after the snowball war. "Three day notice and I'm supposed to get you a decent gift."

ZXZXZX


	19. Chapter 19: Sic Transit Gloria

**Chapter 19: ****"Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades"**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Keep the noise low, she doesn't wanna blow it  
Shaking head to toe while your left hand does "show me around"  
Quickens your heartbeat  
It beats me straight into the ground  
You don't recover from a night like this  
A victim still lying in bed completely motionless  
A hand moves in the dark to her zipper  
Hear a boy bracing tight against the sheets barely whisper,  
"this is so messed up"

**--Brand New, "Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades"  
**

"HAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alex screamed, jumping on Fulton's bed. She'd planned on letting him sleep in, since it was his birthday and there was no practice, but at noon her stomach started to growl.

Fulton groaned and yawned, looking at Alex briefly before passing back out. Alex shook her head and jumped on top of him. Pressing her body tightly against his, she leaned in and cupped his face, kissing him deeply. His hand found her waist as he kissed her back, his eyes still closed. Alex pulled away, hoping her antics had succeeded in waking him up.

"Mmm…I think that was totally the best birthday wake up, ever." He grinned and pulled her down for another kiss.

"I was supposed to take you to brunch." Alex said, her words broken up by his lips on hers. "But it's lunch time. I'm sure we can find an IHOP though, if you're really jonesin' for some pancakes."

"Pancakes are my favorite, dude!" He exclaimed awkwardly, trying to turn away from Alex. He didn't want her knowing that he was turned on….especially since they had just been discussing pancakes.

Alex grinned at him and pinned him down so he couldn't move. "Good thing Dean stayed out last night." She said seductively, moving her lips from his lips to his neck. Her hands played with his stomach as she kissed her way down to his chest…his belly button…..

ZX

"Wow." Fulton breathed. "Just wow."

Alex ginned. "Now just imagine what the real thing will be like." She replied with a wink. "Get dressed! Pancakes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as she left.

Somehow, Fulton thought that pancakes were a weak second act to his first present.

ZXZXZ

"Dude, you were goin' on and on about these freakin' pancakes…" Fulton said, one eyebrow raised as they sat at IHOP. "…and you got waffles." Their waitress has just set two huge plates bursting with fatty breakfast food, along with a nice dish of fruit for Alex, in front of them.

"_You_ like pancakes." Alex replied, mouth half-full of waffle, whipped cream, and strawberries. Fulton laughed as a little bit of whipped cream flew out of her mouth and landed on the table. "I prefer waffles…Belgian waffles piled with whipped cream and strawberries…." She raised her eyebrows and dug back into her lunch.

"How'd ya know I like pancakes?" Fulton asked, drenching his short stack in maple syrup.

Alex shrugged and bit a piece of bacon. "You always have pancakes in the caf if they have them, but those pancakes suck…even by my standards."

"You noticed that."

"I notice a lot." Alex said with an evil grin and Fulton knew exactly what she was hinting at. He grinned sheepishly and started in on his meal.

"What was that all about this morning anyways?" he asked carefully. "Weren't you bitchin' at me the other day, saying you didn't want to?"

Alex looked down at her food for a few seconds, then pulled over her fruit dish, before shrugging. "I figured you've been behaving, so you deserved a partial present."

Fulton nodded and Alex smiled back at him. "…so when do I get the 'whole' present?"

Alex laughed so hard apple juice almost shot out her nose. "I don't know…when's the next major holiday that involves gift giving?"

"Valentine's Day?" Fulton supplied hopefully. It was less then a week away and he already had the perfect day planned out for Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ugh, no." she said with a look of disgust. "That's soooo cheesy. Oozing with cheese. Kraft Macaroni and Cheese cheesy. Actually, Velveta cheesy. The whole day is so cheesy. I hate Valentine's Day."

"Ok, I get the point." Fulton laughed. "I can wait for a less Velveta like time, dude."

"Besides, will I even be here?" She asked. "Is vacation next week?"

"No, next week is my driver's test," Fulton reminded her. "The week after's vacation…where are you going?"

"Chicago." Alex said without emotion, but then saw Fulton's face fall. "Fulton…I can't stay with my Mom. I'd kill myself…or more likely her. And then I'd go to jail. And you're reputation would be killed, since you dated a murderer. You'd never speak to me again, from shame."

Fulton grinned. "I'd still talk to you. I'd make weekly visits."

Alex grinned back. "That's right, you'll have wheels soon. …or the ability to use someone else's wheels. I still say you shoulda just gone straight for the motorcycle permit. Guys on bikes are hot."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"When's your test?"

Fulton finished off his pancakes. "My stepdad's pickin' me up at like, 9:30 so we'll get there on time…so I should be able to cruise around my lunch time."

"Damn, I forgot we're going to your house tonight?"

"Do you not want to?" Fulton asked, trying to act non-chalant. There was part of him that wanted Alex there, but another part thought maybe now wasn't a good time. He didn't want her knowing that Katie was sick…he was afraid Alex would treat her differently.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fulton, I'm going. Stop trying to talk me out of it."

"Dude! I'm not." He claimed.

"We're taking a bus out, right? Do I have to dress up?"

"Al, just be yourself, it's not like you're gonna hafta impress anyone." He told her, trying to grab the check before she did.

"Yeah, ok." She said shooting him a look. She dug some money out of her pocket and walked up to the counter to pay, Fulton following behind her. "I'm sure your parents are just inviting me to find out what my favorite bands are. Meeting the parents is always about making a good impression, Fulton. _Guys_." She mumbled to herself as she walked back to the bus stop. Fulton watched her, hands in his pockets, with a bemused grin on his face.

This was going to be and interesting evening.

ZXZXZ

Dinner went better then Fulton anticipated. Alex fit right in with his family and they seemed to really like her. He'd already informed his mom and Nick not to mention anything about Katie being sick, and so far so good. Katie seemed to be taking a liking towards Alex.

"So, Alex how do you know each other?" Nick asked her, passing a bowl of corn to Katie.

Alex finished up what she was eating and replied. "Well, I met Fulton on my first day here. He helped me carry my stuff to my room. Unfortunately for him, he got stuck living in the same space as my brother."

"Oh, you're Portman's sister?" Fulton's mom asked her.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, we're twins….I got the brains and the beauty, he got the brawn." She joked as she put a piece of chicken on her plate.

"Alex's on the hockey team, too." Fulton piped up. He didn't want everyone to focus on the whole he was fooling around with his best friend's sister situation. Alex was still kind of touchy about that.

"Really?" Katie asked with interest. "Are you a forward?"

"Defense." Alex corrected. "I enjoying checking too much to be a linesman."

"That's what I like to hear." Katie replied with a grin and Fulton relaxed a little.

"Katie, where do you go to school?" Alex asked.

Katie finished chewing her food and replied, "Well, I'm going to the University of Minnesota part time…I'm just a little tied up lately."

Alex nodded. "I can't wait to go to college….and get exposed to all those seedy, liberal authors they won't let you read in high school."

"We just read _A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius_ in my Lit class. It was so brilliant."

"I read this absolutely _amazing_ book recently. It's called _Sex, Drugs, and Cocoa Puffs_ and it was just pop culture genius." Alex countered. Fulton smiled wryly when he caught his mother's eye. She grinned back at him, her chin rest on one had. Fulton felt very out of the loop, but Alex and Katie seemed to like each other…at least enough to get Katie's approval.

"I've never heard of it."

"It's amazing. The first chapter is all about how woman have this unrealistic idea of love because of John Cusack."

"How did John Cusack ruin romance?"

"Well, Klosterman thinks that woman are in love with Lloyd Dobler, and they think the real John Cusack is just like Lloyd, and they want that in a relationship. No one will ever live up to that."

"Sounds interesting."

"Who's Lloyd Dobler?"

"Fulton Reed, are you serious?" Katie asked, not believing her ears. "What kind of brother do I have?"

"He's John Cusack's character in _Say Anything_." Alex said, rolling her eyes. "We'll have to educate you on the Brat Pack when we get back to the doorms."

"I'm just ashamed I never did it." Katie teased and Fulton relaxed. Things were going better then he thought they would.

"I'll let you borrow it." Alex promised as Marie cleared the table. "You should come visit us sometime, I have tons of books in my room."

"Ya do?" Fulton asked with confusion. The only books he'd ever seen were the twenty or so on her desk shelf. "Where are you hiding these tons of books?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "In the extra dresser I don't use."

"Yeah, it'd be awesome to come visit." Katie grinned. "Keep an eye on my baby brother."

Fulton blushed with embarrassment, he loved Katie but sometimes she took it too far. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

ZX

"Fulton," Nick said when his mother went to grab the cake from the kitchen. "Your mom and I talked and we've decided that, if you get a job, we'll buy you a car."

Fulton almost choked on the soda he was drinking and Alex stifled a laugh. "What!"

"A car." Katie offered sarcastically. "You know. The thing with four wheels. You sit in it, press the gas pedal and get from point A to point B efficiently." She mimicked holding a steering wheel and driving while she talked and Alex burst out in laughter.

Fulton was speechless as his mother sat the cake down in front of him. "We figured it'd be good for you to have a way to come home…you know, in case anything happens…." She trailed off and Alex saw her eyes flicker towards Katie briefly.

Fulton nodded slowly. "Thanks, Mom."

"Happy birthday, sweetie." She said and kissed his cheek. Even with the lights off, Alex saw Fulton blushing as he looked at her. Alex smiled back at him and winked.

_'Make a wish_.' She mouthed to him.

And for once Fulton didn't know what to ask for.

ZXZXZ

"Well, my family loved you." Fulton said as they hoped off the bus. They were going to another party at that house. Hopefully, the Ducks would already be there when they arrived.

"They seemed really nice." Alex said with a smile, grabbing Fulton's hand in hers. Fulton looked at her strangely. Alex wasn't big on public displays of affection, and if she did partake, she always wanted to cause a scene. Hand holding seemed to innocent for Alex. "What?" she asked defensively as she saw Fulton's glance.

Fulton looked away and smiled. "Nothin'." He replied, lacing his black gym glove clad hand tighter in hers. Maybe this was a sign of a changed Alex.

ZX

Alex was at least able to support herself on the walk back to the dorms tonight, not to say that she wasn't trashed. Fulton, though trashed himself, slung an arm around her waist to give her extra support. Hopefully, there would be no throwing up tonight.

Luckily, no one was in the hallway when they snuck inside. Dean must have closed the window before he left, sealing off their one safe enterance.

"This floorssalways soooo shiny!" Alex happily slurred as they walked down the hall. She almost ran into a wall, but Fulton pulled her back up straight.

"Shhhhh!' he said, putting a finger to his lips and trying (unsuccessfully) not to laugh.

Alex looked at him wide-eyed. "Shhh!" she mimicked, putting her finger up to her lips. She burst into laughter as Fulton fumbled for his key. When he finally found it, Alex was clinging to him, kissing his neck.

"I gotta open the door." He said impatiently. He just wanted to get in the room before anyone saw them, but Alex was making that difficult. As the door opened, they fell through the threshold and into the pitch black room. Fulton stopped Alex from dropping to the floor.

"Whoooops!" she said drunkenly, giving him a liquid smile. Holding her, he put on his dim desk light, then walked her over to the bed. As soon as they had sat down, she was all over him again. Fulton gladly obliged, thinking that one month ago, if Portman had walked in on this, he would have been pulverized. But now there was nothing he could do about it.

Alex sat up on his stomach suddenly and grinned. "What's ammater?" Fulton asked in his daze. Alex had a drug-like effect on him most of the time.

She grinned again. "Shhhhhh!" she replied, putting a finger to his lips. He watched as, still grinning, she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Alex." He protested. "You're fuckin' drunk."

Alex crawled up his chest and faced him. "So?" she smile, biting his lip. Her hands reached down past the hem of his shirt and undid his belt buckle. "I think tonite's Velveta Free!" she laughed hysterically, almost as though she couldn't control it.

Fulton paused before saying anything. On one hand…it was Alex and it was sex and it would be amazing and he really wanted to and he was sure he wanted to and did he say it was sex? Then again, she was drunk and probably not in the right state to be making this decision. Last time, she couldn't remember kissing him…was that how he wanted her to remember this? The big decision was figuring out which head he should be thinking this through with...

Reluctantly, he pushed her hands away and got up, tossing Alex her shirt before zipping his pants back up. Silently, he cursed his conscience….or at least that little angel dude on his shoulder who seemed be controlling his actions.

"Fulton?' Alex asked hurtfully.

Fulton shook his head and looked away. "Not like this." He told her quietly. Alex said nothing, but when he looked back, she was sitting with her shirt on backwards and her arms crossed, looking madder then hell.

_'She's drunk, she's drunk, she's drunk!'_ he reminded himself.

"I don't get you." He finally said, turning back to her. "Tuesday, you were bitchin' at me for trying and now you're in here stripping down? What the fuck Alex?"

Chin trembling, Alex turned away. "I'm fucked up, Fulton." She said through the tears hse was holding back. "I always will be. And if you can't handle it…get the fuck out now."

"I don't want out." He promised, sitting next to her. Alex scooted as far away as she could.

"I'm fucking broken, ok?" she cried, her voice trembling. "I'm messed up and I don't think that anyone can fix me!" she yelled as she got to her face. "I don't know what the fuck I was thinking." She walked to the door. "I'm fucking sorry, ok? Just….just leave me alone. Just fucking leave me alone because it's what I fucking deserve!" she ran out the door and Fulton fought the urge to follow her. It would all blow over by morning…hell, it was doubtful that she'd even remember this. He lay back on his pillows, his hands over his face.

What the fuck was he getting himself into?

ZXZXZ


	20. Chapter 20: Fatally Yours

**Chapter 20: Fatally Yours**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**Sorry about the delay, but I just moved back to school and am settling in. Hopefully, you enjoy the chapter, and hopefully it won't be as long of a wait between the next one.**

And if it's okay, I'll just grab my shit and leave  
I won't say one word, I'll keep my tricks up my sleeve  
Flew off of the handle, you opened fire on me  
Put me down, put me out of misery  
I'm fatally yours

**--Alkaline Trio, "Fatally Yours"**

When she woke up the next morning, Alex's head was pounding so hard she could barely see straight. She wasn't even sure where she was or how she got there. Yesterday was Fulton's birthday…they'd gone to lunch, dinner with his family, the party, back to the dorms…..Her stomach lurched as she realized what she'd done last night and what she'd said.

As she buried her head in the trash can by her bed, her brain spun. A flood of nauseating flashbacks from yesterday overtook her eyes and mind. Blushing with shame, she shakily pulled her head out of the trash can and collapsed against her pillows. How could she have been so stupid last night? She pulled the covers over her head, as if she could blanket out the memories. But the dark blanket only served as a projection screen and her brain played out the same film over and over again on repeat. It looked like an old film, stop-motion almost. As if she was watching it as though it was some out of body experience.

Fulton's expression hit her hardest. She could see the battle of his conscience played out on his face. The battle between good and evil. The spinning ceased again and she felt good enough to walk. She turned on her computer screen, expecting to find an IM from Fulton. _"I'm done with this shit. I want out. I fucking hate you. I can't do this anymore. Nothing's worth this. You're too fucked up even for me."_ Was what she was expecting. Several IM's were flashing against the blue background.

Sayheyjay: Alex, when r u coming home? I really want to see u  
Sayheyjay: Just call me when u get this ok?  
Autoresponse from AMPitUp13: how come I fuck up everything good in my life ?  
Sayheyjay: r u ok?  
Sayheyjay: Al, talk 2 me.  
Sayheyjay: just call me, ok?  
Alex rolled her eyes and exed out of the IM. Jay was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. But she knew if she didn't call him, he'd call her. Looking at her cell phone, she was tempted to shut it off, but decided against it. Important people might call……..  
BashBro44: talk 2 me  
Autoresponse from AMPitUp13: how come I fuck up everything good in my life ?  
BashBro44: you didn't fuck up. we both fucked up.  
BashBro44: im not giving up on you….c'mon just talk to me.  
BashBro44: r u just ignoring me or r u sleeping?  
BashBro44: i can't sleep….i'll b awake. just im me or sumthing when ur awake  
Alex's eyes flooded with tears as she read his words. She couldn't believe that he was forgiving her. He wasn't mad. He wanted to start over. He didn't care if she was screwed up. He still wanted her. Thought she was worth something.

The only problem was: she didn't know if she could face him. She needed to stop thinking. To clear her head. But running wasn't the answer to this problem…..sleep was. Sleep erased everything.

ZXZXZX

"Alex, yo, wake up." Portman sad, jabbing his sister's shoulder. Alex was curled up under a pile of blankets and pillows. Portman knew what she was doing. Alex tended to try to sleep her problems away. She believed if you maintained a state of unconsciousness for long enough, serious problems would just fade away. "Alex, wake up." He repeated, shaking her harder. It was approaching noon. He knew what happened when Alex slept like this. She became a night owl; sleeping during the day, productivity at night. She'd skip school, get in trouble, get kicked out, and beg Dad to take her back to Chicago.  
"Sleeping ain't gonna make this go away." He told her, sitting down on the bare part of the bed. Alex peeked one eye out of the covers.

"Go away, Dean." She replied, her voice wet with tears.

"Get your ass up and talk to me."   
"Fuck off." She retorted, sending on of her throw pillows flying towards his face. Portman put his hands up in time to grab it and sent it flying back at her. Alex ignored his orders, so he ripped all of the blankets off of his sister.  
"Ah!" Alex exclaimed, scrambling to take cover once again. Portman threw the covers on the floor and grabbed Alex by the shoulders. He could see why she was insistent on hiding. Her hair was all sorts of fucked up, spiking away from her head or tied up in gnarly knots. Whatever make up she'd worn last night was smudged down her face; her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Talk to me, Zans." He said softly, referring to her childhood nickname. Alex looked at him apprehensively and sniffed again. "C'mon, it's me. You always trust me."  
She sniffed again and wiped the pack of her hand across her face. As she looked at her brother, her eyes began to well-up again. "I fucked up, Bean." She cried, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Portman felt her chin waver and hesitantly put his arms around his sister. It felt odd…he never realized how far apart they had grown in the past two years but it was hitting him full-force at that moment.   
"Ya didn't fuck up." He promised her, hugging her tightly. "Trust me. Fulton told me what happened."  
Alex picked her head up. "I'm so embarrassed."  
"You're embarrassed? Try listenin' to your best friend talk about his sex life…with your sister."  
Alex flashed a watery smile. "Yeah. Sorry."  
"He's not mad. Just talk to him." He promised her.  
Alex started crying again. "I can't. I acted too much like an ass."  
"Stop being an idiot, Alex!" Portman replied semi-angrily. "That kid is in love with you!" Alex looked away and Dean shook his head. "Stop being scared and just let go, Al." he said before leaving. "Keep that fucking pessimistic view and you're life's gonna be fucking miserable."  
ZXZXZX  
SayHeyJay: hey….you there now?  
AMPitUp13: yeah, I'm here  
SayHeyJay: u ok? U seemed upset last night  
AMPitUp13: i'm fine  
SayHeyJay: ya sure?  
AMPitUp13: no, i just dont wanna talk about it right now  
AMPitUp13: how's Chicago  
SayHeyJay: not nearly as cool without u here :-P  
AMPitUp13: i'll be back soon  
SayHeyJay: good  
AMPitUp13: i miss it….i'm trying to convince my dad to let me come home  
SayHeyJay: that'd be pretty sweet……..  
AMPitUp13: yeah, im a fuck up no matter where i go so they can't use that as an excuse anymore  
SayHeyJay: al, none of that shit was ur fault  
AMPitUP13: tell that to the 2,000 other people at school  
SayHeyJay: y do u give a fuck what they think?  
AMPitUP13: i just do…..i gotta go to practice. Cya  
SayHeyJay: bye, give me a call sometime girlie  
Auto-response from AMPitUp13: i just want to fade away and forget this place……leave one.  
ZXZXZX

Fulton crept into Alex's room a few hours later, when he figured she'd been able to calm down enough. Screaming wasn't what he wanted, and from what he'd seen of Alex so far, she believed that yelling could solve any problems. Fulton knew from experience screaming and insulting each other would only tear them farther apart.  
She was sprawled on her bed still in pajamas and sleeping. A box of tissues was perched precariously next to her and her mouth was open slightly; he could hear her snoring softly. She looked gorgeous, with her pale skin and dark hair providing the perfect contrast to the bright read comforter. Fulton's eyes traveled to her hand, lying on the mousepad of her laptop, almost as if she'd fallen asleep while at her computer. The screen was dark. Carefully, he moved in closer, trying to keep his eyes off of the tear stains that marred Alex's cheeks and focus on the computer screen. Google Earth was up, and the focus of the screen was centered around a small block of identical houses. Fulton was sure he'd seen those houses somewhere before……suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Alex's house.  
He knew that the gift he'd gotten her for Valentine's Day was perfect.  
ZXZXZ

Alex busied herself during the afternoon by trying to gather up all of Fulton's stuff. She was amazed by the amount of junk that had piled up over the past month. His history book, a pair of sneakers, one of his button down shirts, a blanket, two CDs, a movie, and a tooth brush was what she crammed into a trash bag. She'd drop it off with Dean later on, when Fulton wasn't around. Avoiding him had been working, she'd managed to stay in her room all day and he hadn't so much as IMed her or knocked on her door.

Her desk was the only place she hadn't cleaned out yet. As usual, her desk was an insane mess of papers, books, CD cases, and junk food wrappers. As she rummaged through the mess, she knocked a pile of books and papers to the floor. A loose piece of paper caught Alex's eye as it fluttered to the floor and  
landed face down.  
Hesitantly, Alex reached down to grab it and fell to her knees as she realized what it was. Two smiling faces beamed up at her, posed in four different goofy poses. It was a strip of photos from one of those booths at the Mall of America. Fulton had taken her for the first time a few weeks back, and she'd been shocked by the size of the place. There was a store for everything and even an amusement park. Alex chickened out and wouldn't go on the rollercoaster, so Fulton's trade off was taking pictures in one of those cliché photo booths. Alex looked at the pictures and tears welled in her eyes for the millionth time that day. She couldn't believe she had fucked this one up in just over a month.  
"Go away." She yelled miserably at whoever was knocking on her door. The knocking continued as her tears fell on the pictures. "Go away!" she screamed, wiping at her eyes. Talking to Dean was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She rocked back and forth with her eyes closed, trying to convincer herself this was all a dream and she would wake up tomorrow and things would be better.  
Fulton sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her. He was pretty sure that she wasn't aware of his presence, so he did his best not to startle her. Gently, he run his fingers through her hair and put his forehead next to hers. Alex flicked her green eyes open and stared at him, tears welling around the lashes.

"That was a fun day." He whispered, nodding towards the pictures.

"Yeah." Alex sniffed, looking down. "Too bad I fucked that up."

"Who said ya fucked up?" he said, pushing her hair back again.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "No one needed to say it." She said. "No one should have to put up with me."

Alex stood up and crossed the room over to her window. Fulton was sitting cross-legged on the floor and pulling at the rug, eyes busied on his hands. "What if I wanna put up with you?" He looked up, his blue eyes barely visible through his shaggy black hair.

Alex looked away. "I'm a liar." She said flatly, throwing her hands up. "I've been lying to you this entire time. Chicago…..that's a big part of me."

"Everyone lies, Al. It's a human thing to do." He told her. " Fuck, I'm a liar too."

Alex shook her head with a sad smile. "Not as big of one as I am."

"Says who?" Fulton stood up and walked over to her. "Starting now, right now, no more lies, ok?"

Alex looked at him apprehensively as they both sat on her bed.

"No lies." He said again. "I'll go first, if ya want."

Alex shook her head. "No, I want to get the big blow over with first." She said, flopping down on her pillows. Fulton lay next to her and she put her head on his shoulder, sighing before delving into the past she tried so hard to forget.

The secrets poured out hesitantly at first, as Alex waited to see Fulton's reaction. He waited patiently, not interrupting nor passing judgment. Out spilled her story of getting caught up with the wrong crowd. The drugs, the alcohol, the hazy sex she could barely remember. How she, for the first time, blatantly disregarded everything her father said to her. The skipping school….he almost failing and staying back a grade. The night Dean came to find her, because for some strange reason, he felt that she was in trouble.

"I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't dragged me away that night." She said holding back her tears. She refused to cry over the past and the present in the same day. She'd already cried herself out about the trouble in Chicago. There were no tears left for Chicago. "I could be dead, too."

"Wow." Fulton said with a deep exhale. Alex had just dropped a bomb on him, and he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. She looked like she was desperately fighting against the tars forming in her eyes.

Alex gave him a small smile and looked him in the eyes. "Your turn." She said softly, avoiding the awkward comforting phase that was sure to happen next. Alex didn't need anyone's comfort right now, she just wanted to forget again. To erase it. Take a bottle of white-out and correct the whole memory. Start again, make it happy. Accidents can be fixed, right?

Fulton took a deep breath. "I lied about not wantin' you to go to dinner with me last night." He started, looking up at the ceiling. Alex sat up slightly and put her chin on his chest.

"Surprise, surprise." She teased and Fulton shot her a look. "Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"I'm not embarrassed about you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what?" Alex asked quizzically. "Your family's amazing…nothing like the freakshow I exposed you to in Chicago."

He continued staring at the ceiling, looking fixedly at a water spot that marred the white paint. "My sister's sick." He forced out. He had a hard time admitting this to anybody; he still pictured Katie as the older sister who would pretend to beat him up when they were little. "Like, really sick, dude."

"How sick?" Alex asked patiently, put her hand through his hair.

"Leukemia sick." Fulton choked, closing his eyes to squeeze away the tears that were forming along his lashes. "I didn't want you to treat her like….like she was dying or somethin'."

"Fulton, your sister's amazing." Alex said with a smile. "Your entire family's amazing. I'm wicked jealous!"

"Wicked?" he asked with a grin. Alex had spent her summer in Massachusetts and had picked up some of the lingo while she was there. 'Wicked' was her way of saying 'really', and the word amused Fulton to no end.

"Wicked wicked jealous." She teased, kissing him. He could tell she was smiling as she kissed him just by the feel of her lips against his and he smiled back.

She pulled away and grinned at him, her eyes sparkling. Fulton sat up and kissed her again and she laughed. He loved her laugh, how it completely took over every centimeter of her entire face, almost like her very pores were smiling. Pushing her hair out of her face, he grinned again. "I love you." He whispered.

Alex pulled back suddenly, giving him a brief puzzling look and getting up. "Yeah, so you wanna watch _Say Anything_, that movie Katie and I were talking about?" she said, obviously avoiding what Fulton had said.

Fulton sat on the edge of the bed. "Um…did you hear what I said?"

Alex paused as she shuffled through her box of DVDs. "Um, yeah." She answered softly and continued tearing through the box with more urgency. "I know that I have that stupid movie somewhere."

"That's it?"

"Found it!" Alex exclaimed, ignoring his comment and popping the movie into the DVD player. "Brat Pack here we come!" She laughed, flopping down on the bed, remote in hand. She started up the movie.

Fulton took the remote from her, almost like he could force her to listen to what he was saying by taking away the power she had to control the fantasy world of movies. "Alex, I love you." There was no way that she could possibly ignore him this time.

She looked away and squirmed uncomfortably. Feeling like a cage rat, she choked down the lump in her throat. "Don't say that." She said softly.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's only been a month, Fulton." She said, reaching for the remote. He held it out of her reach. "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not." He insisted, tightening his grip on the remote. "I _love_ you." He repeated, trying to convince her he wasn't crazy.

Alex shook her head sadly. "I can't say it back." She told him and his face fell. "Because when those words come out of my mouth, you'll know that I _really _mean them."

Alex say Fulton's jaw waver and her heart dropped. "Ok."

"C'mon let's just watch the movie." She insisted. "Let's just be happy, right? No more lies?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no more lies." Fulton said half-heartedly, admitting defeat and putting his head on Alex's stomach. He barely focused on the movie. The burning in his heart was consuming too much of his concentration. How stupid was he?

"Look, look!" Alex said excitedly towards the end of the movie. "This is the best part! _This_ is what makes _Say Anything_."

Fulton watched as Lloyd Dobler, the underdog who loved with too much of his heart. Stood outside Diane's window, boom box held over his head determinedly. Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" blasted into the serene suburban silence. In that instant, Diane let go of all her inhibitions and fell in love with Lloyd, despite what everyone (even herself) told her.

"That's so awesome." Alex grinned as the couple on screen kissed. "Romantic, yet wicked cool."

'_If only it was that easy.'_ Fulton thought remorsefully.

ZXZXZ


	21. Chapter 21: Wonderwall

**Chapter 21: Wonderwall**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

The song is obviously "Wonderwall" by Oasis

Alex looked nervously at the clock on the wall during her history class on Monday morning. Fulton left for his driver's test almost three hours ago and there was still no sign of him. He'd promised Alex she would be the first person to see his temporary license, even if she was in class. It's not like she cared much about causing a scene.

The seconds ticked by painfully slow and Alex practically jumped out of her chair when the lunch bell rang. There was a good chance Fulton would be waiting for her by her locker. She may be ok with causing a scene, but he tended to attempt to abide by the school's ludicrous rules. Her eyes quickly scanned the hallway as she made her way to the freshman lockers. No sign of Fulton.

"Dude, watch out!" Dean called out as Alex smacked right into him and almost fell over.

"Sorry." She mumbled, regaining her balance and continuing her hallway scan.

"What's with the sudden private eye thing?"

Alex pushed past him towards her locker, trying to see over the heads of guys that were eight inches taller then her. "Have you seen Fulton?" she asked distractedly. "He should been back hours ago."

Portman gazed over the heads of most of the people in the hall. Fulton caught his eye and winked; Portman set his face in a worried frown. "Yeah, he's waitin' for you by your locker."

Alex was hesitant to turn around; judging by the look on Dean's face, something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked, her brow creasing.

"Look for yourself." Portman replied harshly before taking off in the other direction.

Alex spun around and caught a glimpse of her boyfriend through the stream of people. He was wearing all black and grey, as usual. He was leaning back against her locker, one leg up against the cool metal, his arms folded, and his head hung, sadly. Alex bit her lip and walked over.

"Hey!" she managed brightly. IF Fulton had failed his driving test, he would be crushed. "How'd it go?"

Fulton glanced up glumly and shrugged before looking back down at his shoes.

Alex felt her heart break as she looked at him. "Not good?" she asked lightly. Fulton didn't answer. Alex touched his shoulder. "Dude, don't sweat it. You can take it over in what? Two weeks?"

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled back.

"It'll be fine."

"It'd be kinda stupid to take it over again."

"What?" Alex said narrowing her eyes. There was no way he was getting her all pumped up for having a boyfriend with a car and then giving up. "Why?"

Fulton looked up and grinned guiltly. "Cause I already got my license!" he said happily, brandishing his temp. license at her. Alex took the piece of paper and stared at in disbelief. He really had her going for a few minutes.

"Fulton Reed!" she exclaimed back, smacking him with the piece of paper.

"What?" he grinned at her.

"You're such a jerk sometimes."

"But you love me anyways." He smiled goofily. "Dude, if I had my car, we could totally ditch fifth period and go for a cruise. Job hunt after class, right?"

Alex shot him a look. "What about practice?" she asked as the bell rang. "I'm late for class."

"We'll figure it out."

"Have a good lunch, Wheels." She teased.

**ZXZ**

Alex had been insanely frazzled all day. She was adamantly opposed to the whole Valentine's Day cliché, and because of this, she'd been avoiding Fulton. She dropped her books on the floor as she entered her room, and closed the door with her foot before collapsing facedown on her bed. She heaved a sigh of relief. No one would bug her in here.

Today would be her last day of rest until hockey ended. Late night practices during the week, 5 a.m.'s on the weekends to prepare for the playoffs. Classes to be juggled on top of her new job responsibilities. She figured it was only fair she look for a job if Fulton was. Alex was hired at that coffee shops she'd thrown a fit in (apparently they liked people who spoke their mind) two days a week, as well as at a music store right down the street from the school two additional days. She was hesitant to take the second job, but they sold vinyl. Alex loved listening to her father's records and even had an old turn table in her room in Chicago. Fulton was hired three days a week at a nearby grocery store. This afternoon, his step-father was taking him to pick up the car and Friday he would start working.

There was a knock at the door and Alex remained silent. _'Go away, go away.'_ She begged silently. Even if it wasn't Fulton at the door (she was pretty sure it was), she was not in the mood to talk to anybody at the moment. The person knocked again, waited for an answer that wasn't coming, and then tested the doorknob.

_'FUCK!'_ Alex cursed at herself. She'd forgotten to lock the door. The door was slowly (almost painfully opening). Alex closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard the person creep quietly into the room. Opening one eye slightly, her gaze fell upon a pair of badly worn black combat boots. Fulton.

_'Dammit, only eight hours away from avoiding this damn holiday.'_ She thought morosely.

Fulton debated whether or not he should wake her up, while Alex debated whether or not he would believe that she was asleep and leave. Fulton stood still for a few minutes and Alex finally gave in, stirring slightly and feigning a sleepy consciousness.

"Hey." Fulton smiled, holding one hand behind his back. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Alex faked yawned. If their were flowers concealed behind his frame, she would sweetly assure him that she loved them….and then proceed to vomit all over them. "Sorry, I must not have heard you knock."

Fulton shrugged. "It's ok." He assured her. "I just wanted to give ya this before I left. Nick's gonna be here soon….to ya know bring me to get my wheels."

Alex flashed him a waivering smile. "I told you not to get me anything…after this weekend I don't deserve anything."

"Don't say that." He replied, semi-crossly. Everything was constantly a battle with Alex. Even a Valentine's Day present. Wasn't this what the holiday about? Showering the object of your affections with gifts? She was just lucky he'd cancelled the singing valentine guy.

Alex plundered on. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's ok, I'm getting' a car, dude." Fulton told her, trying to hide his disappointment. "Just here." He shoved a poorly wrapped cylinder shaped object at her and looked away. Alex heaved a sigh of relief as she realized it wasn't flowers.

Carefully, she peeled off the paper and opened the tube. She freed a rolled up poster from its dark confines and gently unrolled it. Shock set in, and she said nothing. Fulton stole a quick look at her reaction and looked away just as fast.

"It…." Alex started softly and Fulton looked back up at her, ready for her to hate it. "It's perfect." She finished with a smile. "Help me put it up." Alex held open the large poster, which was a gorgeous summer sunset in the skies of Chicago. The red-orange rays reflected off the Sears Tower and onto the waters of the Chicago River.

Fulton grinned back at her and grabbed the poster tack from her desk drawer. "Where do you want it?"

"Above my bed so I can see it every night before I fall asleep." She told him.

**ZXZ**

**"**How does it feel to have wheels?" Alex laughed as Fulton sped away from the school. She felt as though a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulders as the school slowly faded into the background. Like all that mattered right now was Fulton and the road in front of them. It'd be so easy to just keep looking forward. To keep driving and never go back……

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do_

The radio droned on in the background as Alex settled comfortably down into her seat. "Dude, it's awesome!" Fulton laughed back at her. "Way better then the bus!" He reached over hit one of the preset stations. Static faded into the local metal station.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "I _like_ that song!"

Fulton shot her a look. "You like Oasis?"

"I _love_ Oasis." She insisted as he tuned back into the previous station.

"Miss Punk Rock listens to British Pop." He laughed again.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, ass." She teased back.

_  
Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Alex sang along to the last few words and looked at Fulton out of the corner of her eyes. He must of felt her gaze, because he turned slightly to look at her. Alex quickly whipped her head around to stare out the window. Fulton keep looking at the road and stealing looks back at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Fulton shook his head and smiled slightly. "Nothing." He assured her, fixing his eyes back on the road. If there was on thing he'd learned about Alex, it was her protectiveness over her emotions. No one could force Alex to voice an emotion, and she rarely did. Alex had to be approached symbolically. With Alex, actions spoke louder then words.

_  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

Alex stole another look at Fulton and caught his eye. She smiled slightly as she sang, her eyes shinning brightly. Fulton gave in and started to hum along with her during the chorus and last verse.

_  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me_

The song faded out and Alex leaned her head on his shoulder. Fulton smiled to himself and put and arm around her. He may not have gotten an 'I love you' out of the girl….but that was pretty damn near close.

**ZXZX**

**ALEX'S JOURNAL**

_It's strange…I'm a master at pushing people away, but for some unknown reason, I can't seem to fuck this one up. I never really believed in the whole 'soul mates' concept until I met Fulton. That seemed like some crap they fed you in trashy romance novels and chick flicks to attract viewers. The concept that there's one specific person out there for everyone, one person who completes you….you just have to have the courage and conviction to seek them out. You search through the sand to find that rare coin that washed up from some sunken treasure chest in the sea years ago._

_I've done some serious sifting in the last two years, and all I've really come up with is a couple of empty oyster shells. Empty shells with no pearl inside. But somehow, in the middle of Minnesota, I stumbled over my doubloon by accident. I've tried to throw it back to sea. I've tried melting the metal. But the ocean's spit it back out at me, and that metal just formed into something even more precious. He's a resilient little fucker._

_Maybe I'm in over my head. This whole perfect life thing never really seemed like it was meant for me. I'm just waiting for all these fortress walls I've built up to keep me safe to come crumbling down around my feet. But they don't. They persist. Which maybe this fortress is preventing me from telling him how I really feel. That I really do love him. This all seems too good to be true. It's something I'm dreaming. In a few hours, I'll wake up and be my old bitter, cynical, hate the world self._

_Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way. Is it possible that I was in over my head before I even met Fulton? And that he was sent to save me from an awful fate, like some Greek God of lore rescuing the seemingly tough damsel in distress? And maybe those tumbling fortress walls are just what I need. Is it possible that I've missed out on reality because I refuse to live it?_

_I think I'm ready to take the plunge into the dark waters of reality. The water's deep….but boredom can kill you._

**ZXZXZ**


	22. Chapter 22: Teenage Politics

**Chapter 22: Teenage Politics**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!

No I'm not mad but I think they forget  
What it's like and how hard it is to be a teenager  
This is a new day and age we read a different book  
Where Elvis ain't the rage and polyester ain't the look  
And will we change at all when we get old?  
Or will we be the same, never do what we're told?  
Well that depends on you are you doing the right thing?  
It's not about control  
It's about you and me and understanding  
Teenage politics it's too confusing  
Politics shmolitics it's too confusing  
No I'll never be like you, I'll never ever be like you, oh no

**--MxPx, "Teenage Politics"**

Parents' Weekend at Eden Hall was approaching quicker then Alex was comfortable with. Not only did Parents' Weekend mean the year was flying by and that her parents would have to act civil to each other for (at _minimum_) an _entire_ day; it also signified the end of the hockey season. Eden Hall, being ever confident in the talents of its stellar hockey teams, had planned Parents' Weekend so that it coincided with the Championship games for both JV and Varsity, which the school happened to be hosting and both teams were in. Alex was excited that her father would be able to see her play, but the thought of playing hockey in front of twice as many people as usual was making her sick to her stomach. The res of the team was used to even larger crowds then the one expected for the championships, and Alex felt as though exposing this fear would make her look weak.

Then there was also the issue of hockey season drawing to a close. This would result in a lot more free time (for homework, visits to Chicago, time for Fulton and other friends, and more time to work), but Alex hated the thought of not being active. She constantly needed to be entertained, exerting some type of energy, doing _something_ with her life. Connie and Julie mentioned playing field hockey during the Spring, and Alex was considering it. She'd never played before, but how hard could it possibly be?

Parents' Weekend also meant her father nosing around the school…and talking with Tom. Alex was doing much better in therapy sessions, like she'd promised, but she was still worried about what Tom would tell her dad. It was very rare for Alex to keep things from her father, but she did occasionally. And she knew more then one of those secrets had spilled out over the past three months. Her last session of the week, Thursday, was the day before her Dad would be rolling into town.

Apprehensively, she dropped her book bag to the floor and sat in her usual chair in front of Tom's desk. Instead of slouching down in the chair with a smirk, she subconsciously sat up straight, her face tense.

"Hmmm…looks like someone's got a guilty conscience." Tom noted, after surveying Alex squirm under his gaze.

"No clue what you're talking about, dude." Alex said coolly, forcing herself to slouch down in her chair.

"Well, you've definitely been hanging out with your brother and boyfriend too much." He grinned and sat back. "I assume your Dad is coming in from Chicago for Parents' Weekend?"

"Maybe." Alex replied shortly. He just wanted her to pry into her past like he always did. "Can't we just focus on my fucked up life? Since you seem to live vicariously off of my insanity."

"Do you think a lot of people live 'vicariously' through you, Alex?"

"I just think people are jealous that I don't give a fuck what other people think, and therefore the only person who can limit me is _me."_

"Hmmm….don't you think you've _limited_ yourself by dating Fulton? I mean, you seem very committed to this whole relationship. Doesn't that take away from some of your freedom?"

"Not if you have communication in your relationship."

"Don't you care what Fulton thinks of what you do or say? How it makes him feel?"

"Don't you get sick of asking question after question?" Alex shot back, crossing her arms. Maybe it was just her, but Tom seemed particularly annoying today.

"Why can't you tell him that you love him?" he pressed.

Alex set her jaw and looked away. She felt like there was some sort of bomb in her chest that was ticking away, ready to explode at any moment. Ready to exploded and take Tom's stupid head off so he couldn't ask anymore of his stupid questions.

"Are you afraid of telling him?"

"Why the fuck would I be afraid of something like that?" Alex replied nastily.

"Hurt. You're afraid of hurt."

Alex took a deep breath and thought for a second instead of lashing out at him. "Fine, I don't want to hurt him." She relented. "I'm volatile…I get bored easy. Emotions come and go, but 'I love you'? That _means_ something." Alex closed her eyes for a few seconds and listened to the silence. She flicked them open, and stared at Tom, her green eyes wide. "It's pretty easy to hate someone and then be friends with them a few days later….but love, it's really difficult to stop _loving_ someone."

Tom nodded and sipped off his coffee cup. Alex had a theory about his calm and cool demeanor; either he smoked a lot of pot or that coffee was Irish. She could go for either right now. "I wasn't talking about Fulton."

"Me?" Alex asked with a laughed. "I don't get hurt. My Dad says there's armor around my heart."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you're afraid to say you love him because you've been hurt too much….and to say those three simple words would mean peeling away that armor. Leaving yourself vulnerable to hurt."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. He was right, for once this aging neo-hippie had some sense in him. "I need a cigarette." She muttered, balling her hands up into fists and avoiding eye contact. "Are we done now? I wish I had a fucking cigarette." She picked up her bag without waiting for an answer, and looked wildly about the room, as though she'd left something there and couldn't find it.

Tom must have seen how anxious she was. He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a package of Marb lites. He pulled one cigarette up slightly from the others in the pack and slid it across the desk towards Alex. "We're done."

Alex looked at him with doubt, biting her lower lip. This had to be some kind of trap…what school administrator would _give_ an underage kid tobacco, especially at this stuck up place. Wouldn't the PTA have Tom's ass if they found out?

"Just don't tell anyone where you got it, smoke off grounds, and don't think this will ever happen again."

Alex flashed a small grateful smile before she snatched the cancer stick from the pack. She hid it so quickly and expertly that Tom couldn't figure out where it was if someone was paying him to do it.

ZXZ

"Lovely, Alexzandrea." Alex's mother commented as the Portman family exited the Dean's office. "We've been here for ten minutes, and already had to meet with the Dean regarding your behavior."

Glowering, Alex followed behind her parents. If she had it her way, her mother would not be here….or there would conveniently be two holes ruining her bland middle age haircut. Two holes produced by the fire currently burning hotly in Alex's eyes. Her brother caught her sour look and shot Alex a warning glare.

"Now, _Dean_ on the other hand, well nothing bad was said about _him_."

"Yeah, just the fact that he's barely getting grades good enough to stay on the team." Alex grumbled, crossing her arms. Her father put his arm around her shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile. Alex shook her head and looked away. "Having an anti-conformist child is _way_ more embarrassing then having a kid flunk out of school." She added sourly.

The current disruption was caused by Alex's new hair style. Bored (and nervous about the upcoming weekend), she'd taken the opportunity to shed her old skin. After hacking off a few inches of hair, her choppy layers stopped between her chin and shoulders. Then, she'd bleached her entire head and dyed her hair red, fire engine red. Apparently, even though this situation was not explicitly forbidden by the Eden Hall Code of Conduct (Alex had read it cover to cover, just to make sure) it was severely frowned up. Dean Buckley had taken this incident as an excuse to bring up some of Alex's less then exemplary behavior while her parents were around.

"Ma, will ya just give it a rest?" Portman finally but in. "It's only her hair….she could be doing a lot worse."

"I don't see you going around dying _your_ hair all sorts of unnatural colors."

"Actually, she ran out of bleach." Portman rolled his eyes and smiled at Alex. It was nice to know the rest of the family was on her side.

ZXZX

"Hey, Mr. P, Mrs. P." Fulton greeted Alex and Portman's parents later on in the day.

Mrs. Portman glanced coolly over at Fulton and raised her eyebrows before turning back to whomever she was talking to. Mr. Portman smiled and shook Fulton's hand. "Fulton, nice to see you again." He said. "How are classes?"

"Fine." Fulton grinned back. "Alex has been keeping me on track."

"She's good at that." Mr. Portman beamed at his youngest child. Alex rolled her eyes and grinned at Katie, who was standing with Fulton's parents a few feet away.

"Oh, dude, these are my parents…"

"Your dad's pretty good looking for an older guy." Katie teased.

"Oh, shut up." Alex shot back. "I'd say something insulting about your brother, but I happen to be dating him."

"Ok, dude, you're mom_ used_ to like me." Fulton butted in, leaving Alex's father to entertain Fulton's parents.

"That's because when she met you, you were Dean's friend." Alex explained. "Now, you've crossed over into the darkside and started dating her outcast, would-disown-me-if-she-could daughter. You've been tainted."

"Yeah, dude." Portman laughed as he joined the conversation. "Tainted by red hair dye." Fulton held up his hands, still stained red from helping Alex wash out the dye, and smiled sheepishly.

"Love the hair by the way, Alex." Katie commented, fingering the ends of her own long hair. "I've been thinking of doing something crazy with mine…since I have so little time left with it."

"Don't say that!" Fulton replied angrily, crossing his arms in front of him. Katie was starting an aggressive round of chemotherapy next week, and Fulton was scared. He'd cried himself to sleep in Alex's arms when he first found out.

"Fulton, the chemo's gonna make my hair fall out." Katie told him matter of factly. "I;m dealing with it, you can do."

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Fulton," Alex put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok….we talked about this, remember?" Alex saw his jaw tense like he was going to cry again. "Let's go grab a soda or something, ok?"

Fulton nodded rigidly, just as Mr. Portman joined their smile circle. "Forget this stuffy Eden Hall cafeteria," he told them. "We're going out to lunch."

"Great." Alex faked a smile as she surveyed the look on her mother's face. At that moment, she would have rather shaved her entire head then sit in a restaurant with her mother.

ZXZX

It was the championship hockey game. Alex should have been putting all of her focus on the puck, the ice, and her own stick. Instead every inch of her mind was occupied with what her mother had said at lunch.

_'Well, sometime upbringing backfires. Take Alex for example. Her sister Elizabeth is expecting her first child in about a month and graduated top of her class at Yale. We'll be lucky if we can get her into a low-level state school…..I don't know what people see in her _(her eyes fell on Fulton)_ but perhaps birds of a feather DO flock together…._

Alex's eyes were flashing red. How dare her mother comment on getting _Alex_ into a decent school when Dean was barely passing freshman year? She almost hoped her brother would fail just so she could see her mother's reaction; see what excuse she came up with.

"Alex! Get your head in the game!" Charlie shouted as the puck went whizzing by her for the second time. She was playing defense opposite Fulton. Usually, she loved this. She and Fulton always competed to see who could get the most checks if they were on the ice together.

"Sorry." She mumbled in apology as she skated off the ice and let the next line in. The Ducks were barely clinging on to a 2-1 lead. Alex flung her stick down and sat on the end of the bench, hoping to avoid any of Orion's wrath. He said nothing, but gave her a stern warning look, telling her that if she didn't get her act together, she'd be benched for the rest of the game. As she turned around, she caught her father's worried gaze and looked away. Worrying about her father would only make it more difficult to focus on the game.

"Ya ok?" Fulton asked, sitting next to Alex and chugging down some water.

"Yeah fine." She lied, not able to look Fulton in the eyes.

"Dude, don't lie."

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry about what your mom says, Al." he assured her. "That chick obviously knows nothing."

"I know." She said quietly. "I'm trying."

ZXZ

The Ducks ended up winning 3-2 in an overtime shootout. Though she knew no one actually blamed her, Alex suspected they all blamed her for letting the player who scored the second goal blaze by her with two minutes to go. Dwayne had secured the win by scoring during the shootout.

"Good game." Mr. Portman said, putting his arm around Alex's shoulder as she exited the locker rooms.

"I thought you left." Alex said, trying to avoid a conversation about her performance today.

"Nah, I just walked Mom out to her car. How often do I get to see my two favorite twins?" He joked as Portman and Fulton joined them.

"Dude, we're your only twins." Dean butted in. "How long ya here for, Dad?" On Alex's advice, Dean was trying to forage a better relationship with his father.

"I'm leaving Sunday morning." He told them, surprised that his son had actually shown interest. "You two want to go grab dinner and go hit up the pool at my hotel?" he asked them. "I hear there's a hot tub and a sauna. Fulton, you're welcome to if you've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks, Mr. P. Lemme go ask the parents."

"Where do you want to go to dinner?" Mr. Portman asked Alex after Fulton and Dean went to talk to Fulton's parents.

"Doesn't matter." Alex shrugged, shouldering her hockey bag. "As long as it's not cafeteria food, I'm cool with it. I just have to go grab a bathing suit from my room."

"Your mom doesn't really mean what she says, Alex."

"Sure, she doesn't." Alex scoffed as she climbed into her dad's rental call.

"You threw her for a loop." He told her, starting up the engine and driving over to wait for Dean and Fulton in front of the rink. "She expected your attitude out of your brothers, but….I think she was expecting you to be just like her and Lizzie."

"Sorry that I fell short of her expectations."

"I didn't say you fell short Alex, I just said that she had _different_ expectations for you then you have for yourself."

"It's just sad when my _boyfriend's_ parents have to stick up for me." Alex said nastily. "Isn't she supposed to hate Fulton, and they're supposed to stick up for _him_?"

"No one understands how your mom's head works. Hell, I was married to her for almost thirty years and _I _don't understand it."

"Can we not talk about this?" Alex begged as she saw Fulton and Portman approach the car. She hated having all these family discussions in front of Fulton. Alex didn't want to admit that it wasn't only her who was messed up, it was her entire family.

"Sure, Sport. Ready to go guys?"

ZXZ

David Portman kept busy as his kids swam in the hotel pool by reading over some depositions he'd taken along on the trip. The first time he was here, he was worried more about Alex. The newbie. The outcast. The one with no friends. But as he watched his daughter cannonball into the pool and splash her brother and boyfriend he wasn't so sure if it was Alex he was worried about.

Dean was now his concern. The twin he'd (regrettable) more or less ignored for the past fifteen years. Now, with Alex butting into Dean's life once again, David was concerned for his son. Especially since Fulton was Dean's best friend. Hopefully, jealousy wouldn't factor into the equation. Alex and Dean did not play well together when under pressure. They were cutthroats.

But as he watched Fulton throw Alex underwater, David couldn't help but smile to himself. Fulton was perfect for Alex. For the first time in a long time, Alex was wearing a genuine smile. She'd found her niche.

And that's what really mattered.

ZXZ


	23. Chapter 23: Guernica

**Chapter 23: Guernica**

If I could I would shrink myself  
Sink through your skin to your blood cells  
Remove whatever makes you hurt  
But I am too weak to be your cure.  
**-Brand New "Guernica"**  
**  
**Alex flicked open her eyes and rolled over to look at her alarm clock.

'_5:15 am'_ The red letters glared. Her heart completely froze, and she jumped up as she realized she was late for practice. Slowly, her senses caught up with her as she realized the season was over, and she didn't _need_ to get up at 5 am anymore unless she wanted to go running. She entertained the running idea for a few moments before she felt her eyelids get heavy. Getting some sleep would do her some good. Yawning, she pulled the covers up around her chin again and closed her eyes.

Barely five minutes later, the shrill ring of Alex's cellphone cut through the blissful silence of her room. Groaning slightly, she reached blindly for the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello." Alex muttered, refusing to open her eyes. If this phone call wasn't important, the person on the other end of the line would have hell to pay...once Alex managed to drag herself out of bed that was.

"Alex?" Fulton's voice sounded small, timid, and almost defeated over the phone. Something wasn't right.

Her eyes flicked open. "Fulton, what's wrong?" she asked. She could feel the worry in her voice and tried to mask it as she pressed on. "It's five am, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." His voice was barely a whisper.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, trying to piece together what was happening. Then the pieces fell into place. "Why are you calling me? Where are you?"

Fulton remained eerily silent. "You're not at Eden Hall, are you?"

"No."

"Fulton, please, I'm freaking out here." she begged, pulling herself up to her elbows. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing...I just..." His voice seemed to get weaker as he searched for the right words. "...I'm not going to be at school today, probably not tomorrow...I don't know."

Alex shot up, trying to remember what had happened last night. She and Dean had seen their father off to the airport, only to have his flight delayed. They'd gone to the Mall of America to kill some time. 

As far as she knew, Fulton had spent most of his day working on the essay he had due in English class. She didn't think an essay on _The Great Gatsby_ could cause him too much pain. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Don't freak out," he replied and his voice carried a slightly more normal tone. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Then where are you and why won't you be here today?"

"Katie got sick last night..." he trailed off, and Alex felt suddenly weak.

"Oh, no..."

"She's in the hospital. I'm gonna...I'm gonna stay here for a little bit until we figure out what's happening..."

"Fulton--"

He cut her of before she could continue. "I just didn't want you to freak out, sorry I called so early."

Alex jumped out of bed and began rummaging around for socks, shoes, and clean clothes. "I'm on my way."

"Al, I'm fine." Fulton promised. "You don't need to be here...you don't need to see this."

Alex didn't pay attention to his protests. She was halfway dressed, looking for her dorm keys and wallet. She hoped her bus pass was tucked safely inside. "Are the buses even running?" She wondered out loud.

"Alex." Fulton's tone was harsher as he tried to get her attention. "Ya don't have to come, it's...it's not your sister. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Neither should you." Alex snapped back. "I want to be there for you. I can miss one day of school. I won't go into the room if you don't want me to. I'll just stay outside in case you need me."

There was silence on the line. Alex felt bad; her words had come out harsher then she meant for them to. "Ok." Fulton gave in, his voice barely a whisper once again.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She promised, grabbing the elusive keys and wallet and closing her door. "Ok?"

Fulton mumbled something incoherent in reply and hung up the phone. Alex hit the end button and dialed as quick as she could. The phone rang a few times; she was worried no one would answer. Finally, a weary voice came over the line.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Dad, I need a favor."

ZXZXZX

She quickly shoved a twenty in the cab driver's waiting hand and jumped out of the cab on to the wet sidewalk in front of the hospital. It was raining, but she'd been in such as rush on her way out of the dorms she hadn't noticed until now. Looking up at the large, institutional building she felt a knot form in her stomach; she hated hospitals.

'_Fulton's inside and he probably feels a lot worse than this.'_ She reminded herself as she tried to work up the courage to step towards the automatic doors. Taking a deep breath, she peeled one of her leaden feet off the pavement. The automatic doors parted for her and she walked up the main desk in the large lobby. The hospital was realtively quiet, and very un-hospital like. The few people that were milling around seemed to be doctors leaving or starting their shifts.

"Hi, I'm looking for Katie Reed." Alex told the woman working at the front desk.

The woman barely looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. "Visiting hours don't start until 10 am." was her flat reply.

"I know, but..." Alex searched for a reason good enough to allow her to go upstairs. "Look, I'm not really visiting Katie per se...I just...I'm dating her brother and he asked if I could bring over a few things."

The woman's tired blue eyes surveyed Alex, judging if letting her pass was a good idea. Alex figured if she said no, she would act polite and sneak off to the bathroom near the elevators. It couldn't be too hard to find the Oncology floor on her own. Then she'd just have to try and figure out what room was Katie's. "As long as you don't cause any trouble and if anyone asks, you are a family memeber. What's the name again?"

"Katie Reed."

"Hmmm...it says here she's on floor four, in room 456. I think it's a private room, so she and her family should be the only ones in there."

"Thanks!" Alex exclaimed and darted off towards the elevators. She was punching the UP button before the woman at the desk even had time to reply "You're welcome". The elevator doors clange open and Alex rushed inside, jabbing at the #4 button and the button to close the doors at the same time. She watched the floors light up one by one, and when the elevator reached floor four, her feet were on the shiny lineoleum before the doors had completely opened. The signs on the wall indicated room 456 was on the left side of the Oncology wing. Alex took off down the hall, her wet sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor.

_'444, 446...I'm getting close." _She though to herself. A few nurses gave her weird looks as they passed by, but said nothing. Alex pretended like they weren't there. She was nearing the end of the hall. The second to last door ended up being the one she was looking for. It was slightly ajar and she walked by, attempting to discern if everyone in the room was asleep. The room was dark, but Alex could make out Fulton't bulky shadow standing by the window and wondered if he'd seen her get out of the cab. If he'd seen the hesitation before she entered the building. She knocked softly. As Fulton turned, his mother looked up.  


"Don't worry, Mom." Fulton whispered as he strode across the room. "It's Alex...I'll be right back." Fulton stepped out into the hallway more quietly then Alex thought he would be able to with his combat boots on.

"Hi." She whispered, unsure of how to act. Whispering in hospitals always seemed like the right hing to do. Fulton smiled down at her weakly, and she full appreciated the difference in their heights. She barely brushed the top of his shoulder. Tears formed in his eyes but he shut his lids tightly, keeping them locked in place.

"Hey." He replied dully, no trace of any type of animation crossing his face. Alex felt like all of his features were dead, or made of wax. "There's a lounge thing down the hall...wanna go there?" Alex nodded yes and Fulton lead her back down the hallway. About halfway down, her turned into one of the few open doors on the hallway.

Alex guessed this must be where the famillies went when they needed a break from the heartache of the hospital rooms. Large couches and arm chairs replaced the traditional orange plastic chairs that were in most waiting rooms. A counter with a sink, microwave, and coffee maker ran along one side of the room. The traditinal stacks of magazines were piled into baskets next to a TV stand. The walls were adorned with non-descript artwork, the kind you could interpret thousands of different ways. Fulton closed the door after Alex walked in.

Suddenly, his hands were grabbing her face and his lips were pressing against hers. He pushed her up against the wall and she felt his hands move away from her face and down the rest of her body. "Fulton." She protested, turning her face away from his. He didn't notice and his lips moved from her mouth down to her neck.

"Fulton!" She repeated, this time with the stern undertone of a mother scolding a child. "Stop." She pulled his hands away from her and watched as he balled them into fists. For one fraction of a second, her eyes grew wide with terror as she thought he was going to hit her. Instead, the rage in his face quickly turned pain.

"It's ok!" Alex said, grabbing his hands and trying to get him to unball his fists so she could slide her fingers between his. "Fulton, it's going to be ok."

"It's not gonna be ok." he choked out, collapsing on one of the lare couches. Alex timidly sat next to him. "Sorry...I shoulda been a little more...controlled."

"It's alright." Alex promised. "I'm just worried about you. What's going on?"

"Katie started coughing blood this mornin'." He told her, letting his head fall back agains the couch. "The doctors are tryin' to decide what to do next."

"What do you mean...I thought--"

"Yeah, they don't know if they should start chemo again. If she's strong enough."

Alex stayed silent. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Maybe everything wasn't going to be alright, but 

could she really tell him that? Or could she really lie and say everything _would_ be fine when there was a distinct possibility that it wouldn't?

"Thanks for comin'." Fulton said, slumping further down on the couch. "Ya didn't have to."

"I know." Alex sighed, running her hands through his hair. "I wanted to be here. For you."

"Thanks." He tried to grin, but only managed a feeble smile. Alex kissed him softly.

"How long you stayin'?" He asked, letting his head fall on to Alex's shoulder. She shifted so they were both semi-laying on the couch and so that her head could rest on top of his.

"As long as you want me to." She promised. "Dad called me out of school. I'll stay until you ask me to go."

"Okay." Fulton yawned, and his eyes drooped closed. "Alex?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Alex felt the lump rise in her throat, but fought it back, tryign to force up those three words. But she couldn't. "Shh...just get some rest Fulton." She stroked her long fingers through his dark hair and heard him sigh before he started to snore.

**ZXZZXZXZX**


	24. Chapter 24: Fade Away

**Chapter 24: Fade Away**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks & all characters are property of Disney and Steven Brill. None of this ever happened, so please read & enjoy.

They say that when you sleep your body's at rest  
I wouldn't know what sleep felt like if I tried my best  
If polaroids and memories can fade away, so can I...  
**-New Found Glory "I'd Kill to Fall Asleep"**

Exhaustion was something Alex would never get used to, no matter how many days of the year she characterized herself as "exhausted." Ironically, two weeks ago she worried that with hockey over, she'd be bored. Parents' Weekend seemed like it was years ago.

Since hockey was over, Alex was working more hours at the record store about two blocks from campus. She loved the work, and loved constantly being around music, but she'd been roped into joining a band that her co-worker Andy was playing in. They needed a bassist, and Andy had observed her playing one day. After about two days of begging, Alex had relented and joined it. It was nice to meet people that weren't on the hockey team and didn't go to Eden Hall. Alex preferred the company of her new band over the company of most other people. But coupled with everything else she was currently involved in, Alex was starting to feel wiped out.

Fulton's sister had been in the hospital for two weeks. Alex had stayed with him the first few days; those first few days when the future was completely unknown and Fulton had lapsed into a near catatonic state. During the day, he sat in a corner of Katie's room clutching Alex's hand and saying almost nothing. At night, he fell asleep, his head on Alex's shoulder. Sometime he would talk in his sleep, waking her up and Alex found it difficult to fall back asleep with all the beeps and whirs of the hospital.

She was forced to go back to school a few days later, and gladly accepted the excuse to leave the stuffiness of Katie's room. Even the hell of Eden Hall seemed like freedom compared to the hospital. She'd even been cooperating in her therapy sessions. But, after school, she would begrudgingly trudge back to the hospital, hands full of books and assignments for Fulton to work on. If she didn't have work or band practice, she'd be forced to stay and help Fulton with his assignments. Most of the time she didn't leave the hospital until well after 10 pm.

Today was one of the 10 pm days. Throwing her books onto her bed, she yearned for the achey limbs of three-hour hockey practices instead of the mental exhaustion she now felt. Today had been worse than any of the days preceding it. Alarmed by the lack of attention Katie was receiving from her doctors, Alex had mentioned trying the Dana-Farber clinic in Boston. Her father's cousin was an oncologist at Dana-Farber, and Alex knew they specialized in helping patients whose doctors felt they were lost causes.

_'Have you thought about consulting Dana-Farber?'_ Those seven words had caused and avalanche of protests. _'It's too far.' 'It's too expensive.' 'What can they do that our doctor can't?' 'I can't leave my job for that long.' 'What about Fulton?' 'What about me? I dorm on-campus.' 'EVERYONE SHUT UP!'  
_  


The last statement had come from Katie herself. Katie, who usually was too weak and tired to care about what her doctors and parents were telling her. It was Katie who needed to speak up. _'I want to try,' _she said. And then everything was set in motion. Mrs. Reed was crying, Fulton was staring out the window, Mr. Reed was arguing with the doctors. And Alex was on the phone with her father, getting the number for her cousin's office in Boston and trying to figure out if there was any law that would allow the Reeds to go with Katie to Boston and still have jobs to return to, whenever that return may be. Papers were faxed over, doctors were called, and contact numbers were exchanged. Now, they just needed to review Katie's records and decide if there was anything they could do. Alex crossed her fingers, hoping _something _could be done. Otherwise, she had goten everyone's hopes up for nothing.

After all this commotion, Alex finally left the hospital. Fulton had protested of course, but Alex used her English test in the morning to excuse herself for the night. Half an hour on the bus, and she was back to Eden Hall. Her safe haven, as weird as those words sounded. Eden Hall was were her bed was, her warm, comfortable, non-hospital bed. And that was all that mattered.

Alex didn't bother moving anything off the bed or even changing out of her clothes before collapsing face down into her comforter. Silence, wonderful, glorious, silent silence. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would fall into a dreamless sleep.

_'Knock.Knock.Knock.'_. Alex groaned and opened one eye to look at the door.

"Go away, Dean!" She grumbled, not bothering to lift her face away from the bed. Her words came out muffled and distorted. Had she locked the door when she came in? If not, Her brother wold be barging through in less than thirty seconds. Without Alex and Fulton around, Portman had grown as restless as Alex was exhausted. If he even suspected that someone was in Alex's room, he'd start knocking on the door.

"Alex? It's Connie..." Alex barely registered the small voice coming from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Door's open." She said with a sigh. Alex did not feel like listening to Connie apologize again for talking behind her back. But Alex would humor Connie so no bad blood would be brought onto the ice next season. She shifted slightly and pulled herself up to lean against the wall.

"Wow, Alex, you don't look good."

"I'm just tired, Connie. What's up?" Alex sighed again, grabbing a pillow off the bed, craddling it in her arms and resting her chin on it.

"If now's not a good time..." Connie trailed off and looked at the floor.

"It's as good of time as any. You want to sit down?" Alex motioned towards the empty desk chair. Connie sat timidly, poising her body on the very edge of the chair, as if she were planning on making an escape. Connie said nothing, but continued to exam the floor. "You wanted to talk?" Alex reminded her gently.

Connie bit her lip. "Yeah, um..."

"Just spit it out, Connie." If this was another apology Alex _was_ going to be mad. The test she'd used as an excuse at the hospital was actually a real test, and if she were going to stay awake right now, she would be studying and not humoring Connie.

"So, well..." Though words were coming out of her mouth, Connie refused to look directly at Alex. At least it was a start. "Has been really _pushing_-" her eyes bugged out to emphasis the point-"for us to...for us to have..."

"Sex?" Alex supplied the word that Connie seemed to have trouble actually saying. Connie nodded. "Wow, Connie...isn't this a conversation you should be having with, I don't know...Julie or maybe Linda?" Weren't sex and boys and all that other fun stuff supposed to be talked about over coffee, and not over Alex's messy and neglected room.

"I can't really talk to Julie about it. I know exactly what she will say. Julie doesn't...understand." Conie laughed a little and shook her head.

The emphasis on the last word made it all come together in Alex's head. Connie didn't necessarily _trust _Alex with all of her secrets; that was still Julie's job. But in this case, Connie was relying on Alex's experience to shape her opinions. "Ah. You want me to tell you if you should do it?"

Connie nodded vigorously, a relieved yet determined look on her face.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Off and on since we were about twelve."

"And do you trust him?"

"I think I do."

"Not that this is the major factor, but do you love him?"

Connie paused for a second to reflect. A small smile stole across her lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do."

"You're still what...fourteen?" Connie nodded again.

Alex yawened widely and thought for a moment. "Look, Connie. From my view...what I _did_ in Chicago was not one of my best experiences. And look what it did to me now! I'm basically the team slut, I'm in therapy sessions, and I have trouble committing to a guy who's so incredibly..._perfect for me_. If it were me, I would have done things different. I would have wanted things to be special. I probably would have waited...maybe not for Fulton, and maybe if I hadn't screwed up so badly, I wouldn't be at Eden Hall. I don't think your decisions will have the same effect on you as they did on me, but I think, if it's right you'll know its right. And if it's not right, then you'll know, too. And if Guy really loves you, he'll respect that. You know what I'm saying?"

Connie nodded again. Her hands had slowly unclenched as Alex spoke. "Yeah, I think I do. Thanks, Alex." She got up and gave Alex a small hug, then turned to leave.

"No problem, Con...just turn off the light when you leave." Alex sunk back into the pillows as the light clicked off. She smiled to herself for one brief moment before she drifted off to sleep. Apparently, she was now the cool older sister who people came to for advice. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing...for any of the Ducks.  
**ZXZXZ**


	25. Chapter 25: Sucker for a Sweet Talker

**Chapter 25: Sucker for a Sweet Talker**

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks & all characters are property of Disney and Steven Brill. None of this ever happened, so please read & enjoy.

Don't bother trying to explain Angel  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and  
How about I'm outside of your window  
Watching him keep the details covered  
You're such a sucker  
for a sweet talker, yeah  
**-Taking Back Sunday "Cute with out the E (Cut from the Team)"  
**

"You hanging out with Fulton tonight?" Dean asked, shoving half of a burger into his mouth. He and Alex caught a bus to the Mall of America after school to spend some quality twin time together. Though the mall was one of Alex's least favorite places to hang out, she knew her brother liked to cruise the mall for "hot chicks." She humored him and tagged along.

"No...Katie's going to Boston tomorrow, so I wanted to give the family some alone time." Alex examined the french fry in her hands and avoided looking her brother in the eye. Lately, the twin connection had been returning to normal and she didn't want to give Dean any additional reasons to doubt her honesty. She chanced a look up, only to receive a doubting, eyebrow-raised look from her brother. Alex rolled her eyes. "Alright, and I don't like hospitals what's the big deal...you wanna do something tonight?"

"Sorry, dude, I gotta date."

"With who?" She replied suspiciously. Dean had been eying Julie for years, but Alex knew there was only a small chance it would amount to anything. Julie was too uptight for her brother, not to mention a gossip.

"Ya don't know her." Portman said, his mouth full of the other half of his burger. Ketchup was smeared across his chin and Alex stifled a laugh. It would be much more rewarding to watch him walk around the mall with ketchup on his face then to make a joke about it right now.

"Wow, she's that embarrassed to be seen with you, huh?" She teased. Dean hated to be egged on, and Alex was a pro at it.

Portman's face went red. "She's not embarrassed, she's just--"

"Imaginary?" she interrupted him, baiting him once again.

He gave in easily. "Sam. Name's Sam. Don't take your boyfriend not being around out on me."

"Actually, I'm OK with it." Alex insisted,taking a long sip of her strawberry milkshake. Dean threw her another accusary look. "Not in a mean way...he's just..._always there._ Like when you guys weren't talking 

and he was sleeping in my room all the time...I thought I was going to kill him. And lately, being around him is no fun."

"Al, I don't think that one's his fault."

"I know it's not...but it's Friday night. I want to do something, not sit in a hospital." Alex shrugged. "So, I'm going to go hang out with my band."

Portman rolled his eyes at the last word. "Ya call that a band?"

"Shut up." Alex threw a french fry at her brother. "You're just ticked off that _you_ didn't get asked to be in a band."

"That group can't handle my coolness, dude."

"Anyways, we have a show next week...ya gonna come?"

"Where at?"

"The record store. Nothing big, just thirty or forty people can fit in that place."

"I'm sure even if I don't wanna go, Fulton will drag me."

"Yeah, it wasn't really a question of if you were going it was more a heads up, you're going to be busy one night next week." She grinned and stole a french fry. Dean attempted to smack her hand away, but missed. She grinned wider.

"Great." "Hey vacation's soon...what's the plan?"

"I'm going to Dad's."

"Man, Al...can'tcha give Mom a chance?"

Alex shook her head fiercely. "No, Dean. I've had to deal with _way_ too much this semester to have to deal with Mom for two weeks. I can't do it. I _won't _do it. You can do whatever you want, but _I'm _going to Chicago."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

She was just too tired, and that's all there was to it. School, work, Fulton, the band--they were all wearing her out. But, faced with the prospect of spending a Friday night sitting alone in the stuffy dorms of Eden Hall, Alex forced herself to spend some quality time with her bandmates. It was good, innocent fun--movie, popcorn, soda, and video games at the band's drummer Andy's place. He lived in a nice, classy townhouse about thirty minutes on foot from Eden Hall. His parents were gone for most of the night, giving the group run of the house.

The walk was nice; there was no time for running lately, so even this short excursion provided some release. She was the last to arrive at Andy's. Shrugging off her jacket, she joined the rest of the band in 

his room. Besides Andy and herself, there were three other members of the band. Jake, the singer/keyboardist/whatever else the band thought they needed, Mel (a guitarist and the only other girl in the band), and Ben the lead guitarist. Out of the five members, Alex only knew Andy well, and even then that was only through work. She was nervous that the other bandmembers wouldn't like her, so she sat nonchalantly in a chair near Andy's desk. She grinned nervously at their jokes, finally loosening up enough to throw in a couple of her own.

As the night progressed, the started playing card and Alex moved from the desk to the bed. She won three hands of poker before Mel took her all in and knocked her out. Mel grinned an apology and Alex shrugged. She wasn't a sore loser, but she'd rather not lose if she could help it. They grew tired of poker and turned on Comedy Central. _Family Guy,_ one of Alex's favorite shows, was on byt Alex felt herself drifting in and out of sleep as she relaxed on Andy's bed. She fought it for awhile, but eventually gave in, letting the blackness of much-needed sleep wash over her...

In her dream, Fulton was shaking her, trying to get her to respond. She wasn't sure of anything, just that voice...

"Alex, hey...Alex...Al...Alex." In reality, it wasn't Fulton calling her name and shaking her shoulder but Andy. Alex looked up at him grogily as she came-to, noticing his shaggy black hair and blue eyes. How he looked so much like Fulton...her eyes slipped shut again.

"Hey, Alex, wake up." Andy continued shaking her. "Don't you have curfew."

Alex yawned and curled up int a ball. "Yeah," she replied looking at Andy and yawning again, "but your bed is too comfortable."

"Well, you can stay here if you want." He smiled, his hand was still on her arm.

Alex smiled back. "That sounds nice." But she rolled to her back and stretched, getting ready to sit up. Hoisting herself on her elbows, she looked around the room; it was empty. "Did everyone else leave?" she asked, a crease developing between her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Andy replied. "Hey, your bracelet fell off." He was holding a thin black and red string bracelet Alex made a couple of weeks ago in detention when she was bored. Andy reached down to tie it back on her wrist.

"There," he smiled as he pulled ht knot tight, "all set."

Alex smiled again; smiling around Andy felt easy." Thanks."

And then, suddenly, Andy's lips were on hers and his hand was at the back of her head, pushing her towards him and she was kissing back, until she realized it was all wrong. Alex pursed her lips shut, her eyes open wide as it sunk in. He was _kissing her._ She jumped off the bed and he fell over where her body had been ten seconds before.

"I gotta go. Curfew." She mumbled, reaching around widly for her jacket, her purse, her shoes. She tripped as she tried to shove on of her shoes on her feet.

Alex rushed to the door, her hands over her mouth, her cheeks burning red.

"Hey, Alex, wait!" Andy called, but Alex was already at the door. She turned to blurt out an excuse to him, but nothing came.

"I-I-I just gotta go!" If she didn't get out of that room _now_ she was going to be sick all over Andy's rug. His room was near the front door, she pulled it open and slammed it shut not caring who she woke up, not caring about anything but getting the hell away from that apartment, from that moment, from that kiss. Her sneakers made loud thumps against the carpet as she ran, the main door was inches away but it was still too far. Bile rose in her throat, she felt it on the back of her tongue and tried to swallow it back down. The hand not covering her mouth reached for the doorknob, she stretched her fingers as far as they would go and latched on to the doorknob. One small twist and she would be free. She wrenched the knob to the left and pulled backwards; the door hit the wall with a loud slam.

And then she was out. Out in the fresh, cold air. It was snowing lightly. Alex cursed the Minnesota weather before she leaned over the wrought iron railing and puked into the landscaped bushes that flanked the front step. Her head spun a little as she pulled herself upright and leaned against the railing. Snow flakes got caught on the tips of her eyelashes. THe shock of the cold as the flakes hit her skins felt good, refreshing her and bringing her back to the present.

_'Great, now I have to walk back to Eden Hall sick to my stomach and dizzy _and_ it's snowing.'_ She thought, though she felt the situation held some type of bitter pennance for her actions. Alex sighed and slowly started down the steps. She figured she only had a few more minutes before Andy came looking for her, and she wanted to be completely out of sight when he did. Forcing her feet to move faster, she turned left rather than the normal right she would take to get back to Eden Hall's dorms. It would tack an extra ten minutes on to her walk, but it was well worth it if Andy _did _come running after her.

Normally, Alex loved snow. Love to walk in it, play it in. She loved the smell of it, the taste of it, the feel of it against her skin. But tonight, as she stuck her hands into her jacket pockets, it felt like a punishment. It was getting cold again, and fast. Over the past month, she'd grown so used to Fulton's car that she'd forgotten how annoying and tiresome walking in the snow as when you actually wanted to go somewhere. She took a left that brought her back to the main road. If she was lucky, maybe there'd be a late bus that would drop her off near Eden Hall. There was a bus stop ahead, she stopped and looked at the schedule. Fifteen minutes and a bus would be there. It was better then the thirty back to Eden Hall on foot, so she waited.

It wasn't the best neighborhood and Alex began to freak out slightly. There weren't many people out on the street, and the few that were out did not seem like people she wanted to cross. She looked at her watch. _'11:05'_ No matter what form of transport she took, she would still have missed curfew. How was she going to get back in? She searched for her cellphone and noticed someone moving towards her. Jabbing the speedial for her brother, she quickly raised the phone to her ear.

_'Pick up, Dean! Pick up!'_ She begged as the phone rang. The person down the street moved closer. _'Seriously, Dean, kick into gear and pick up!'_ Still nothing. She dropped the phone from her ear, thinking if there was anyone else to call. Somone, somewhere once told her to look like you were talking on your cellphone in situtations like this; it made you a less likely target. Fulton, she could call Fulton. He wouldn't know what had just transpired, he wouldn't find it was weird she was calling. But could Alex 

stop from blurting out the truth? Or even get out any words at all when she heard his voice? Guilt was weighing on her alread.

The stranger was closer now, barely 20 feet away. She punched Fulton's speedial number. Her finger was on the send button, when a car screeched to a halt in fron of the bus stop. This was it. The stranger and who ever was in the car...they were in this together. She prepared to run, to fight. She gripped her dorm key in the hand that remained hidden in her jacket pocket.

The car's passenger side window rolled down. "Alex Portman?" the driver called. How the hell did he know her name? "What are you doing out here?"

Alex squinted at the driver. It was Tom. Annoying, know-it-all, pick your brain Tom. She smiled in relief. "Um, missed a bus." She replied nervously, looking at the stranger who had stopped dead in his tracks on the sidewalk.

"Get in, I'll drive you back to campus." Tom said, reaching over to open the door. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

Warm gradititude washed over Alex, as she clamored into the car. Tom blasted the heat as he drove away from the bus stop and Alex took her hands out to warm them by the vent. "What were you doing out there? Do I even want to ask?" Tom said, surveying her out of the corner of his eye.

"Like you could stop yourself from asking." Alex heard her voice waver, and felt the tears coming on. "I was just at a friend's house."

"At a friend's house." Tom repeated. They were at a stop light and he turned to look at her.

"Y-Yeah." Alex measured her voice as carefully as possible. "I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep."

"That's what I just said." The tears were falling silently now. Alex turned to look out the window in order to hide them. The green light light up the dark car and Tom stepped on the gas.

"If you just fell asleep, then why are you crying?"

"I'm not cr-crying." Alex insisted as they pulled up to the school's gates. Tom waved his staff badge and they opened for him.

"You live in Lyon, correct?"

Alex nodded and Tom drove up to her dorm.

"I'll go in with you, speak with the security desk. If anyone asks, you called for an emergency session." He told her, cutting the engine. The snow was starting to fall faster.

"Th-thanks." Alex replied, attempting to get herself under control. "Just give me a minute." She took a deep breath and wipe whatever tears were left in her eyes away. "Ok, I'm ready."  


They stepped out in the dark simultaneously and silent trooped up the steps. At the door, Tom rang the bell.

"Yes?" A woman's voice cackled over the intercom. Tom told her why Alex was so late and she buzzed them in. He turned to Alex as he reached for the door.

"Don't think you're in the clear." he stated, more harshly than Alex had ever heard him talk before. "Monday. We're talking about this Monday, so be prepared. No excuses."

"Monday." Alex sniffed, walking into the warmth of the building. "No excuses." They walked into the building and towards the security desk where Tom would have to sign her in. Someone was already there, explaining to the security gaurd why he was so late.

"Fu-Fulton!" Alex stuttered out.

Fulton turned to look at her, a tired weary smile on his face. "Al."

Alex looked over at Tom, he nodded and she rushed away into her boyfriends arms.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you too." Fulton said, a note of surprise in his voice. He pulled back to look at Alex, who pulled her face out of his chest. Tears were streaming down her face now. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing now." She stammered and looked at Tom again. He was signing her in and talking to the woman at the desk. "Thanks, Tom. See you Monday." She said and Tom nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. Alex pulled Fulton through the double doors that lead to the Ducks' dorm rooms.

"Ya ok?" He asked, eyes full of worry. Alex hugged him again. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Alex lied. "Just really tired."

Fulton hugged her back, rubbing her shoulders. "You're really cold...ya wanna sleep in my room tonight? I promise i'll keep ya warm."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Alex said weakly, and Fulton steered her to the left side of the hall. He fumbled with the keys and she slumped agains the wall. SHe just wanted to sleep. Sleep would make this better.

Fulton finally got the door open. "I'll letcha borrow my RHCP shirt," he smiled throwing the shirt and a pair of boxers at her. Alex caught them and pulled them on, not caring if they were clean or not. "It's my favorite." Dean was still out so she stripped down to change.

Fulton grinned at her as he grabbed his toothbrush. An honest, loving grin. Alex was already half-asleep by the time he returned. He climbed into bed next to her, hands reaching across her waist to pull her closer to him. "Nite, Al." he breathed.

Alex was too exhausted to reply.  
**ZXZXZXZ**


	26. Chapter 26: I'll Do What I Got To

**Chapter 26: I'll Do What I Got To**

Thanks so much to for awtr101fan and afta4ever for reviewing. I really do appreciate it! Keep em coming guys! Let me know what you like and don't like..

**Disclaimer:** The Ducks and any reference to the past movies are property of Stephen Brill and Disney. Alex and any new characters are property of me! Any songs I use are credited, and this obviously never took place. Read, Enjoy, and Review!  
**  
**  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...  
I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to I'll do what I got to  
**-Taking Back Sunday, "You're So Last Summer"**

Fulton's eyes flicked open. Alex was right, you could tell when it snowed. Well, ok, it had been snowing last night when he was coming back from the hospital. But this felt different. For some reason he could just tell there was a snow on the ground, a good amount of snow not just a dusting. Maybe he'd only noticed because Alex pointed it out to him that night. Or maybe it was because it was Minnesota and snow was not something special in Minnesota, it was expected.

Alex was still sleeping next to him. Being careful to to wake her, he untangled himself from her legs and the blankets. Something was up. Fulton had never, ever seen Alex act like she had last night. Not even when they got into the big fight and she refused to speak to him for days on end. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, debating whether it was better to let her sleep or wake her up.

Sleep was the only time when Alex really looked vulnerable. She was cute when she slept. Like now, she was curled up on her sides, her hands tucked under her head and her mouth open slightly. This was the only time that Alex was predictable, calm. Sometimes, Fulton felt like his girlfriend was just a whirlwind of emotions, stubbornness, and spontaneity. And he loved that about her, but sometimes a break was nice. Moving the blankets around had caused six inches of the skin on the small of Alex's back to be exposed.

Fulton noticed and couldn't resist. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Portman was asleep. No one was in Portman's bed and it looked like it'd hadn't been touched. Fulton looked at the patch of skin again. He probably should let her sleep...but the urge came over him once more and he lightly ran his hand up the patch of skin and under her shirt. Her skin was warm and satin soft. She sighed a little and rolled over on to her back.

"Hey, ya feelin' better?" he asked her. Alex's groggy eyes flicked open and closed.

"Mmm." She breathed in reply. She arched her back slightly to stretch then yawned before turning towards her brother's bed. "Dean never came back last night?" she asked, her brow furrowed with worry.  


"Nah, said he was on a date though dude. Wonder with who..."

"Sam." Alex answered automatically and nimbly jumped over Fulton and out of bed.

_'Alex be nimble, Alex be quick.'_ Fulton thought to himself wryly as he realized his girlfriend was up, energizes, and ready to go for the day already. He watched as she checked her cell phone, probably to see if she missed a call from her brother. A few seconds later she was pulling on her cold, wet clothes from last night and heading towards the door.

"Where are you goin'?"

"I've got stuff to do...I'll catch up with you later." She replied, not bothering to even turn towards him. She was out the door in a matter of seconds. Fulton was floored. She'd barely acknowledge him. No hello, no thanks, no kiss. Just worry over her brother.

Something was up.  
ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Fulton waited patiently for hours. Something about Alex's mood last night and this morning put him on edge. He tried everything his could think of to distract himself, but thanks to the snow he was limited to indoor activities only. He even went to the common room to see if anyone was hanging out there. Finding only Connie and Guy watching a movie together, he left, still worried about Alex.

Portman came back around noon, an impish yet satisfied grin on his face. "Yo, dude." He said, tossing his leather jacket over his desk chair. He took off his snow-caked boots and jumped on his bed. Stretched out with his arms behind his head, he turned towards Fulton with a satisfied smile. "That girl wa--"

"What's up with your sister?" Fulton interrupted, turning away from his computer. He was waiting for Alex to log on line so he could talk to her. He gave up on distracting himself around and hour ago.

_"'What's up with my sister?'"_ Portman repeated incredulously. "_My sister?_ I just spent the _whole night _on a date, and you're askin' about my _sister?"_

"She was actin' weird last night, dude." Fulton tried to make up for not caring about Portman's latest conquest. "Came back here crying, with that shrink guy she's been seeing."

"She was _crying_?Alex doesn't cry." Portman's smile of triumph faltered now and Fulton hoped Portman's interest in his sister's well-being would be helpful. "She was hangin' out with her _band _last night...Where is she?"

"I dunno. I was hoping you'd find out..."

"How I am supposta do that?"

"Dude! I dunno! Use your twin ESP or whatever it is."

"We don't just turn that off and on, ya know." Portman replied, clearly annoyed. But Fulton saw him close his eyes and concentrate. Both boys were uncharacteristically quiet. Portman finally spoke. "I think she's... I guess anxious? I dunno dude, but I'd bet she's running."

"The gym's closed today. And it's freezin' out."

"Ya think things like _winter_ and _locked doors_ ever stopped my sister?"

"True." Fulton said pulling on his heavy jacket and tying a bandana around his head. He grabbed his fingerless gloves as an extra precaution. "I'll see ya later." He called to Portman as he left the room.

"Yeah, ya better be ready to hear about my date! Man, girl was ama--" Portman's bragging was cutoff when Fulton closed the door. Now, he just needed to _find_ Alex.  
ZXZXZXZXZX

She was running around the outdoor track. The most obvious place, yet the last place Fulton looked for her. He'd assumed that with the snow, Alex would stick to the plowed pathway and roads around campus. He was wrong. Approaching the track, he noticed the clean circle beaten into the snow by Alex's pounding feet.

_'That girl is completely out of her fucking mind.' _He thought as he fought his way through the snow to a dip in the chain link fence that surrounded the track. Despite the snow, it was a clear and sunny day. The sun bounced off the snow and hurt his eyes, adding to the water collecting in them from the biting cold.

"Alex!" Fulton called, cupping his hands around his mouth to make the sound carry further. The figure running gracefully around the track barely looked up, but Fulton caught the slight jerk of Alex's head that acknowledged his presence. She slowed to a stop as she approached where he was standing.

"You're crazy," Fulton shook his head. "There's _snow_ on the ground and you are running at the outdoor track?"

"I've got a jacket, at least." She replied, panting slightly with her hands resting on her knees. "What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you that." Fulton said, leaning on the waist-high chain link fence that surrounded the track. "You left pretty quick this morning."

Alex shrugged. "Had stuff to do...shower, homework..."

"Polar jogging session?"

"Honestly, it's not that bad." she insisted. "You should join me sometime."

"Yeah, not happening dude. Don't you should stick to indoor stuff, at least for a little while?"

"I'm thinking about kickboxing or something." Alex relented, titling her head to one side.

"Yeah, that sounds better." Fulton placated her, but wondered if another high contact sport was the best thing for someone with as much energy as Alex.

"Ok, can I run again?" Alex asked. The lack of conversation was clearly annoying her.

"As soon as you tell me what's goin' on."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She tried to play dumb, but it failed. She was too smart for that and Fulton knew it.

"Last night...the crying..." He supplied the situation, hoping it would provide a catalyst for her explanation. That seemed to annoy her more.

Alex faked a look of sudden realization. "Oh, I just...had an emergency session with my therapist." She fibbed.

"That guy is your therapist?"

"Yeah, Tom." Alex rolled her eyes. "He's a pain in the ass."

"Ok, so why were you crying like that? Isn't therapy...supposed to help or somethin'? Make you _not _cry?"

"I'm fine Fulton." Alex replied through gritted teeth. "Drop it."

"Hey, wait, dude..." Fulton recalled the discussion he had with Portman about an hour ago. "Portman said you hung out with those kids from your band last night."

"So?"

"So, if you were hangin' out with them, what's with the 'emergency therapy session'?"

"Fine, I was with my band."

"Ok, then why did Tom bring ya back? And why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you!" Alex spat bad, not only irritated now, but also defensive.

"Alex, what's goin' on?"

Alex looked away and stomped her foot impatiently. "Fine. _Fine._ I was out the band. I fell asleep at Andy's house. He woke me up 'cuz I was late for curfew. And then, I was groggy and disorientated, and...and I cheated on you."

"_You slept with someone else?!" _Fulton meant to sound calm, but the words came out about fifty decibels higher than anything that could be characterized as calm. For a moment, he felt as though the ground had caved out from underneath him.

**"NO!** I only kissed him, well he kissed me...I didn't know what was going on, but as soon as I figured it out, I pulled away...I ran out of that apartment. I swear." Alex insisted. Her eyes were pleading with him, begging him to understand. Fulton suddenly stood up straight.

"Ok." He said simply, retreating a few steps back from the fence.

"Is that all you're going to say? 'Ok'?" Alex had a weird look in her eyes, almost as though she was prepared to fight this fight to the death.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, turning around and following his footsteps back through the snow.

"Fulton! **Fulton!**" Alex called after him. The effort was futile; Fulton knew that there was no way he was turning around right now. It would reveal too much. He shouted back an answer, not sure if she'd hear it.

"I'll catch up with ya later...I need some time to...clear my head." He choked out. As he retreated, the image of Alex, standing amid a pile of snow in running gear and absolutely devastated flooded his mind. It hurt him to even think of the look on her face but...

He was absolutely crushed.  
ZZXZXZXZX


End file.
